It's HIGH SCHOOL! Do what you want!
by sLiCeOfLiFe
Summary: High school life can be complicated with the homework, social events, and boys! New student Sakura Haruno learns this the hard way. "But...I like them all." Sakura Centric Sakumulti. AU Highschool.
1. Good luck with that

OK! FIRST FANFICTION SO FAR! I've been working on this storyline for a while now trying to perfect it, hope I did all I needed too. So I realize that this whole Sakura is the new kid at school thing has been used before, and I give props to the people who wrote on the same basis because I've read like all of them, but I wanted to write my version of the story because other authors don't always have the same ideas as I do. I'm sure there will be similar parts in the story (such as teachers possibly I donno cause I put in who I thought was best, and um characters?) so I don't want to hear any crap about "OMG NARUTO IS IN THIS STORY? HE WAS IN MY STORY! WTF SHE STOLE MY STORY! BITCH!" mkay? Other than that we shouldn't have any problems. I would love you're opinions on my story and any advice you can give me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Ch.1 Good luck with that

A sleepy groan was heard from under the piles of blankets that were on a bed in the corner of the room. _'What time is it? Must have beat my alarm this morning-'_

The alarm clock immediately rang as loud as it possibly could.

'_Jeez! Speak of the devil!'_

"Sakura honey, get up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!"

"Oh I wouldn't mind…" whispered the girl as she reached to shut her alarm off.

There was movement under the covers when the girl's legs gently touched the white carpeted floor. She walked up to a mirror and stopped. The girl in the mirror was a unique beauty.

She had a normal shaped face but very defining features. Her nose was in perfect proportion; her lips looked like they belonged on a doll and her eyes were a phenomenal shade of jade.

The aspect that made her even more unique was her vibrant pink locks. Her gorgeous pink hair was layered and reached mid way between her collarbone and her chest. She had cute bangs that angled off to the right side of her face.

She examined herself in the mirror, and decided she needed to shower. She walked into the small bathroom and showered quickly then blew her hair dry. The extent of a make-up routine for her was Chap Stick. Lucky for her, her light skin was flawless. She put on light wash skinny jeans and a black form fitting tee-shirt.

The outfit was really flattering to her body, not that it mattered to her because she just grabbed whatever was laying around her room. She was normal height, about 5'6, but she had longer legs which were shown nicely in her slim fitted pants.

She wasn't toothpick thin either. She had hips and a chest which made her figure shapely. For a sixteen year old, her body filled out well. After checking herself in the mirror once more she left her room and sprinted down the stairs.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty."

Sakura turned to find her mom smiling at her, "Morning Mom."

Sakura's mother was all she had left. Her Dad left her when she was seven and she just chooses not to visit him for obvious reasons; like he was a creep and cheated on her mom with her babysitter when she was younger.

Now her mom worked all the time and it was rare if she was home for longer than a week because she always had to travel. They had to live some how.

Sakura and her mom moved to Konoha for her mother's business. Now she was attending Konoha High School. It's said that it's a pretty well rounded school and not many horrible things go on there, or so she heard. Sakura wasn't too thrilled to be starting at another new school but she decided to make the best of it.

Coming to a new high school would be more of a challenge.

She quickly put on her black high tops and grabbed her bag.

"I'm heading out mom, are you leaving today for that business trip?"

"Yeah, I'll be gone for a couple days. No wild parties while I'm gone," she smiled at the last part.

"Ok, promise. Bye!" replied Sakura as she grabbed a banana and walked out of the house. Sakura only lived about five minutes from school so it wasn't that long of a walk. She ate her banana pretty quick and threw the peel away in a near by trash can.

After walking for another couple minutes, the high school was in sight. There were kids walking into the entrance talking and laughing with their friends.

Sakura's nerves began to make themselves present.

'_What if I don't meet anyone? What if know one likes me? Why am I freaking out like this?' _She shook those worries aside and walked up to the school.

There were plenty of kids driving by in their cars. As the cars drove by, one caught her eye. It was a sleek gray Camaro convertible with black leather interior. _'Pretty.'_

She could see everyone in it. There were five guys in it; from the look of them she assumed they were seniors. There were three in the back and two in the front.

The first guy in the back had messy red hair and lazy looking brown eyes. _'Kinda creepy.' _In the middle was a guy with white hair slicked back and violet eyes. _'That's not something you see everyday' _and the last guy…._'Wait is that a guy?'_ Well_ it_ had long blonde hair half up and half down with bangs over one eye and bright blue eyes.

Riding shot gun was a _really_ big guy and he was _blue_? _'Ok what is with the people at this school?'_

Ok so he wasn't really 'blue' but his hair was royal blue which matched his clothing and he had what looked like gill tattoos on his cheeks. _'Fish-like?'_

Last was the driver, from what she could see she determined that he wasn't that bad looking. _'Looks arrogant…'_ He had Black hair tied back in a low ponytail and dark eyes.

'_These guys look like they think they're all that, probably jerks.'_

She continued to walk again while the car was at a stop due to a crosswalk.

"Hey sweetheart, want a lift? yeah."

Sakura turned to find the girly-looking blonde asking her the question with a lopsided grin.

'_Did he just call me __sweetheart?' _

"No thanks _sweetheart_ I think I can walk another fifty feet on my own," she replied in a sarcastic tone with a roll of her eyes.

She started to walk again until she heard the guy with white hair say something that didn't make her all too happy.

"Wow Deidara, that bitch got you good." Sakura twitched.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a bitch?" she asked with a fake smile as she faced the accused male.

He turned to her with a smirk planted on his face, "Yeah I think I did, got something to say there _Bitch_?"

"Yes actually I do. How bout you go burn in hell, it's not like anyone will miss you." With that she turned on her heal and continued to the school.

All of a sudden, a roar of laughter came from the blue male in the passenger seat.

"I like her, she's got attitude and no one ever talks back to Hidan, especially a girl," he said in a smug voice.

"All of you shut up and get out of the car," said the black haired boy, and with that he parked the car and left.

They all exited the vehicle and enter the school. Sakura got to the school entrance only a little while after they walked in the doors.

'_Jeez, it__'s my first day of school and people are already getting on my nerves. Stupid bastard called me a bitch…doesn't even know me…'_

With that Sakura walked through the front doors while lost in thought only to be knocked over by a crowd of students, presumably freshman.

"Ow…" She groaned as she sat there on the ground with her eyes closed and hands on either side of her body, holding her up in a sitting position.

"Oh jeez, Are you alright?" a person reached out a hand and pulled her up.

"It's ok I should have been looking both ways before crossing the hallway," she joked as she looked up at the person. It was a guy; a very attractive guy.

He had bright blonde spiky hair with really pretty blue eyes. _'Jeez I can't stop thinking about boys and I've only been here a little while!'_

He laughed while he scratched the back of his head and grinned as he held out a hand for her to shake, "So are you new here? Cause I haven't seen you around. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way!"

"Yeah I just moved here, I'm Sakura Haruno," she told him as she shook his hand.

"Oh really that's cool, what grade are you in cause I'm a junior."

'_Well he sure talks __a lot.'_

"Same here, hey Naruto I don't really want to be a bother but do you think you could take me to the office so I can get my schedule?"

"Sure! Come on!" with that he grabbed her hand and started running down the crowded hallway.

"What the hell?" Sakura was trying to keep up with Naruto so she wouldn't trip over her feet.

"Alright we're here," he exclaimed with a grin. Sakura stopped and let go of his hand and put her hands on her knees for support.

"Did we really need to run all the way here?" she said raising a pink eyebrow in his direction.

"Well…I guess not, but it was fun!"

Sakura just laughed at his response, "Ok Naruto, thanks again." They exchanged waves as she entered the office.

Sitting at the front desk was a lady with black hair pulled back. She was talking to another busty woman with blonde hair pulled back in low pigtails.

"Shizune, make sure all these papers get copied and passed out in the staff mailboxes," stated the blonde woman.

"Yes Ma'am, right away."

"Excuse me? Sorry to interrupt, but I'm new here and I need to pick up my schedule."

"Oh, of course. What's your name?" asked Shizune.

Before Sakura could answer the blonde woman answered for her, "Sakura Haruno, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Sakura answered politely.

"Your mother and I talked recently, and I don't think I could mistake your…pink hair."

'_She must be the principal__,'_ Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, it's a head turner all right," she stated kind of embarrassed.

"Here you go Sakura, and welcome to Konoha academy." Shizune smiled and handed Sakura her schedule.

"Thank you," and with that Sakura smiled and began to journey to find her homeroom.

While walking through the halls she had people looking at her in different ways. The guys would check her out while the girls would glare, but all together they were looking at her full head of pink hair.

'_Defia__ntly some friendly people here...' _She ignored them and eventually found what she was hoping to be her homeroom.

The desk in the front of the room was empty. _'Well this is just _great_, what if I'm not in the right place…' _

"Sakura-Chan!"

She looked up to find Naruto running up to her from the back of the class.

"Oh, hi Naruto."

"I didn't know you had this homeroom, I would have waited for you at the office and taken you here myself," he stated sheepishly.

"Oh no that's ok I didn't really have any trouble finding it, but can you double check to see if I'm in the right place since apparently no teacher is here?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, and the teacher always comes late," he looked over her schedule,

"Yup! Your in the right place, you know what you have a lot of classes with me and my friends! Come on! I'll introduce you!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back of the classroom where a bunch of kids were sitting and chatting.

"Hey you guys! This is Sakura Haruno, she's new here! Well…Introduce yourselves!"

"Tch, well if you'd shut up dobe then maybe we could."

"What did you say teme?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," the boy who insulted Naruto spoke. Sakura looked over the male. He had long-ish black hair and dark eyes. _'Wait does he have a twin, he looks like that guy I saw this morning.' _

Sasuke looked her over, _'She's actually pretty cute; I just hope she's not a fan girl'_

"Hey Sasuke can I ask you a question?" she asked with a strange look.

"Not including that one?" he replied with a smirk.

'_Smart ass__,'_ she thought as she pursed her lips, "Yeah, Do you have a brother?"

He looked a little shocked and she wondered if she should have been that pushy.

"Sadly yes, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, I just think I saw him this morning," _'Along with girly man and ass hole' _

"Sakura I don't suggest going near him and his friends they're…troublesome. By the way I'm Shikamaru Nara." She turned to find a guy with brown eyes and hair tied back, it looked like a pineapple. He looked rather lazy. _'I'm glad not everyone is uptight.'_

Shikamaru was amazed with her straight forwardness and that she wasn't all over Sasuke right when she walked in the room. He smirked, _'Impressive.'_

The rest of them continued to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, and you should stay away from my Sasuke-kun. If you do we'll be great friends!" Ino had long platinum blonde hair put up in a high pony tail with long side-bangs and blue eyes.

"Not yours," stated Sasuke placing a hand on his forehead.

'_She __probably spends way to much time obsessing over her looks, but she seems nice. And she can have Sasuke, I don't even know him.' _

"The names Kiba." _'He's cute! Way too many good looking guys here.'_

Kiba had short messy brown hair and two red triangle tattoos on his face which gave him a bad boy look.

'_She's…__Attractive. This should be interesting,'_ Kiba thought.

"I-I'm Hinata, it's nice to m-meet you," another girl introduced. She seemed very shy. She had short black hair and pale purple eyes.

"And I'm Chouji." Sakura turned to the boy. He was eating a bag of garlic and onion potato chips.

'_Wonder if he'll share__…' _He had brown hair which he styled in an odd fashion. He was a little heavy looking to, but that didn't really matter to her.

"You like those chips too? That's my favorite kind," Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura, I have a feeling you and I will get along great," said Chouji as he offered her some chips.

"Wow Chouji, you never share food with anyone you've just met," said Ino.

Sakura took some with a smile and took a seat in an empty desk between Sasuke and Naruto.

"So um where _is_ the teacher?"

"Well Kakashi is always running late so he'll be here about five minutes after the bell. And since he's always late he tries to think of new excuses everyday," replied Kiba with an annoyed look.

"Which works out nicely for you Kiba, seeing as you're late quite a lot," said Ino while filing her nails.

'_At least I won__'t have to worry about being late for school. That's a plus I guess.'_

"It's actually quite troublesome," said Shikamaru. He had his feet on the desk and his arms behind his head.

"So Sakura, what's your schedule?" asked Ino, suddenly all excited.

"Homeroom: Kakashi, Language Arts: Anko, Art/Photography: Kurinei/Genma, Advanced math: Yamato, Lunch, Physics: Orochimaru, History: Kakashi, Gym: Gai. Study period replacing gym on Friday with Asuma."

"Hmmm, you have Language arts with Me, Naruto, and Shino, who you haven't met yet," replied Ino.

"Wow Sakura-Chan you're in advanced math? You must be smart!" yelled Naruto as he lazily put in arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Naruto," she exclaimed with a smile.

Some of the guys looked with a hint of jealousy.

"Sure she's smart but she's not going to have any fun in that class if she doesn't know anybody," stated Kiba simply.

"N-Neji, my cousin, has advanced m-math with you Sakura," Hinata started, "He's really s-smart and looks just like me so y-you should be able to recognize him."

"Really Hinata? Well that's good to know," she said with a smile.

"How 'bout art?" asked Sakura.

"Well I guess you'll have Sai, he's kinda cranky though. Not the nicest person in the bunch," stated Kiba, "Hinata do you have art too?"

"Y-yes, I do," she replied still in her shy manner.

"I have art too," said Choji.

"You're taking art?" asked Sasuke a little surprised.

"Yeah, why not? I like drawing and taking pictures of food."

"Uh, ok then."

"Physics is another advanced class, but I think you have that with Gaara, Kankuro, Me, and possibly Temari," stated Shikamaru lazily.

"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are all siblings they moved here from Suna a while back but a lot of people are afraid of them," Kiba explained, "Donno' why though."

"As for history, you've got Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba," said Ino.

"You'll like Gaara Sakura-Chan, but he can get a bit quiet. Be careful of his brother, he's kind of a perv. And Gym you have with everybody!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But I'm sure you'll meet some of our other friends in your classes as well since we don't know exactly what their schedules are. Study period is basically a few seniors running a class of students," replied Ino.

"It's just a class you have to show up to, you can do whatever you want basically, if you have good seniors, which doesn't happen often," explained Sasuke.

"Good at least I know one person in each class." Sakura said. _'I guess this won't be half-bad.' _

All of a sudden a silver haired man walked into the class room reading and orange book.

"Hello students, sorry I'm late but I had to save a…goldfish! Yeah a goldfish from a burning building and-"

"Save it Kakashi-sensei! That's a horrible lie!" yelled Naruto as he stood up.

"Sit down Naruto, so I can get on with attendance. Ah, I see we have a new student, you must be Sakura Haruno. Welcome to Konoha High School; you can call me Kakashi. Why don't you tell us about yourself," he said with a crinkled smile as he looked in Sakura's direction.

"Um….I just moved here like last week, I love music, and I'm good at sports."

"Good, Thank you Sakura."

After a short attendance and small conversations the bell rang ending homeroom, seeing as it was only ten minutes to start with.

'_Ok let__'s do this.' _

Just thenNaruto slung an arm around Sakura's shoulders, "Let's go Sakura-Chan!"

"What Naruto were not gonna run to this class?" she asked sarcastically.

"We can if you want!" he said with a grin.

"That's ok I'll pass, Bye guys see you later." She waved to the people she didn't have her next class with.

"Hey Naruto can you show me were my locker's at?"

"Yes! Onward we go!"

'_He's so weird__, but I like him.' _She smiled.

Naruto took Sakura to her locker then back down the hall to their English class to start their day. But what she didn't know was that pretty much all the guys she had just met were checking her out.

She was in for quite a ride…

* * *

Sooooo this one wasn't that interesting but I had to start it somehow! Remember to show love!


	2. Boys be perverted and skanks be skanks

Kudomeya, I love you! First reviewer and on the first day the story was posted! And more thanks to cool44, Psycho-Panda-Chan, and SasoLOVE111.

(If you review I mention your name, woo!) And sorry it took me longer than expected to update. My Dad got me a new computer but it took a while to transfer everything form my old computer. SO YEAH! Oh and check out my new poll that deals with this story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_RECAP:_

"_Yes! Onward we go!" _

'_He's so weird, but I like him.' She smiled. _

_Naruto took Sakura to her locker then back down the hall to their English class to start their day. But what she didn't know was that pretty much all the guys she had just met were checking her out._

_She was in for quite the surprise later that day…_

* * *

Ch 2. Let boys be perverted and skanks…be skanks.

Naruto and Sakura arrived at there English class a little after Ino, who was currently sitting near the back of the room.

"Hey guys' saved you a seat!" yelled Ino waving.

Ino was sitting in the very back row so Sakura sat in the seat right in front of her and Naruto sat on Sakura's Left in the same row.

"So Sakura where do you like to shop?" asked Ino leaning on the front of her desk.

"Anywhere I can get skinny jeans and graphic T-shirts."

"Sweet, you and I will have to go shopping sometime. We'll get Hinata to come along too!" she replied with a grin. Sakura and Ino continued to make small talk until Naruto decided to be loud again.

"Shino! We're back here! Shino!"

"Naruto shut up! He heard you the first time!" yelled Ino rubbing her temples.

"…Hi guys," said Shino. He was a creepy looking guy but it was in a cool, mysterious kind of way. He had dark brown hair spiked up and was wearing

Sunglasses and a gray hoodie.

"Shino this is Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan this is Shino," exclaimed Naruto.

"…Nice to meet you," he replied holding out his hand.

"Same." She shook his hand and gave him a smile.

Shino walked around and sat in the desk behind Naruto, and they all began to talk about their interests until the bell rang.

"Ok class settle down we're going to start now." The woman speaking was dressed in an all black skirt-suit. Her expression looked a little annoyed.

"The names Anko. Follow the normal school rules and we won't have any problems-"she was cut off as the door opened revealing a red haired boy with shocking green eyes and a tattoo on his forehead which was the Japanese symbol for 'love'.

'_Awesome'_ she thought to herself.

"Breaking rule number one on the first day Mr. Sabaku?"

He didn't reply as he looked for a seat.

"Gaara! Back here!"

Gaara looked and saw Naruto sitting in the back next to a girl with...bright pink hair? There was a seat open in front of Naruto and kitty-corner from the pink haired girl so he walked to his seat, gave Naruto a quick nod, and sat down.

"Alright kids, today is easy we're just going to play a simple name game to get to know everybody, seeing as you may not know each other and we have a new student." She looked back at Sakura and shot her a quick smile.

"The directions are simple; say your name and one or more things you like. For example, my name is Anko and I like watching awful crime shows on TV because they amuse me." The class gave her collective weird looks.

"Alright let's start in the back. Miss Yamanaka if you would please begin for us." Stated Anko and she walked over to her desk and sat down.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I like shopping, and….boys," some people giggled as she sat back down.

"…Shino Aubrame. I like bugs and the outdoors..."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I _love_ Ramen! Sakura laughed a little and a bunch of students gave him a weird look.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm new here. I like music, sports, and just about everything I guess." With that Sakura sat back down. She felt like the whole class was staring at her, which they were.

"Gaara Sabaku. I don't like…most things." He turned and looked Sakura over before he faced forward and sat back down.

'_Um ok?'_

Sakura didn't feel it was important to listen to the rest of the students names. They just whispered in the back through the rest of class.

"Gaara this is Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan this is Gaara." stated Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto they know each other's names. They were paying attention to the name game," replied Ino giving Naruto an 'are you retarded?' look.

"Oh yeah," he rubbed the back of his head dumbly.

With that class was over before they knew it. They all began to exit the classroom together.

"Sorry Sakura. None of us have classes by the art room;" Ino said sadly, "Think you'll be ok?"

"Sure, just point me in a general direction," exclaimed Sakura with a smile and thumbs up.

Gaara walked up next to her and pointed, "Straight down this hall then make a left into the classroom after the second staircase," and with that he started walking in the opposite direction.

Sakura looked shocked, along with the others, but shook it aside and waved,

"Thanks Gaara! Bye guys I'll see you at lunch right?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan! I'll save you a seat next to me!" yelled Naruto jumping up and down.

"Naruto clam down…..we need to go, bye Sakura," stated Shino calmly as they all went the opposite way.

'_Alright let__'s find this art room, no time to get lost'_

Sakura walked straight down the hallway, just like Gaara told her. She eventually realized that the art room was in a different grade's hallway.

More specifically: the senior hallway. As she walked she knew people were staring and checking her out, again. It was starting to bug her.

'_I want to punch all of them….__..'_ She could see the stairway about 10 feet away but she wouldn't just let them stare at her.

So she turned around, put a hand on her hip, and glared, "Why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer!"

They all looked shocked that an underclassman, let alone a girl, just told them off. Sakura marched straight into the art room right as the bell rang for class.

She saw Hinata and Chouji sitting next to each other at a table.

"Hi guys!" exclaimed Sakura, with a smile and wave.

"Hi again Sakura," replied Chouji while stuffing his face.

"H-Hi Sakura. How was English?"

"It was OK; I mean the teacher's cool but a little weird. And I met Shino then Gaara; he ended up being in our class," said Sakura as she sat down in the seat across from Hinata.

"Alright students settle down and take a seat," said a woman wearing a white dress and a paint apron over it. She had black hair and red-ish brown eyes.

"But don't get to comfortable because I will be assigning you seats later," stated a tall man with brown hair and a tooth pick in his mouth.

You could hear collective groans from the students.

"My name is Kurinei and this is Genma. I'll be doing the art portion and he'll be doing the photography portion," stated Kurinei as she placed a hand on her hip,"There will be a total of 6 major projects in this class: Painting, sculpting, pottery, drawing, a photo collage, and a work of your choosing." She walked over to her desk and sat down.

"We start Painting tomorrow," replied Genma,"You don't need to bring your own supplies but if you have them you're more than welcome to. Now for attendance and assigned seats."

All the students stood up near the front of the class room waiting to be assigned.

As Genma went through students before her Sakura zoned out not really caring,

"Sakura Haruno."

She looked up, "Here."

"Welcome to Konoha high school Sakura. Why don't you go have a seat at the second to last table in the back."

She grabbed her things and started walking to the back. When she looked up to see who was at her table she went into shock. Sitting at her table were two of the seniors from the incident this morning, one of which called her sweetheart, and another boy she didn't know.

"Oh good god you've got to be kidding me," she mumbled. She took a couple more steps until the blond boy noticed her.

"Well look who came back, yeah. Hiya sweetheart did you miss me?"

"So much…" she replied as she sat down next to the familiar looking red head and put her head in her hands.

"Sakura Haruno, correct?" asked the red haired boy.

She turned to him, "Guilty as charged, and you are?"

"Sasori and the idiot blond is Deidara," he replied.

"Hey! Yeah. Not an idiot!"

"Could have fooled me…" mumbled Sakura.

"Hi Sakura, My name's Sai."

She turned to look at the boy. He had frightfully pale skin and short black hair. His eyes were also about as dark as his hair and he had a fake looking smile on his face.

"Oh so you're Sai. Naruto told me I'd have art with you," said Sakura as she rested her head on her hand.

"Oh so you're hanging out with dickless? Well then I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you." He replied with his fake smile.

"Anyway Sakura, how do you like it here so far?" asked Sasori.

"It's not bad other than people staring at me and that little run in we had this morning," replied Sakura as she gave Deidara a little glare.

Deidara smirked, "Sorry Sakura-Chan I couldn't help it," he grabbed her hand and kissed it, "It's not everyday that we get cute new students."

She blushed lightly and pulled her hand away, "Right whatever…"

"He's right Sakura," stated Sasori.

Just then the bell rang.

"Alright gotta go!" Sakura stood up and started to walk away but a hand lightly grabbed her wrist.

"See you soon Sakura," whispered Sasori as he let go of her wrist.

Sakura scurried over to Hinata as she proceeded out of the room.

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and smirked.

"S-so Sakura. I saw that you got put at a table with Sai and the two seniors," said Hinata, "Were they nice to you?"

"A little to nice if you ask me…" she replied, "Hinata do you think you could show me to my math class?"

"O-of course. My class is right next to it anyway."

Hinata took Sakura back to her locker then down into the math hallway.

"A-alright this is it. My cousin N-Neji is in your class. I'll meet you out here when class is over." She said quietly.

"Thanks Hinata you're a big help, see ya soon," replied Sakura with a wave as she entered her class.

As she walked in she almost hit herself because sitting in the back of the room were _all _the seniors from the run-in this morning plus more. _'Joy…'_

"Hey! It's the Bitch!"

She rolled her eyes and tried to find a seat as far away from them as possible.

She ended up sitting in the third row second seat. As she sat down she could here Deidara whining in the back about how there was a seat next to him and she wouldn't sit there.

"Excuse me."

Sakura looked up to find a girl with brown hair in two cute buns standing in front of her desk.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes."

"Oh sorry, I'm Tenten. Ino was talking about you last hour and said you were in my class. It's nice to meet you. Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked.

"Same, and please do. I don't need those idiots in the back finding a way to sit by me," she replied with a smile.

After another minute or so of small talk a boy walked in, a very handsome boy.

"Hey Neji," said Tenten

"Hey, Whose this?" he asked looking over Sakura.

"This is Sakura Haruno. She just moved here."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Neji."

"Ahh, so you're Hinata's cousin. Pleasure to meet you as well," she said with a smile.

"You've met Hinata?" he asked

"Yeah she has a lot of classes with me," she replied with a smile.

The bell rang and Neji sat down in front of Sakura.

"Everybody be quiet. My name's Yamato. We aren't doing anything today other than assigning seats," stated the teacher. He had light brown hair and scary looking dark eyes.

'_Seriously? Last time we assigned seat__s I got stuck next to creepers…' _as she was thinking she turned to look at the back of the room only to find them all staring at her. She turned back around and slumped down in her desk. _'Great.'_

While going through names Tenten was placed at one side of the room and Neji on the other.

'_W__ell maybe I'll have a chance to sit by at least one of them.'_ …No.

She was placed in the second to last row, middle seat, surrounded by all seniors.

(**A/N**: Hidan to her left, Sasori to her right, Deidara in front of her, Itachi behind her, Kisame behind Sasori and Tobi behind Hidan.)

"Just great," she whispered sarcastically.

Tenten gave her a sympathetic look as she sat down.

Deidara turned completely around in his desk and put his arms on Sakura's desk,

"Hi again Sakura-Chan, yeah. Miss me?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

She leaned back in her desk, crossed her arms, and smirked, "Yeah Dei, why'd you leave me?"

The blue guy started laughing, "Hey pinky has a sense of humor."

She turned to him, "Hey jaws, why don't you shut-up."

When Sakura turned back to face forward there was a boy with an orange mask _really_ close to her face, "I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi thinks Sakura-Chan is beautiful!"

She scooted back in her desk a bit, "Um thank you Tobi."

"TOBI YOU IDIOT! Go sit back down in your seat! Yeah!" yelled Deidara.

"Aw don't be so mean to him," stated Sakura.

"Tobi is a good boy sempai!" he replies as he goes up to Sakura and hugs her, "Tobi loves Sakura-Chan! She's so PRETTY!"

Sakura smiled and laughed. Some of the guys looked a tad jealous

"Tobi leave her alone and sit down," said the boy behind her.

Sakura almost forgot he was there, he was being so quiet.

"So Sakura, you've met Tobi. To your left is Hidan behind you is Itachi and next to Itachi is Kisame," said Sasori.

She turned to Kisame, "I prefer jaws."

"And I prefer anything that gets on your nerves," he replied with a smirk.

"I still think Bitch is a damn good name," stated Hidan crossing his arms.

She turned to Hidan and poked his cheek, "And I think Dip-shit fits you quite nicely."

She now turned to Itachi, "So you're Sasuke's older brother, huh? Now I know where he gets his 'I'm better than everyone attitude'," with that she turned back around.

Just as she was comfortable in her seat she felt someone breathing by her ear.

"Watch what you say blossom." It sent shivers down her spine as he moved away.

She leaned back just enough in her desk so she could see Itachi's face, "I don't think I will." With that the bell rang and she left Itachi Uchiha shocked and amazed to say the least. _'She's….amusing.'_

Sakura walked out of the room to find Hinata, Neji, and Tenten waiting for her.

"H-how was math Sakura-Chan?"

"I got stuck next to the seniors' again," she said as they began to walk.

"If they bother you Sakura just let me know," said Neji with a hint of protectiveness in his voice.

"We'll meet you in the lunch room. We're making a stop at our lockers," said Tenten as the duo walked away with a wave.

Hinata and Sakura entered the cafeteria and it was already full of people so they walked to the lunch line as fast as they could.

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura looked to find Sasuke right behind her, "Hi Sasuke."

"How's your day been so far?"

"Good other than the occasional your brother's friends bugging me, but no big deal," she answered as she grabbed her food and paid.

"Sorry about them," he said as he looked up and groaned, "Great."

"Sasuke-kun!" "I love you Sasuke-kun!" "Marry me!"

Sakura was taken aback at the amount of girls that suddenly surrounded her and Sasuke. They all looked trashy and had on way too much make-up.

"Who's this skank?" asked one of the girls with red hair and glasses.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and quickly looked over the girl, "Hm, Says the girl who has her boobs hanging out of her top and her ass crack revealed from a piece of fabric that you consider a skirt, yeah good choice of words hun," remarked Sakura as she pulled Sasuke out of the pit of whores and over to wear Naruto and everyone else was sitting.

"Wow! Sakura that was awesome the way you told off Karin!" stated Ino while giving Sakura a round of applause.

"No big deal," she replied with a laugh as she took the empty seat next to Naruto.

"You're my hero Sakura-Chan!" yelled Naruto as he slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Do you guys have a fan-girl problem or something?" asked Sakura.

"Something like that," replied Kiba as he sat on the other side of Sakura.

Lunch was filled with everyone asking Sakura different questions about her likes and dislikes. Unknown to Sakura, a group of senior boys watched her with curiosity the entire time. As lunch ended she walked to Physics with Shikamaru and Gaara, they were both kind of quiet.

Physics was a bore on the first day. The creepy Pedophile-like teacher went of the class rules and regulations and how he liked snakes.

Sakura ended up meeting Gaara's siblings, who she thought were cool.

Temari had sandy blond hair in four pig-tails and she didn't take crap from anybody.

Kankuro was just as Naruto had informed her: a pervert, but a funny one at that.

He kept using lame pick-up lines on Sakura as she tried to hold in her laughter through class. He had messy light brown hair and he wore purple face paint, which was quite interesting.

As the bell rang to end class Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru all walked Sakura down the hall to her history class because they all had classes in that hallway.

"Thanks guys see ya after class," said Sakura as she entered back into Kakashi's classroom. Surprisingly he was sitting at his desk reading the same book.

"Hello again Sakura," he greeted with a smile,"Take a seat anywhere. I won't be assigning seats or doing anything else today for that matter."

"Alright cool."

Sakura looked back to see Kiba in the last row smiling at her so she made her way back and sat next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey Sakura, how was physics?" he asked

"Boring plus the teachers creepy but it's not bad," she replied.

"Sakura-Chan!"

Both Kiba and Sakura looked up to find Naruto running at them with Sasuke farther behind him. Naruto sat next to Sakura while Sasuke sat in front of her.

Sakura laughed, "Hi guys. Naruto are you always this energetic?"

"Always," replied Kiba and Sasuke with annoyance evident across their features.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

They all looked up to find the red-headed whore standing in front of them.

"Sasuke-kun why are you around this skank again?" she asked and she placed her hands on Sasuke's desk and leaned down showing _way_ more cleavage then a shirt should.

"Shut up and go away Karin, and she's not a whore," explained Sasuke and he rested his head on his hand.

"Hmph! Why are you so mean Sasuke-kun?" she asked pressing her arms closer to her chest.

"Ok Hun I think he gets the point that your boobs, or lack there of, are right there. Now what you need to do is get a clue and take your slutty-ass far away from him, his type is obviously not whore," stated Sakura with a smirk.

She had no comeback as she stomped away.

"Sakura you're awesome," exclaimed Kiba as they high-fived.

"Thanks again," said Sasuke.

The bell rang for class and it was pretty easy for the rest of class they just talked all hour about sports and other things they all enjoyed doing.

When class ended Sakura took Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto and joined back up with her 'physics buddies' as they all walked to the gym.

"Sakura let me take you to the girls' locker room," exclaimed Kankuro.

"Oh hell no Kankuro get your ass over to the boys' locker room, now," demanded Temari as she led Sakura to the locker room.

Kankuro walked away feeling defeated.

Right as Sakura entered the locker room all she could hear was a million different conversations but mostly gossip about her.

"Oh my god, there she is."

"I hear she was flirting with the seniors, what nerve."

"She's also having sex with all the guys form our grade."

"What a whore."

"Shut-up!" yelled Temari, "Find something true to talk about."

"Thanks Temari," whispered Sakura.

Sakura found her assigned locker and changed into her gym uniform.

"Dang Sakura, you make the gym clothes look _hot_!" exclaimed Ino giving her a wink.

Sakura turned around and blushed a bit, "Ino shut up!"

She did look good in it. The uniform consisted of short black spandex shorts and a formfitting white T-shirt. She decided to wear her black high-tops and put her hair in a high messy bun.

Tenten walked around the corner and looked at her, "She's right, you look good. The boys are gonna _love_ you," she stated.

'_Gre__at, just what I need.' _

All the girls walked out and took a seat on the bleachers but while Sakura walked up her last step of the bleachers she heard a wolf whistle and a familiar voice.

"Wow Pinky, never thought that gym sweats could look so good," stated Kisame with a shark like grin.

"Agreed, yeah," replied Deidara with a smirk.

She turned around and glared at both of them, "Jeez guys, keep it in your pants," she replied as she sat down. As she leaned back and crossed her arms the boys came out of the locker room.

"Wow guys didn't think it'd take you _that_ long to get ready," stated Ino as she filed her nails.

"Who was fixing their hair?" asked Temari with a smirk.

"Neji, and it didn't take us that long," replied Sasuke as he and the rest of the guys walked up to the bleachers to sit by the girls.

"Shut-up Uchiha," retorted Neji with a glare.

"Hi Sakura-Chan!" yelled Naruto as he took a seat next to her.

Kiba, Kankuro, Sasuke, and Shikamaru sat around her as well.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile.

"Not to be to straight forward or anything, but Sakura you look great in that uniform," remarked Sasuke as he looked her over.

"What he means to say is, Sakura your_ damn_ sexy," yelled Kankuro as Sakura turned red with embarrassment.

"I second that statement," replied Kiba with a smile.

"Third," stated Shikamaru.

"Shut-up you guys!" demanded Sakura as she buried her face in Naruto's shoulder.

"Aw Sakura-Chan you're so cute!" said Naruto as he laid his head on top of hers.

"You guys are impossible…." She replied.

Across the gym the Akatsuki gang, as Sakura found was what they referred to themselves as, were staring jealously at the boys surrounding Sakura especially the one she was resting her head on.

"That's not fair, yeah," stated Deidara crossing his arms.

"Agreed," replied Sasori as he glared at the group.

Just then a whistle blew and everybody looked to the center of the gym.

"Hello my youthful students! My name is Gai and I will be your youthful Physical education instructor!" The instructor was wearing the tightest whole body green spandex suit Sakura had ever seen.

Sakura sweat dropped, "What the hell is he wearing?" she asked in a whisper while covering her eyes.

"Oh that's normal, wait till you meet Lee," replied Shikamaru.

Just then a boy about Sakura's age came running out in the exact same clothes as the teacher. _'Oh boy….'_

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei, I hear we have a new youthful student in this class!" yelled Lee.

"Why yes of course Lee. Her name is Sakura Haruno, Sakura could you come down here please!" stated Gai with a thumbs up.

"Why me," mumbled Sakura as she got up.

As she made her way down the bleachers she heard wolf whistles and guys asking if she was single. _'Perverts…'_

Right when she made it to the gym floor the boy in green spandex was holding her hands and on his knees, "I am Rock Lee. My dearest Sakura Haruno, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Would you please give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Ummmm, sorry no, But you're very sweet," she answered with a smile.

"I will try harder next time!" he yelled and ran up into the bleachers.

'_Oh god…That's not what I was implying. '_

"Ok students you may ask Sakura some youthful questions before we begin!" yelled Gai.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh no…"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No she won't," replied Itachi from the other side of the gym giving a glare to the male population of the class.

That shut everyone up pretty fast.

"Ok class we will start our youthful class with two warm-up laps around the track outside then meet back in here when you have finished," stated Gai, "Begin!"

Sakura waited for the rest of her new friends to join her as other students passed her by.

"C'mon Sakura we'll show you the way to the track," stated Tenten as she hooked arms with Sakura and dragged her outside.

When they arrived at the track they immediately began to jog.

Sakura ran with the girls but didn't really tune into the conversation other than the part where she was invited to go shopping on Thursday after school.

Sakura ended up jogging little faster than the girls and found the Akatsuki soon jogging next to her.

"Wow can you guys leave me alone for like five minutes? And Hidan stop looking at my butt!" yelled Sakura as she continued along the track.

"Who's the girl?" asked a tall dark boy who had a lot of stitching on his body.

"My girlfriend!" yelled Deidara.

"You wish!" replied Sakura as she tried to jog faster.

"I fucking wish!" declared Hidan.

"She's the hot new chick Kakuzu," replied Kisame, "And our new favorite playtoy."

"You know Sakura the farther ahead of us you go the better look we get of you," stated Itachi with a small smirk.

Sakura slowed down a bit as she finished her second lap.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi brought Sakura-Chan water!" yelled Tobi as he ran up to Sakura and handed her a water bottle.

"Thanks Tobi. You're such a sweetheart," remarked Sakura as she patted his head and took a drink.

"I'm a sweetheart too! Yeah!" whined Deidara.

She stopped drinking and threw the water bottle at Deidara's head. Just then a hand was on the small of her back pushing her back to the gym, "Come on Sakura." She turned to find Sasori directing her to the gym so she moved away.

"I'm capable of getting to the gym by myself thanks," she stated as she walked over to Neji who appeared to be done.

He looked up, "Done already?"

"Yeah running laps is easy, who else is done?"

"Gaara, Temari, Shino, and Lee," he replied as those who were finished began to walk towards them.

"My youthful cherry blossom! Did you have a nice run!" asked/yelled Lee.

"Yeah it was great. Are we walking back up?" she asked

"Yes," replied Gaara as he began to walk.

They all walked back into the gym and sat in the bleachers. Sakura saw the Akatsuki looking at her from the other side of the gym so she made faces at Kisame and Deidara until the rest of her friends walked in.

"I _hate_ running! You get all sweaty and gross," stated Ino as she wiped her forehead with her arm and leaned on Chouji for support.

"Alright my youthful students take your seats!" yelled Gai, "We will be playing capture the flag. The teams will be juniors vs. seniors. The captains will be Itachi Uchiha and Neji Hyuga. We will bring this outside to the football field and divide the sides by the center line. You can use all the grounds around the field as well. Jails for those who are tagged will be soccer nets that I've already set up."

"Alright! You guys are goin' down!" yelled Naruto with determination.

As they walked to the field Neji and Shikamaru discussed 'battle plans' and assigned people their tasks. Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Tenten were given the task of searching for the flag while the rest were to guard the base or be decoys. Neji and Itachi went and hid their flags while Gai explained the rules.

"The rules to this youthful game are simple: find the opposing teams flag without getting tagged. If you are tagged you are put in jail until someone from your team makes it past the jail guard and gives you a free walk back. The game ends when one team retrieves a flag. " explained Gai.

Just then Neji and Itachi returned to the field and everyone lined up on the center line.

"Let this be an example of true youth! Ready, Set, Go!"

Sakura immediately began to run because she knew she was faster than the others which lead to some seniors screaming, "Someone get her!" But she quickly avoided them and she ran off the football field and into the other terrain where they didn't bother to go after her.

'_Hmmm If I were Itachi where would I hide a flag?'_

"Looking for something?"

'_I didn't even hear anyone!'_

She turned around quickly to find Sasori leaning against a tree smirking at her.

"Yeah, want to tell me where it is?" she replied.

All of a sudden he started running at her, "It's not going to be that easy Sakura."

She started running forward at full speed. He knew he couldn't catch her but he also remembered that he came with help. He smirked, "Kisame."

Sakura heard what he said and her eyes widened as Kisame ran right in her path and grabbed her arm, "Gotcha pinky." All of a sudden she was thrown over his shoulder and he began walking.

"Jaws what the hell? Put me down!"

"Not a chance pinky, this is too much fun," he replied with his shark-like smile.

Sakura gave up and crossed her arms and looked behind Kisame as they walked.

Sasori let out a small laugh at Sakura's predicament.

She pouted, "Shut up! I hate you."

"Hey Itachi look what we found," yelled Kisame.

He walked up behind Kisame and looked at Sakura, "How nice of you to join us Blossom."

"Oh shut up! Jaws will ya put me down already?" she yelled.

"Nah, who else wants her?"

"Ok this is not a game of pass the Sakura!" she stated as she kicked Kisame in the stomach and walked over to the soccer net where she leaned on the side.

She turned her head to see the other senior that was running with the group of idiots earlier, "Are you the jail guard?" she asked.

"Sure, you're Sakura right?" he replied.

"Yeah I think your name's Kakuzu right?"

"Correct, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to count my money."

He was one creepy guy, but at least he wasn't harassing her. He was now her second favorite senior right behind Tobi.

'_Maybe while he's counting I can make a break for it…'_

She looked around and found Hidan chasing down Naruto and the other guys watching the flag or trying to get to her side, while Kakuzu was on the other side of the net sitting on the ground counting his money.

'_There was never a rule against a jail break…__plus I see the flag from here.'_ she smiled.

She found a quarter that Kakuzu missed and picked it up, "Hey Kakuzu," he looked up at her, "Go get it," and she threw the coin as far and as hard away as she could and ran towards the flag.

Kakuzu didn't even have the girl on his mind all he wanted to do was go get the money.

Sakura ran to the flag which was currently unoccupied because all the boys were chasing Naruto and Sasuke away from it. She grabbed it and booked her way back to her side.

"Shit! she has the flag!" yelled Hidan, "Someone get her!"

"Go Sakura! Run!" yelled Temari from the other side.

"Oh no you don't Sakura-Chan, yeah," stated Deidara as he got closer behind her.

'_Crap crap crap crap crap C__rap!'_

"Sakura throw it!" yelled Neji as he ran up to the line.

She threw it then was pulled to the ground by Deidara.

Neji caught it on their side and his team was declared the winner.

Deidara wasn't so much paying attention to the game as he was to the girl he was lying on top of as she breathed heavily from all the running she did. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Deidara can you get off now?" shed said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"No I like it here," he replied as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

Sakura was suddenly pulled from under Deidara and into Gaara's chest, "Don't touch her."

"Thanks Gaara," she whispered.

"The winner is the juniors Thanks to the cunning abilities of Sakura Haruno! You can all go back in and change class will be over in about 10 minutes. What youthful students I've been blessed with!" yelled Gai with a shiny smile.

"I'm…exhausted…" huffed Sakura.

Kiba put her arm around his shoulders and his arm around her waist, "Come on I'll help," as they all walked back to the locker rooms.

Sakura was actually glad she moved because it was only her first day of school and she already had so many friends. Plus if this is what everyday was like here, she wouldn't really mind at all.

* * *

Jeez that took forever and I apologize. To much teenage crap going on for me to handle plus write more chapters at a fast rate but I promise to get my next chapter out at lightning speed!

SO **READ** AND **REVIEW**!


	3. New adventures

You reviewers have no idea how big of a smile I had on my face when I saw all your reviews on like the first day! (:D BIGGER THAN THAT!) Thank you to: SasoLOVE111, alyssahhh, Psycho-Panda-Chan, GOTH-Lolita27, sakuraxgaara2233, MewmewInuSaliorHeart, dazzlingninjagirl09, himeko63, luvgoodstuuf.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

RECAP:

"_I'm…exhausted…" huffed Sakura._

_Kiba put her arm around his shoulders and his arm around her waist, "Come on I'll help," as they all walked back to the locker rooms._

_Sakura was actually glad she moved because it was only her first day of school and she already had so many friends. Plus if this is what everyday was like here, she wouldn't really mind at all._

* * *

Ch 3. New adventures.

As Sakura walked home after her first day of school she thought about all the cool and weird people she met. She realized thought the weirdest part was that she was receiving _extra_ attention form the boys she met. But she wouldn't complain she found it flattering.

She smiled at her own realization as she walked along the sidewalk. She looked down at her outfit and laughed. She was wearing boys clothing.

-Flashback-

"_Dang Sakura that's probably the best and sexiest game of capture the flag I've ever seen!" exclaimed Kankuro as the group walked back to the gym._

"_Yeah Sakura, your running is unbelievable. Ever think about running track?" asked Tenten._

_She laughed as she clung to Kiba, "No not really, to must pressure. I just like doing it for fun."_

_They entered the gym and Sakura thanked Kiba for the help as the guys and the girls went their separate ways even though Kankuro tried to go with the girls again. Temari gave him a good smack so he wouldn't try it again._

_As the girls walked into the locker room Sakura went up to her locker and gasped in shock. There were the words 'Get lost whore' in red paint on her locker. The locker was broken into and her clothes were ruined. _

'At least it was an old outfit...' _she thought as she looked sadly at the clothes._

"_What the hell?" yelled Temari as she looked at Sakura's locker._

"_Bet you that bitch Karin did it," replied Tenten as she put a hand on Temari's shoulder._

"_I _know_ she did it, that skank!" exclaimed Ino with frustration._

"_Its ok guys, that bitch wont get off that easy," stated Sakura, "Do you guys have any extra clothes I could borrow?"_

"_N-no sorry Sakura," said Hinata with a sympathetic look._

"_Sorry didn't bring my emergency wardrobe yet," stated Ino._

"_Let's go ask the boys," replied Tenten as she pulled Sakura back to the gym, "I'm sure they have something."_

_As they got out to the gym some of the boys were already there._

"_Going home in your gym clothes girls?" asked Kankuro with his perverted smile. _

"_Sorry no," replied Ino, "Karin trashed Sakura's clothes. Do any of you have extra stuff with you?"_

"_I've got a Shirt Sakura-chan. It might be a little big but you can wear it," stated Naruto with a grin as he ran to get his shirt. _

"_I've got shorts," added Gaara as he turned to go get them._

_Sakura smiled, "Thanks guys."_

-End Flashback-

She looked down at Naruto's shirt. It was blue with a red swirl on the front and it smelled like ramen. He was right when he said it would be too big, she was practically swimming in it. Gaara's shorts weren't too bad, but she did have to wear a belt.

As she reached her house she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Sitting on the front table was a note from her mom and a bunch of money.

Sakura-

The money is for your own purposes, use it however you want. The fridge and pantry are stocked to last you through a war so you should be alright. I will be back late Monday night. You can have friends over if you'd like. I know you'll make smart decisions.

Love Mom

P.S. Hope your first day of school went well. I want to hear all about it and the new friends you made when I get back! xoxo

'_That's so like her,'_ she thought with a smile.

Sakura dropped her bag in the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and a drink. She made her way to the living room and plopped on the couch to watch some TV.

The rest of the night was a boring since there was no homework or anything else she could do. She made herself dinner and went to bed around ten.

The rest of the week was a breeze. There was the usual, guys' hitting on her, Hidan being an ass hole, Karin being a whore, same old same old.

Gym had officially become her favorite class since she had all of her friends in it. The class was told they would begin swimming on Thursday and continue through Friday as well.

She knew that was going to be quite the episode, Sakura in a bathing suit in front of guys that have _already_ been hitting on her: oh joy.

* * *

-Thursday-

Sakura woke up that morning excited to go shopping with the girls after school but dreading swimming in gym class today. _'Ugh, why me?' _

She went and took a quick shower and came out wearing a green tank-top with teenage mutant ninja turtles on it and dark wash skinny jeans.

She grabbed a random swimsuit out of her drawer and stuffed it in her bag as she ran down the stairs.

She looked at the time, _'Shit! I'm gonna be late!'_

Today was declared no breakfast and flip-flop day. Sakura ran to the door, slipped on some green flip-flops, and ran out the door with her bag.

She sprinted down the sidewalk praying that she would get there on time.

*Honk* *Honk* Sakura turned to find Itachi's car pulled up next to her, "Get in," he stated simply.

Sakura wasn't going to say no to a ride to school so she jumped over the back door and squished into a seat between Hidan and Sasori as Itachi sped forward.

"Good morning Sakura," said Sasori.

"Morning," she panted as she leaned back in her seat.

"You can rest on my shoulder Sakura," Hidan said with a smirk.

"Just….for…a minute," she replied, "Is there…a seatbelt…for me?"

"I'll be your seatbelt," stated Sasori with a completely serious look.

"Ok," she replied not really awake enough to care as she lay against Hidan's shoulder.

"Too much partying last night pinky?" asked Kisame with his sharky grin.

"No, Physics homework blows," she replied with a sigh.

"Hold on guys," said Itachi as he slammed on the breaks.

Sakura closed her eyes and grabbed to closest thing to her which happened to be Hidan's arm.

She expected to be shot forward but was held in place a firm arm around her waist.

"Told you I'd be your seatbelt," exclaimed Sasori with a small smirk.

'_Oh my god, too close!'_

"Sorry about that," replied Itachi blankly, "we're here."

"Thanks for the ride. Gotta go!" yelled Sakura as she jumped over Hidan and out of the car.

Sakura sprinted down the hallway to get to her home room. She ran into the room just as the bell rang, "Yes!"

"Jeez Sakura did you leave your house without looking at your hair?" asked Ino horrified.

"I was running late," she huffed, "if it's bugging you then you can attempt to fix it."

"Attempt? Hunny I _will_ fix it," she exclaimed as she sat behind Sakura and began to fix her hair.

"Nice hair Sakura, going for the 'I just had hot sex' look? I do agree that it looks wonderful," snickered Kiba.

"I think Sakura-Chan looks great all the time!" yelled Naruto.

"Aw thanks Naruto, That's why you're my favorite!" exclaimed Sakura with a smile.

"Ok I made a masterpiece of your hair! Ok so not a masterpiece but its better. No pictures please," Ino stated a little to pleased with herself.

She put Sakura's rosy hair in a high bun with her bangs framing her face nicely she added two chopsticks as well.

"Goes with your shirt," said Sasuke as he looked her over.

"Sorry I'm late kids I had a…date! Yes beautiful girl and-"

"Save it Kakashi!" yelled the students.

The first half of the day was a bore. In English they started to read some boring book that no one cared about.

In art they started the painting unit. Sakura painted Hinata and Chouji while they were painting, it turned out to be a great piece even though she didn't quite finish. What she didn't know was that just about every guy in the class painted her.

Math was a pain. Sakura tried to pay attention but it was hard with Hidan trying to talk to her, Sasori playing with her hair, and Deidara laying on her desk over her work.

"Hope you all understand this," stated Yamato, "because you will be tested soon. Class dismissed."

"Ugh! How can I learn anything when I'm surrounded by idiots?" exclaimed Sakura out of frustration, "Deidara move, I need to get my stuff."

"Aw but it's comfortable," he whined, "and it's such a pretty view, yeah," as he looked up at her.

She glared and he took that as a signal to get up or he would be punched. She gathered her stuff and got up to leave.

"Bye Sakura, see you at the pool," remarked Itachi with a smirk.

'_Oh kami, don't remind me…'_

She ran out of the room and caught up with Neji, Tenten, and Hinata.

"You ok Sakura?" asked a concerned Neji as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"No! I don't get anything that's going on in math because those idiots won't allow me to pay attention!" she yelled.

"I'll help you study before the test if that helps at all," suggested Neji.

"That would be great, thanks. Now lets go eat, I didn't get any breakfast!" exclaimed Sakura and she pulled them to the cafeteria.

They walked up to the table to find a Sasuke putting down a stack of pizzas.

"Hey Sakura come over here!" yelled Chouji as he took a seat next to Ino.

Sakura sat down next to Shikamaru, "What's going on?"

"First Thursday of every month Sasuke buys us all pizza," he explained.

"Sasuke you are my new favorite," stated Sakura as she grabbed two pieces.

"Glad to hear it," he replied with a small smile.

"But Sakura-Chan I thought I was your favorite!" yelled Naruto.

"But you didn't get me pizza for lunch…but I still love you!" she defended.

Gaara came and sat down next to her.

"Hi Gaara," she greeted as she ate her pizza.

"Hey."

"Did either of you do the physics homework last night?" she asked.

"It was too troublesome, I didn't even attempt it," replied Shikamaru as he leaned back in his chair.

"I did some of it," Gaara replied as he grabbed some pizza.

"We had Physics homework?" yelled Kankuro from further down the table.

Sakura laughed and Temari hit Kankuro.

"Sakura-Chan you have pizza sauce on your cheek!" Naruto pointed out.

"I do?" she asked.

"I'll get it," stated Gaara as he wiped it off with his finger then licked it off.

Sakura blushed, "Thanks."

In physics class Orochimaru didn't even collect the homework that Sakura worked so hard on last night, she was less than thrilled. But it didn't matter later when she almost busted out laughing because of Kankuro's futile attempts to hit on her.

In history they went over previous wars and were told that they'd have a project to do later on in the year.

"Why do you look so worried Sakura-Chan?" whispered Naruto.

"She doesn't want to swim in gym," answered Sasuke.

"Exactly, I'm dreading the minutes until gym while other people are counting down till they get to see me in my bathing suit," she stated while she put her head down.

"I'm excited," whispered Kiba as he wiggled his eyebrows.

The bell rang ending class and Sakura groaned, "Why me?"

"Don't make me drag you down to the gym, because I will" retorted Sasuke as he and Naruto hooked Sakura's arms and began to walk with her.

"No I….uh…feel sick! To the nurse's office!" she exclaimed but she didn't get anywhere since the boys continued to pull her along.

Suddenly someone was right behind her with their hands on her waist, "Come on Sakura. It's not like you're out of shape."

She turned her head to find Kiba right in her face; she blushed and got out of all other their holds on her.

"Perverts," she mumbled as she walked the rest of the way with Gaara and Temari.

Since Sakura's locker was ruined previously she received a new locker right next to Hinata's.

Hinata was already finished changing. She had a lavender one piece halter suit, it was very flattering.

"Hinata I love your bathing suit! You look so cute!" exclaimed Sakura and she finished putting on her suit.

"W-wow Sakura, you look amazing!" stated Hinata.

"I want to see! Good god! You're gonna kill them!" shouted Ino.

"Damn girl. They're going to eat you alive!" remarked Temari.

"Haha to make it an even better reaction you should wear Naruto's Shirt he let you borrow," suggested Tenten, "They'll die to see what's underneath."

"Good idea. But come on guys their eyes aren't only gonna be on me, I mean look at you," stated Sakura as she put on Naruto's shirt.

Temari had on a deep neck navy tin-kini with tiny red designs along the top and bottom.

Tenten was wearing a maroon bikini with small white stars along the bottom.

Ino had on a cris-cross violet bikini with lavender polka dots all over it.

"Alright girls get your towels and we'll show them what real women look like," stated Tenten with small giggles and a fake sense of triumph.

"You're so cheesy!" explained Ino as she pushed Tenten out to the gym.

As Sakura walked to the door she spotted Karin wearing a thong bikini that was 3 sizes to small. _'Ew it's called public indecency.'_

Sakura walked up to her with her arms crossed, "If you _ever_ touch any of my belongings again I will _seriously_ hurt you, got it?" She didn't wait for an answer as she went to face her fans out at the pool.

As she walked out she could see all of her guy friends plus more watching for her.

"Aw come on Sakura-Chan, although my shirt does look good on you, can't we just see?" exclaimed a disappointed Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, you can wait a couple more minutes," she replied with a smirk as she went and sat in front of Shikamaru and next to Gaara.

"Welcome back my youthful students! Today we are going to be doing simple swimming exercises. You need to be in groups of three people so that you can work without my help. You can pick your groups," stated Gai with his good guy thumbs up.

Sakura Immediately turned to Gaara and Shikamaru, "Swimming buddies?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine, hope this isn't too troublesome," replied Shikamaru.

Gaara just nodded.

"We are doing floating today then the youthful back stroke! Once you are done you have the rest of the class to swim and jump off the diving boards!" exclaimed Gai as he went to the lifeguard tower.

Shikamaru and Gaara walked to the bottom of the bleachers and looked for a spot to swim.

"Sakura why did you pick us?-oh wow…" mumbled Shikamaru as he turned to Sakura just as she was taking off Naruto's shirt.

She looked amazing. Her bikini was black with small green leaves dancing over the black fabric along with green detailing. The halter top still showed her nice curves and the bottom flatter her hip with two green ties on each side. He body had all the guys drooling. The chopsticks were removed from her hair and she let it fall on her shoulders in luscious waves.

She swayed her way down the bleachers and went right up to Shikamaru, "Because I thought you two would be the least perverted. Or was I mistaken?"

Sakura looked up to have all the guy scanning her body and undressing her with their eyes. _'Perverts, big time.'_

Sakura felt hot breath on her neck, "You look delectable blossom."

She jumped a bit and turned to find Itachi smirking.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi thinks you look gorgeous!" yelled Tobi as he ran over to Sakura.

"And I thought you looked hot in the gym uniform, but this is way fucking better," remarked Hidan from the other side of Sakura.

'_They're cornering me around the pool side…Bastards.'_

Sakura turned again to find Kisame really close to her, "Oh hell no jaws! Back away slowly if you want the ability to make babies when you're older!"

"Come on princess, lets get in the water," he stated with a toothy grin.

"There is no way you're throwing me in that water jaws, nu-uh!" she exclaimed as she backed away.

Hands were immediately on her waist, "Come on Sakura-Chan, yeah. We can play a game of chicken." Deidara suddenly picked her up bridal style.

Her immediate reaction was not to fall so she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Shit! Deidara do not drop me! I'm going to hurt every single one of you!"

"I'd like that," Hidan whispered in her ear.

"Hey jackasses! Put Sakura-Chan down now!" demanded Naruto and he began to walk over.

"If you say so," Sasori smirked, "Deidara."

On cue Deidara tossed Sakura in the water.

She splashed in and came up to the surface a second later and flipped her hair, "Oh thanks_ Dei_, Why don't you come and join me!"

She grabbed Deidara's leg and pulled him in.

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome."

Naruto and Kiba laughed, "Way to go Sakura-Chan!" chanted Naruto.

Sakura smiled triumphantly as she swam over to her group to start floating.

"Now my youthful students, for floating each person will take a turn while the other two members hold them up under their back if they need assistance. You may begin!" explained Gai from his lifeguard spot.

"I'll go first," replied Gaara as he began to float with ease.

"So I guess you don't need help. Shikamaru you can start to if you want," stated Sakura as she dipped her hair in the water and pushed it back.

Gaara finished up and waded to Sakura, "Need help?"

"Just getting started if you don't mind," she smiled sheepishly.

Gaara placed a hand on the small of her back a lifted her up lightly, "Ok now just stay there for a second," she demanded.

Shikamaru finished and decided to help out as well so he placed a hand under her knees.

They finished floating and were ahead of everyone else so they did the backstroke as well.

Sakura looked over to find Neji, Tenten, and Lee swimming over.

"Please Neji! A quick contest on the diving boards to test our youthfulness!" begged Lee.

"No Lee, ask someone else," replied Neji as he waved Lee off.

"What kind of diving contest Lee?" asked a curious Sakura.

"Well my sweet Sakura-Chan a Canon ball contest!" exclaimed Lee.

"Alright Lee I'm in, let's go," replied Sakura with excitement as she swam to the ladder to get out.

Lee walked Sakura over to the diving boards. He stood on one while she stood on the one right next to him.

"Ok the rules are very simple; the one who makes the biggest splash wins!" explained Lee with a thumbs up.

"Alright," she replied, "Naruto! Be the judge!"

"Does she really think she can beat Lee?" asked Ino with evident doubt.

"I guess so," Sasuke stated as he paid close attention to the contest but even closer attention to Sakura.

"On the count of three then," stated Sakura, "One, Two, Three!"

The both ran to the end and bounced once.

Sakura crossed legs and wrapped her arms around her shins, "Cannon ball!"

"Youthful-ness!" yelled Lee as they both hit the water.

The class was amazed. A girl just out cannon balled a guy.

Sakura came up for air, "Did I win?"

"Yeah! Way to go Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto.

"Alright class you are dismissed. Have a youthful afternoon!" said Gai.

Sakura followed the girl out of the pool, "Very nice job Sakura-Chan!" exclaimed Lee as he passed her by.

"Thank you," she smiled.

* * *

The girls all changed rather quickly because they new today was their mall day.

Temari decided she would drive since she didn't trust Ino's driving skills.

"Shotgun!" yelled Sakura as she ran to Temari's bright orange Jeep.

"Damn you Sakura!" yelled Tenten as she ran after her.

Ino took a look at Temari's car and wasn't happy, "Temari why is your car missing it's top. My hair is going to get ruined!"

"Ino it's a Jeep wrangler, they don't all have to have tops. Plus it's more adventurous looking," explained Temari as she got in the drivers seat.

"It'll be ok Ino," stated Hinata as she hopped into the back seat.

"Alright ladies pick out some music," suggested Temari as she pulled out and started off to the mall.

"Oh oh, Britney Spears!" exclaimed Ino.

"God no!" retorted Tenten.

"H-how about the radio?" suggested Hinata.

"Agreed," replied Temari as she switched it on.

_You gotta help me out. It's all a blur last night._

"I love this song!" Ino yelled with excitement.

"What is it?" asked Temari with confusion.

"Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry! Duh!" Ino replied

_We need a taxi 'cause you're hung over and I'm broke._

Sakura began to sing along with the radio.

_I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key. _

_Spare me your freaking dirty looks now don't blame me._

_You wanna cash out and get the hell outta town._

_Don't be a baby remember what you told me,_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is that's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now that's what you get for waking up in Vegas._

The rest of the car sang along the rest of the way to the mall and people stared at them when they were stopped at a light.

They arrived at the mall and Sakura continued to sing.

"Sakura you just made my day," stated Temari.

"I try," she replied with a goofy smile.

"What are we shopping for today?" asked Hinata quietly as she walked next to Sakura and Temari.

"Well isn't homecoming soon?" asked Tenten.

"That's right! We should look for dresses before the good ones are gone!" exclaimed an excited Ino.

"Homecoming?" asked a confused Sakura

"It's a huge dance we have at the school," replied Temari

"It's kind of fancy. Girls wear dresses and guys wear dress shirts and ties," stated Hinata.

"I hate wearing dresses…" mumbled Sakura.

Ino hooked are arm with Sakura's, "Well then I'm going to make you the hottest chick alive!" yelled Ino.

"She already is the hottest chick alive!" yelled a boy.

The girls turned to find Kankuro grinning and walking over with the rest of the boys.

"Hey guys," said Sakura as she went up and high-fived Kiba and Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

"Video game store just opened. Some of the guys wanted a couple of games," replied Neji, "What about you?"

"Dress shopping," Hinata replied quietly.

"Isn't it a bit early to be dress shopping?" asked Sasuke, "Homecoming isn't for another month."

"If we want good dresses we need to get them now," stated Ino.

"How about we meet back up at the food court in an hour?" asked Shino.

"O-ok," replied Hinata with a small blush.

They went their separate ways as a person recognized them in the distance.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi sees Sakura-chan!" yelled Tobi to Deidara.

"Sakura's here?" asked Sasori

"Lets go pay her a visit shall we?" suggested Itachi as the rest of Akatsuki followed him.

At the dress store Ino was having a great time while Sakura was not enjoying being tortured, "Ino I'm not coming out! Way too much cleavage."

"Oh just come out here Sakura," stated Temari and she and the rest of the girls waited on couches outside the dressing room.

Sakura came out of the dressing room wearing a forming fitting black dress that went all the way to the floor. The top was a sweat heart top and was a corset in the back. The bottom flared out a bit showing Sakura's great shape.

"Why doesn't she just get a whip and hooker heels and we'll call it a day," joked Tenten.

"Agreed, now can I go back in?" she asked. _'I don't need the whole mall seeing this.'_

"Um Sakura, the Akatsuki are looking through the window," Hinata pointed out.

Sakura turned with wide eyes to find Itachi and Sasori smirking, Kisame wolf whistling, Hidan yelling about how 'fucking hot' she was, and Tobi and Deidara with little hearts in their eyes.

"Perverts!" yelled Sakura, "Keep it in your pants!"

The rest of the girls started laughing as the purchased the dresses they picked out.

"So are you getting one Sakura? Cause we have to go meet the boys," reminded Temari.

"I have one more to try on but you guys can go, I'll meet you down there," she replied.

"O-ok see you there Sakura," said Hinata as they left.

Sakura slipped on the last dress and was amazed with her own discovery, it actually looked good.

'_It's a keeper.'_

She changed and purchases the dress but put it on hold so no one could see it quite yet. While leaving the store she found her 'senior friends' were waiting for her.

"Do not comment," she said as she continued to walk.

"Are you getting that one?" asked Sasori as he and the rest of the boys followed her.

"No. Now go away, I came here to get away from you guys," she mumbled as she pushed her hair back.

"Aw but princess, you looked great," replied Kisame as he ruffled her hair.

She smacked his hand away and fixed her hair.

"You guys are such a pain," she stated.

Hidan put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, "But I'm your pain," he replied with a smirk.

Spontaneously arms snaked around her waist and held her tight, "Sakura-Chan loves me more though, yeah," retorted Deidara.

"Um….Tobi help me," she pleaded.

"Of course Sakura-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi swooped in and pulled Sakura away from the other guys while picking her up bridal style.

She sighed with relief, "Thanks Tobi," she replied as he put her down, "You're a good boy."

She kissed his cheek and ran off the food court.

"Tobi, Run." warned Kakuzu.

"I'm going to kill you Tobi, yeah!" yelled Deidara.

Sakura smiled as she heard all the commotion from Deidara.

The rest of the time at the mall was spent at the food court just hanging out with all of her new friends. Sakura just knew that this was the place she wanted to be.

* * *

WOO! That took a while, sorry. So yeah this starts to get into a big part of the story: HOMECOMING! Which I love in real life as well. OK so here's the thing: The more reviews I get, the faster I update. And I still need you guys to take the poll!

Remember to **READ** and **REVIEW**!


	4. Well get going!

Hi guys! So I'd like to thank you for all the reviews and what not. Special thanks to my fabulous reviews:

dazzlingninjagirl09, himeko63, GeeGee-Chan: THANK YOU! You make me feel super confident about my writing :]

GOTH-Lolita27, Kudomeya, Psycho-Panda-Chan, SASOLove11, 1SakuraAndTheAkatsuki, XXRedWolfXX: Thank you :}

Blumeflamefreak: Thank you, I try pretty hard. I'm doing the names more my way to have it sound more modern and what not, I do in fact know they are suppose to go that way.

N: Haha I loved you super long review it made me smile :D Agreed that Deidara is a total hottie with a body, I have a thing for blonds, but you never know she could end up with anyone at this point. Pein, Zetsu, and Konan will be mentioned in this chapter and be brought in more later but not very much, I'm making them be already graduated and what not. Sai again will be more active later. I HATE KARIN AS WELL! Dumb hoe…tehe. And if you continue to give me long reviews like this you will be my number one fan :]

I'm really glad to hear that everyone likes the story since it is my first one and all. Btw, I'm starting another one soon but I shall not abandon this one, promise! :]

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

RECAP:

_She sighed with relief, "Thanks Tobi," she replied as he put her down, "You're a good boy."_

_She kissed his cheek and ran off the food court._

"_Tobi, Run." warned Kakuzu._

"_I'm going to kill you Tobi, YEAH!" yelled Deidara._

_Sakura smiled as she heard all the commotion from Deidara. The rest of the time at the mall was spent at the food court just hanging out with all of her new friends. Sakura just knew that this was the place she wanted to be._

* * *

Ch. 4 Well get going!

"I swear, if you ask me what I'm wearing to Homecoming one more time I will hurt you," stated Sakura as she took a seat in her homeroom desk.

"But-but….I need to know!" yelled a distressed Ino.

"You'll see at the dance, jeez!" she replied as she laid her head on her desk.

"I'm sure you'll look really pretty Sakura," smiled Hinata.

Sakura turned to Hinata, "Thanks," she grinned.

"I am!"

"No you're not!"

Sakura picked up her head to find Naruto and Kiba fighting about something she assumed was not too important.

"What are you or are you not doing?" She asked.

"Don't even concern yourself. It's a stupid argument…" stated Sasuke as he took a seat.

"Ok then?" she was confused but obviously it didn't matter that much.

"S-so Sakura what are your plans for the weekend?" asked Hinata taking a seat next to her.

"Eh I still have to finish unpacking a bit then I'll just sit around watching TV and what not, why?"

"Well I'm having a movie party Saturday night if you want to come," replied Sasuke.

"Hm sounds fun, I'll be there!" she exclaimed.

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"One thing though," retorted Sakura.

"What?"

"I have no idea where you live," she stated sheepishly.

"Oh right," mumbled Sasuke as he wrote down his address, "Be there at seven."

"Awesome, thanks!"

The bell rang to continue the day.

'_Finally a decent social event!' _

Classes went by and pointless conversations continued as Sakura tried to keep her focus.

As Sakura sat in history she really could care less what Kakashi was talking about she just wanted to get to her last class.

"Psst Sakura," whispered Kiba.

She turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Who do you have for study period?" he asked.

"Study period?"

"Yeah, we have study periods on Friday, remember?" reminded Naruto.

"Wow I totally forgot about that," she mumbled, "I think I have Asuma or something. You?"

"Aw I have Anko," Kiba replied sadly.

"I thought Ino said study periods were ran by a group of seniors," Sakura questioned.

"Technically it is but there is a regular teacher that supervises now and again," explained Sasuke.

Sakura groaned, "So you're basically saying that I could get stuck with your idiot older brother with occasional supervision? That is in no way a safe situation."

"It's ok Sakura-Chan! I'll be there with you!" exclaimed Naruto with a thumbs up.

"Oh good, I'm glad you can protect me from sexually frustrated seniors," she smirked.

"What?" the three boys replied in shock.

"Do you boys have a question about my lecture or may I continue?" retorted Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"C-continue," mumbled Kiba.

Sakura repressed a giggle.

The bell rang ending class and Naruto walked Sakura to study period.

"See you guys later!" she waved.

"Good luck Sakura," remarked Sasuke as he and Kiba sadly went off without their beloved pink haired friend.

"So Naruto how many seniors teach study hall?" Sakura asked.

"Eh it really depends on the originally assigned senior but it's usually three or four," he explains.

"Oh joy..." she replied.

As they reached the classroom Sakura peaks her head inside, "Of course! Just my luck!" she grumbles as she sees the faces of Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame.

"Nice to see you as well Sakura," greets Sasori as he appears in front of her and kisses her hand.

"Hey! Back off creepy dude!" yells Naruto as he pulls Sakura to his side.

"Well that's no way to treat your _teacher_ is it?" asks Sasori with a small smirk.

Sakura brushed past him, "Don't abuse your power _Mr. _Sasori," she smiled and took Naruto's hand to find some seats.

They picked out a couple of seats near the back so that they could be as far away from the 'teachers' as possible.

A couple minutes later Ino, Neji, Sai, and Kankuro joined the class and found seats next to them.

"Oh look Sakura your favorite people are our new teachers. Can you put in a good word for me?" asked Ino sarcastically.

Sakura glared and leaned back in her seat staring at the ceiling, "I swear I'm going to get a restraining order," she mumbled.

"Aw but Sakura-Chan I wouldn't like that, yeah," whined Deidara.

Sakura's head shot forward to find Deidara standing next to her desk with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Do you guys enjoy bugging me?" she asks

"Yes, but we all are quite fond of you," replied Sasori as he walked up to her desk.

'_Great.'_

"Alright everyone take your seats we are going to begin," announced Asuma, "My name is Asuma and I will be here maybe once a month tops just to see how your senior teachers are doing. These four gentlemen will be your regular instructors for study hall. I expect you to treat them with the same respect as you would a normal teacher," he turns to Itachi, "Good luck."

'_Kill me now…'_

With that explanation he leaves the classroom.

"Alright kiddies listen up," announces Kisame, "Study period is for you to get extra help on work from your previous classes. We are here to answer any questions," he turns to Sakura and flashes her a toothy grin, "Or assist you in anyway we can."

"Before we start we have a seating chart, yeah," remarked Deidara with a little glint in his eyes, which Sakura took note of.

'_I'm going to be up front with none of my friends even remotely near me.'_

She called it.

Sakura was placed in the front of the classroom right in front of the desk which had all four teacher's chairs around it, Sai was about two seats away but he didn't talk much.

"Just my luck," she mumbled.

"We expect you to be silent unless you have a question. You may begin," stated Itachi.

Sakura immediately went to her math homework. Yamato told the class that there may be a pop quiz next week and she had _no_ idea what was going on.

'_Ugh! I don't get this _at_ all. Stupid Akatsuki keeping me unfocused…'_

Sakura leaned her head on her hand and continued to attempt some problems.

She was so concentrated on her problem that she didn't notice the person standing next to her desk until they put a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped a bit and looked up to find Itachi.

"Do you need any help?" he asked smoothly.

'_I need help but I don't want to ask him. Uh! Fine I need to pass math…'_

"Yes," she grumbled, "I have no idea what's going on in math. I'm so incredibly lost."

Without another word Itachi pulled a chair up to her desk and begin explaining everything she missed. She found it quite helpful.

Once he went over everything she felt better about the material, "Thanks," she replied as the bell rang.

"You're welcome, but next time maybe you should pay attention in class," he smirked.

"It's your guys fault!" she yelled as Naruto and Neji dragged her out of the room.

Itachi let a small chuckle escape his lips.

As they exited the room Neji put his hand on Sakura's back, "Don't linger on it just keep walking."

Kankuro put his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah they're just ass holes don't worry about it," he replied with his funny grin.

"They aren't worth your energy," stated Sai plainly.

"Yeah yeah," she mused, "Thanks guys. So I'll see you this weekend then?"

"Yup, see ya Sakura," waved Ino as she and the others walked away.

"Hey Sakura-Chan,"

She turned to find Naruto looking at her sheepishly, "I was wondering if you needed any help unpacking this weekend?" he asked quickly.

"Actually that would be really helpful," she replied with a smile, "Why don't you come over tomorrow afternoon then we can go to Sasuke's together since I have no idea where he lives."

She wrote down directions to her house and gave him a hug good bye.

Unknown to them Deidara was listening.

He walked over to his friends as Sakura left, "So Itachi I hear you're brother is having friends over Saturday night, yeah."

"Hn, What of it?" he replied uninterested.

"Sakura's going, yeah."

"I'm coming over on Saturday Itachi," remarked Kisame with his shark-like grin.

"I'm inviting myself over," replied Sasori.

"Party at Itachi's house so we can fuck shit up," yelled Hidan.

"Agreed, yeah."

"Tobi gets to see Sakura-chan again!"

"Hn," He suddenly felt slightly interested, "Sasori call Pein, Konan, and Zetsu and tell them they can come over as well."

"Right."

* * *

On Saturday Sakura finished unpacking all of her and her mother's clothes earlier on.

'_Naruto doesn't need to see that.'_

She told Naruto to come over at four and it was about 3:15 at the time. She decided to take a shower.

Once she was presentable she came downstairs wearing denim cut-off shorts and a Konoha high school t-shirt. Their school colors being green and white.

She had about ten more minutes until Naruto arrived so she figured she should pick-up a bit since she needed to occupy her time.

A little while later the door bell rang and she greeted Naruto.

Hey was his usual orange shirt with baggy black shorts.

"Hey Naruto," she smiled.

"Hey Sakura-Chan," he replied.

She let him in and took him to the garage where all the boxes were, "So all of these boxes need to be emptied."

Naruto look wide-eyed at the large quantity of boxes and just nodded his head.

They worked for about an hour moving little knick-naks and pictures.

At one point they both reached for the same item which resulted in them grabbing each others hand.

They looked up at each other and both had a small blush on their cheeks. Naruto gave her his signature smile and she giggled.

Naruto picked up a particular picture, "Sakura-Chan is this your mom?"

She walked up next to him and smiled at the picture, "Mhmm that was taken a long time ago."

He could detect a hint of sadness in her tone, "You ok?" he asked a bit concerned as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She realized she was staring at the picture and looked up at him, "Yeah I'm fine. We actually got a lot of the boxes done so I think we deserve a break," she remarked, "Want to get something to eat?"

"Yes! Ramen!" he exclaimed jumping up and down.

She laughed, "Ok lead the way."

Naruto walked Sakura to the more downtown area of Konoha and showed here around a bit, he held her hand the whole way.

"And now for my personal favorite place in town, the ramen shop!" he exclaimed as they came up to a small shop.

"Awesome, you're buying!" she smirked as she stepped inside.

"Aw come on, that's not fair!" he yelled as he followed her in, "First I do manual labor for you and now I have to pay for dinner?" he joked.

"I'm kidding Naruto, It's my treat since you did do manual labor for me," she retorted with a smile.

"You're the best Sakura-Chan!" he yelled as he gave her a bear hug.

She laughed and hugged him back as she tried to keep her balance.

Once they finished they decided it was a good idea to start making their way to Sasuke's.

"Do you mind if we stop at Gaara's?" he asked.

"Not at all, let's go."

Naruto took her to a neighborhood with bigger houses, "Wow, Gaara lives here?"

"Yeah, His Dad's like super rich," he replied simply.

They walked up to a house which looked like it could hold the entire town.

'_Looks like it could have twenty people spend the night and they could each have their own room and even some to spare.'_

Naruto rang the doorbell and Kankuro answered the door, "What's up Naruto?" he replied as he looked behind Naruto, "Well hello there Miss Sakura," he purred in his 'I'm trying to be sexy' voice.

She laughed, "Shut up Kankuro," she stated as she playfully hit his arm.

"Wanna go over to Sasuke's with us?" asked Naruto as he walked in the doorway.

"Sure, Temari can drive us," he replied, "Go get her and Gaara and bring 'em down so we can go."

"Ok, C'mon Sakura," he exclaimed as he directed her up the stairs.

Naruto pulled her down the hallway after the staircase and to a black door, "Gaara open up!"

Footsteps were heard before the door opened revealing a bored looking Gaara. He was wearing a Black and red T-shirt and black baggy shorts.

"Who let you in my house?" he retorted to Naruto as he leaned on the door frame.

He looked over at Sakura and acknowledged her, she smiled.

"Aw that's not nice Gaara!" yelled Naruto, "Sakura-Chan and I came over to accompany you to Sasuke's party."

He looked at him Naruto, "Fine. Give me two minutes," as he shut the door.

Naruto looked at her sheepishly, "So I don't go near Temari's room, will you go get her for me?"

Sakura nodded.

"Go to the end of the hallway, last room on the right."

She walked down and knocked on the door. It was thrown open, "Kankuro I swear to god—Oh, hi Sakura."

Temari stood in the doorway wearing black shorts that went to her mid thigh and a plum colored tank-top.

"Hey! Naruto and I came to accompany you to the party tonight," smiled Sakura.

Temari smiled, "Cool," she looked Sakura over, "You're wearing that?"

Sakura scratched the back of her head, "Well I didn't really get the chance to change."

Temari shook her head, "Come on," she replied as she pulled her into her room and shut the door.

Back downstairs the boys were waiting for Sakura and Temari.

"Would you hurry up? We don't have all night!" yelled Kankuro with crossed arms.

"Would you shut up we're coming!" retorted Temari.

"What were you doing?" asked Gaara.

"Changing," replied Sakura as she walked down the stairs.

She was wearing her cut-off jean shorts and a black cap-sleeve shirt with a deep V-neck which showed her curves nicely.

"Wow Sakura-Chan, you look great," stated Naruto wide eyed.

"Agreed," mumbled Gaara.

"What a babe!" remarked Kankuro with hearts in his eyes.

"Ok now that everyone has had a good look at Sakura let's get a move on," stated Temari, "I'll drive."

"Shotgun!" yelled Kankuro running flailing his arms.

"Oh you suck!" replied Sakura running after him.

The car ride to Sasuke's was full of Kankuro wolf-whistling at every girl that walked by while Sakura and Naruto laughed in the back seat.

Gaara and Temari just thought their brother was a total idiot.

As they pulled up to Sasuke's house Sakura's jaw dropped.

It had to be the biggest house she'd ever seen, even bigger than Gaara's. They even had people who came and opened her door.

"Wow," she thought aloud.

"He's such a show off," mumbled Naruto.

"Welcome to the Uchiha estate," greeted one of the servants, "Sasuke-san is waiting for you inside the home theatre."

"Lets not keep Sasuke-_san _waiting," replied Sakura sarcastically as she hooked arms with Gaara and Naruto, "Well lead the way. I have no idea where I'm going," she smiled.

Naruto laughed and walked arm and arm with her into the house.

She was in shock and awe as she looked around the entry way.

The ceiling was incredibly high with a crystal chandelier hanging in the center. On the walls there were a wide variety of paintings and pictures. It looked like a house you would see in a movie.

Everything was impressing until she looked to the top of the stairs and rolled her eyes.

There stood Itachi leaning against the banister and all of his friends standing behind him.

She crossed her arms, "I just can't catch a break can I?"

"No," replied Kisame with his shark smile.

Sakura sighed and looked up to find people she hadn't met yet, "There's more?"

"Watch your mouth girl," replied a tall boy with half black and half white hair, "Or I'll watch it for you."

She rolled her eyes, "You're all the same, perverted with empty threats."

"You were right she does have an attitude," remarked a tall boy with orange hair and an excessive amount of piercings. He stood next to a girl with blue hair with a white flower in it.

'_They actually have a girl who wants to be their friend?'_

"And I was right when I said all of you were idiots," She pointed to them, "You, leave me alone."

"No fucking way," replied Hidan.

"See you soon," smirked Sasori.

She rolled her eyes and followed Sasuke into the home theatre to find that everyone else was already there.

"Hiya Sakura," greeted Kiba as he gave her a hug, "Long time no talk," he joked.

She giggled, "Agreed. So what are we watching tonight?"

"I want *munch* action!" yelled Chouji as he found the chip bowl.

"No! Romantic comedy!" yelled Ino taking a seat next to Chouji.

"Slasher," suggested Sai stoically.

"How bout a scary movie?" retorted Neji.

"Yes!" yelled Temari, "Put in The Descent."

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"Oh lord this is gonna turn out bad," mumbled Sakura as she sat on the floor between Neji and Shikamaru.

"I shall make sure no harm comes to you my fair Sakura-chan!" declared Lee.

"Uh why don't you protect Ten-ten instead," suggested Sakura.

"Alright!" he exclaimed as he say next to Tenten, "Have no fear Tenten, I will see that no scary monsters get you!"

Shino and Hinata ended up sitting on the couch with Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro. While Gaara and Sai sat in their own chairs.

The movie consisted of the girls and Kankuro screaming every time something popped out.

Sakura was holding Neji's hand and hiding behind Shikamaru.

'_Shit, shit, shit, Shit! Don't go over there!'_

About half-way through the movie it began to get more suspenseful and Sakura would jump at just about everything.

Just as something popped out something grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, "Holy shit!" she screamed.

She looked quickly to see what had her and was pissed off to say the least when she saw Hidan's smug face carrying her away.

"Hidan you ass hole!" she yelled punching him in the shoulder, "You scared the shit out of me!"

He set her down, "That was fucking hilarious!" he declared high-fiving Kakuzu.

The rest of her 'senior friends' stood by and laughed at her misfortune.

"You all suck," she mumbled as she pushed through Sasori and Kisame, "Get a hobby!"

"But Tobi _loves_ Sakura-Chan!" declared Tobi with little hearts in his eyes.

She peaked back into the room, "Love you too Tobi!"

"Why so much love for him?" yelled Kisame

"He's a total idiot, yeah," pouted Deidara.

Sakura laughed as she walked away to finish the movie.

Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

* * *

SOOOOOOOO this took longer, my apologies. And to comment on my mention of the movie The Descent, It was freaky. If you're looking for something scary to watch then I recommend it. Homecoming stuff will be mentioned probably the next chapter. I don't think I will be the actual dance but I think there will be a lot of mentions. BTW: I'm looking for ideas for Sakura's dress, all opinions welcome!

So **READ** and **REVIEW**! The more reviews I get the sooner I will update!


	5. Surprise?

SO thanks for all the fabulous reviews, they are greatly appreciated! (Even though there were not as many as I was hoping for) Sorry that it took me so long I was in a car accident and broke my wrist so it's actually quite hard to type in a hard cast plus I had my own homecoming, which was freaking AWESOME! I also was having a hard time with this chapter so I sincerely apologize. Special thanks to: himeko63, SasoLOVE111, Aly123654, Geekoness, Strawberries and Cream-chan, Psycho-Panda-Chan, Sachiko haruki, DevilToBeLoved, DarksakuDragon, animelover07, sapphireangel09.

Himeko63: I have much love for you! And I hope you know it! :D

Strawberries and Cream-chan: Thank you for taking the time to look through all of those dresses and sending me your favorites! It was much help.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

RECAP:

"_You all suck," she mumbled as she pushed through Sasori and Kisame, "Get a hobby!"_

"_But Tobi _loves_ Sakura-Chan!" declared Tobi with little hearts in his eyes._

_She peaked back into the room, "Love you too Tobi!" _

"_Why so much love for him?" yelled Kisame_

"_He's a total idiot, yeah," pouted Deidara._

_Sakura laughed as she walked away to finish the movie. _

_Maybe they weren't so bad after all._

* * *

Ch.5 Surprise?

As Sakura walked to school Monday morning she was thinking about Homecoming which was to be this Saturday and she didn't have a date or anything.

She exhaled loudly as she entered the main entrance doors to the place she called torture. Not because it gave her homework but because she felt like she was being tortured with all the guys fawning all over her. Why did they like her? All she wore was jeans and T-shirts.

'_Story of my life…' _She sighed as she was greeted by a group of warning looks and horny boys.

She groaned, "Move or I _will_ punch you in the face," she declared as she pushed through the male population.

A group of girls who obviously didn't like Sakura, for her new found popularity, were and the end of the mob and tripped her as she walked by.

Sakura dropped her books and anticipated the fall but never hit the ground as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

She opened up one eye and found the orange haired boy from the party smirking at her.

"You go here?" she asked.

"Well fine I won't catch you next time," he remarked and he placed her on her feet and went to pick up her books.

"Sorry, thanks," she replied as she helped pick up her stuff, "I never did get your name," she added looking up at him.

"Pein. And you're Sakura, new love to the male population," he retorted.

A small laugh escaped her lips, "Lucky me," she sarcastically remarked.

The familiar girl with blue hair walked up silently next to Pein.

He turned to her, "Sakura this is Konan, Konan this is Sakura."

They exchanged small smiles.

"Well I have to be going. Student body president can't sit around and do nothing the week of homecoming," he poked her forehead, "See you soon Sakura-hime," and he was already out of her sight.

'_Whoa, He's student body president? I guess that's why I haven't seen him.'_

She swerved to her locker to find Ten-ten and Hinata there waiting for her.

"G-good morning Sakura-chan," greeted Hinata sweetly.

"'Morning Sakura," waved Tenten.

She smiled as she loaded her thing into her locker, "Good morning ladies. How are ya?"

"Great," they both replied quickly.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?" she asked curiously as she shut her locker.

"We both have d-dates to homecoming," Hinata smiled.

"No way! Who?" Sakura asked as she leaned in.

"I'm going with Lee and Hinata is going with Shino," Tenten replied.

"Well well well!"Sakura came between them and slung an arm around their shoulders, "Let's keep it PG though, alright?"

Hinata blushed a deep shade of red and Tenten blushed lightly and pushed Sakura aside.

Sakura laughed.

"What are you laughing at Sa-Ku-Ra? I can promise you will get asked more than once this week," announced Ino as she walked over.

"Well what about you?" retorted Sakura, "I'm sure you'll get asked."

"I already did, and I said yes," she replied as she started to walk to homeroom.

"Details!" they all yelled as they chased her down.

"Chouji. He asked me," and she continued to walk.

"That's cute," Sakura smiled mischievously, "Ino's going to homecoming with Chouji!" she exclaimed as she skipped down the halls.

Tenten and Hinata giggled.

"Shut-up forehead!" yelled an embarrassed Ino.

"That's cute Ino-pig," Sakura giggled as she rested an arm on Ino's shoulder.

"Oh shut-up," she mumbled, "Lets just go."

As the seated themselves in homeroom they noticed all the guys weren't there yet.

"Um question mark?" Sakura implied weirdly.

"Who cares, let them be late," mumbled Ino as she began to file her nails.

As the bell rang the boys hurried into the classroom.

"What's with the tardiness boys?" asked Sakura.

"Watching some poor girls try to get Sasuke to go to homecoming with them, it was hilarious," laughed Kiba.

"Oh I bet," snickered Sakura as she poked Sasuke's arm.

"Settle down students," announced Kakashi, "As you all know this week is Homecoming week and there is a lot that needs to be done. Student council is looking for help after school on Friday for help with decorations. They will be coming to your second hour classes today and picking out people so be on your best behavior if you want to be chosen."

Some of the girls squealed with excitement.

"What's the big deal? It's just decorating," mumbled Sakura.

"A lot of girls would kill to be chosen to decorate. It's their chance to undress the seniors with their eyes as they fail at decorating," explained Ino.

"Oh god the seniors?" she retorted, "No thank you."

The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom, "Off to English!" exclaimed Naruto as he hooked arms with Sakura.

She could only laugh as she was dragged down the hallway.

In English they were assigned a paper to write about someone who has made appositive impact on there life, Sakura chose her mom.

As English ended Sakura walked down to the senior hallway for art and received her normal wanting glances.

As she passed by a section of lockers a group of seniors approached her, "Hey babe, how you doing?" stated one of the guys as he looked her up and down.

"I was good until you guys showed up and started to harass me," she replied crossing her arms.

"Feisty," one of them replied as he got closer.

"So babe how would you like to spend your homecoming with me?" he asked placing his hand by her head on the lockers and raised an eyebrow, "I'd show you a good time."

She almost threw up in her mouth she was so appalled. As she thought about her reply she saw Karin trying to molest some seniors.

"If you're looking for any easy lay," started Sakura as she nodded towards the poorly dressed girl, "You should try Karin," and she began to walk away but didn't get very far as another senior came up to her.

"Want to have to best Homecoming of your life?" he remarked as he attempted to sound seductive.

"Uh not with you, thanks," as she tried to walk away but the guy could obviously not take a hint.

"I already have a thought of what you should be wearing," he paused then smirked, "absolutely nothing."

Sakura had never felt so degraded in her life. She wanted to say something but she had no idea what to say.

'_This guy is just looking at me like I'm a piece of ass.'_

"The girl obviously said she wasn't interested," stated a deep voice.

Sakura looked up to find Kisame and Hidan looking pissed.

"So why do you just fuck off," remarked Hidan as he tried to control himself.

The guy walked away as Kisame and Hidan approached her, "You ok princess?" asked Kisame as he put a hand on her head.

"Peachy," she mumbled as she failed to hide her true emotion.

"Don't worry about it babe it's just cause you fucking gorgeous," explained Hidan as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

She cracked a small smile as they continued down to the art room.

As they reached the room she thanked them as she walked to her seat she could hear Hidan yell from the hallway, "Remember, You're fucking gorgeous!"

Sakura let out a genuine laugh as she went to sit down next to Sasori.

"He is right," replied Sasori to Deidara.

"So right, yeah," retorted Deidara.

"Good morning to you too guys," she replied playfully.

"Class take your seats and take out the painting you've been working on," announced Genma, "Today is the last day to work on them."

Sakura had already finished her painting so she decided to sketch.

She looked down at her sketch and smiled, _'I started sketching Naruto.'_

Sai looked at Sakura to find her finished with her painting.

He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Excuse me Sakura," She looked up at him with those pools of jade that made him melt, "Could you do me a favor?"

She turned to him with her hands in her lap, "Sure Sai, What do ya need?"

"I was wondering if I could inquire your presence to pose for my painting," he replied with his partially fake smile.

"Um sure."

"Wonderful," he retorted as he took her hand and pulled her to a stool to sit her down in front of a table.

He moved her into position with her elbows on the table and her hands cupping her cheeks with her fingers delicately apart.

"Now just stay still," he informed her, "This won't take long."

As she posed she began to be lost in her own thought.

'_What am I going to do about Homecoming? I could ask someone, but would that be weird? I'm so confused…'_

Sai glanced over the easel more than he needed to but he was so distracted by her beauty.

Sakura was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the hair that came out from behind her ear.

Before Sai could even get up Deidara appeared in front of her brushing her hair away.

Sakura blinked and looked up to find Deidara, she just smiled since she had no idea what was going on.

All of a sudden the door open and in walked the rest of Sakura's _senior buddies_.

"I never catch a break," she mumbled.

She sat still and continued to pose hoping they wouldn't notice her.

Sadly enough Tobi appeared right in front of her face, "Hi Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura jumped slightly but let a small smile appear on her face, "Hey Tobi."

"Doing a bit of modeling there princess?" smirked Kisame.

Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed back her hair, "I think I'm going to need a restraining order."

"We're only here to inform you that you've been selected to help with Homecoming decorations this Friday," mentioned Itachi.

"Do I really have a choice?" she inquired.

"No, sorry babe," replied Hidan as he swung an arm around her shoulders.

The bell rang ending 2nd hour and the seniors walked Sakura to math since they all had the same class.

In math they had a test which consisted of Hidan trying to look off of Sakura's paper. He told her it was because some one as good looking as him couldn't be smart at the same time.

Lunch consisted of the cheerleaders doing overly peppy cheers about how the student body should get pumped for Homecoming while the guys tried to look up their skirts.

As Sakura reached physics Kankuro was waiting for her at her seat, "We're doing a lab today and I have no idea what's going on! Can you be my partner?"

She laughed, "Sure Kankuro."

During class they were working on projectiles and launching marbles.

Kankuro decided to make small talk, "Sakura you make safety goggles look hot," he smirked.

Sakura smirked and launched a marble at Kankuro's head, "Shut up you perv."

"Hey! That hurt, kiss it and make it better," he suggested with attempting puppy dog eyes.

"In your dreams Kankuro," she remarked as she wrote down the calculations.

On her way to history she was stopped by a freshman. She recognized him as Naruto's friend Konahamaru.

"H-hi Sakura," he mumbled.

She turned to him and smiled, "Hello Konahamaru. What's up?"

"I was j-just wondering," he paused and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Would you go to h-homecoming with me?"

Sakura gave him a sweet smile and put a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, "I'm flattered Konahamaru but I think I'm going to go by myself, but I'll save you a dance ok?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

"Alright well I have to get to class but I'll see you soon," she waved and walked to history.

History was a bore; all they did was watch a movie over the civil war.

'_Blah blah blah….'_

Really not caring about the movie she dozed off into a light sleep.

Her mind slowly drifted to all the guys that held an interest in her.

'_Naruto makes me laugh and is adorable but Kiba has the sex appeal and treats me nicely. Sasuke has that sense of mystery and so does Gaara, plus they are both gorgeous. Shikamaru always held good conversation along with the intelligent sense of humor. Kankuro- ok scratch that he is so my perverted gay friend, who…is SO not gay, not an option. Neji is intelligent and really knows how to appreciate a girl. Then there are the seniors. Itachi is mysterious and well mannered but so is Sasori. Hidan can be a total ass hole but in reality he is a big teddy bear. Deidara is so handsome and would always put my happiness first. Kisame is a protector and wants me to smile all the time. What am I going to do?'_

"_Sakura,"_

"Sakura,"

She was shaken awake and opened her eyes to find Sasuke.

"Have a nice nap sunshine?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Fantastic," she yawned.

The bell rang ending class; Sakura stretched and grabbed her things.

As she met up with the rest of the group they all began walking to gym.

"What are we even doing in gym today?" Sakura asked.

"Gai said something about physical fitness testing," Temari replied.

"Awesome I can show you all my muscled glory!" Naruto exclaimed to Sakura as she laughed.

"That's a lie. Sakura if you want to see a real man take a look here," Kiba pointed to himself as he flexed his muscles.

Sakura was holding back tears of laughter as she entered the locker room.

She changed into her normal gym sweats and began putting up her hair as she walked out to the bleachers.

Before she could finishing putting up her hair her rubber band snapped, "Damn it!"

She went around asking for one but surprisingly no one had one.

Sakura decided it was a stretch to ask but she went up to Itachi, "Hey Itachi, weird question, do you have an extra hair tie?" she asked with her cutest face.

"Hn, you can have mine," he replied as he yanked the rubber band from his hair.

His long silky locks fell past his shoulders and more than half the female population fainted.

"Um t-thanks," she stuttered as she tried to scurry away.

He grasped her shoulder, "No thank you hug?" he asked with a smirk.

She glared, "No," and she walked back to the bleachers.

"Ok class settle down!" announced Gai, "Today we will be having fitness evaluations which means you will be partnered up and be testing each others physical abilities. Now to youthfully mix it up I've assigned you partners from different grades, so junior senior pairings," he explained.

"Oh come on!" Sakura mumbled.

As he read off the partners Sakura smiled when she wasn't paired with one of her seniors, until…

"Sakura and Kisame."

'_Ok so it won't be so horrible, Kisame's cool.'_

Kisame walked up to her and shot her a toothy grin, "Alright princess, let's do this."

He scooped her up onto his shoulder and sprinted off to the push-up mat.

Sakura let out a yelp and clutched onto Kisame's head, "You idiot!"

Kisame just laughed and set her down on the mat, "Alright pinky lets do some push-ups. Chick requirement is twenty-five, Go!"

Sakura easily finished her push-ups and sat up cross-legged, "Arighty Jaws," she read the requirements, "You have to do thirty-five," she explained.

He smiled, "That's too easy. Hop on my back while I do them," he requested.

She looked at him wide-eyed, "Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm joking, no, so hop on."

She placed her self cross-legged on the center of his back and told him to begin.

He counted out loud and Sakura laughed as he seemed to be having no problems with her on board.

'_Mr. Muscles…'_

He started to go further than thirty-five and she laughed, "Alright alright alright already! We get it; you're buff but we have more stations to go to."

They finished all there stations early while Kisame tried to show off at each one.

With their extra time Kisame decided to show Sakura the weight room.

"I assume you're here a lot seeing as you're…ripped," Sakura pointed out.

Kisame chuckled, "See you like the guns princess," he remarked as he flexed his arms.

She punched him in the stomach with a laugh, "Show off."

"Ha no, this is showing off," he replied.

Suddenly he picked Sakura up and started lifting her up and down over his head.

She was freaking out and laughing at the same time, "Put me down you overgrown shark!"

Some of the boys heard her yelling and ran to the weight room, "Sakura are you- oh…"

They were set to the sight of Kisame lifting Sakura in the air and all shared the same thought of _'Damn he's lucky.'_

"Ok! Put me down!" she exclaimed with a smile.

When he set her down she elbowed him in the gut, "See ya later Jaws."

She walked back out to the gym with Shikamaru and Naruto and passed the mats that Sasori and Hidan were on.

"Hey Sakura, you're looking fucking gorgeous as always," complimented Hidan.

"I thought she was gorgeous first…" mumbled Naruto crossing his arms.

Sakura leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder and smiled, "I know that Naruto."

He blushed and looked away.

Shikamaru hooked arms with Sakura and pulled her away, "Lets go, this is troublesome."

Sakura changed and walked back out to the gym to see her friends.

"Hey Sakura, just wanted to let you know we are going to have dinner and pictures at Neji's house for homecoming," mentioned Tenten.

"Alright, what time?"

"W-well the dance starts at 8 s-so if you want to come over at 6:30 that would be perfect," replied Hinata.

"Sure thing, I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" she smiled and gave everyone a hug.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto as he flailed his arms.

She laughed and waved as she began her walk home.

When she reached her front door she saw a note tapped to the center,

Sakura,

Sorry I couldn't be here to meet you before I got back but my flight left earlier than expected. There's money on the table and I stocked up the fridge with all of your favorites. I will try to be here Saturday, but with my schedule no one ever knows. I left you a present upstairs, enjoy.

Love,

Mom

"A present?" she was curious to say the least. She went inside and dropped her stuff in the kitchen. As she did she heard noises coming from upstairs which sounded like a TV.

When she entered the room she noticed the TV was in fact on, but there was someone sleeping on her couch.

"No fucking way!" she screamed and she jumped on top of the once sleeping person and began hugging them.

"Good god Sakura, still as loud as ever," the boy replied with a smirk.

She looked down at the boy with a smile.

'_His looks haven't changed since the last time I saw him'_

Her friend was tall good-looking boy with extremely light, almost white, hair with to his shoulders with two sections held with red rubber bands and red tattoos over his eyebrows and under his eyes. His forest green eyes and pale skin made him completely irresistible.

She smiled, "Kimimaro."

"Surprised?" he mumbled, "Your mom thought you could use some company for a little while. Although why she chose a teenage boy we will never know."

"That's mom alright. So how long do I have you for?" she asked happily.

"Depends on when I can get a flight back out but at least for a couple of days," he replied.

Sakura rested her head in her hands, "So lucky getting to just skip school whenever you please," she grumbled, "Well if you're here Saturday you can tag along to my school dance."

"Sounds…interesting."

"There will be free food and pretty girls for you to hit on," she said with a convincing tone as she raised a brow.

"Hm sounds good, but what will I wear?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm sure we can find something. So will you go?" she asked with her best puppy dog face.

"Fine, but do I at least get to escort you inside?" he inquired poking her shoulder.

"I suppose but I give you fair warning I have apparently attracted the male population of my school," she replied kind of embarrassed.

He made a fake gasping sound, "My Sakura."

He rolled them off the couch and Sakura had a good days laugh.

She knew this would be an interesting week.

* * *

I can not express how sorry I am that it took me so damn long but all of the above car accident etc was true and wrecked my end of 2009 but I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year! And I again I apologize!

So you should **READ** and **REVIEW**!


	6. Let's start this the right way

TRA-la-la :} Special thanks to: SasoLOVE111, himeko63, DarksakuDragon, princess mayako, airaghatz, xXBlueDazeXx, Drachegirl14, , Metarose.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

RECAP:

"_Hm sounds good, but what will I wear?" he asked jokingly._

"_I'm sure we can find something. So will you go?" she asked with her best puppy dog face._

"_Fine, but do I at least get to escort you inside?" he inquired poking her shoulder._

"_I suppose but I give you fair warning I have apparently attracted the male population of my school," she replied kind of embarrassed._

_He made a fake gasping sound and latched onto her, "MY SAKURA!"_

_He rolled them off the couch and Sakura had a good days laugh._

_She knew this would be an interesting week._

* * *

Ch.6 Lets start this the right way

As the days passed Sakura spent most of her time hanging out with Kimimaro while she still had time to spend with him.

Her new friends began to see less of her but they certainly didn't intent to keep it that way.

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura walked into school that Wednesday morning planning on having a good day. The sun was shining and in everyone's eyes you could see the excitement for the upcoming dance._

"_SAKURA!"_

_She turned to find Tenten, Ino, and Hinata trying to catch up to her in the hall._

"_Oh, hey guys," she replied with a smile as she opened her locker, "What's up?"_

"_Where have you been we feel like we haven't seen you at all outside of school?" Ino questioned with her manicured hands on her hips._

"_Oh! I'm sorry; I totally forgot to tell you guys that one of my old friends is over visiting. I really don't get to see him very often so we've been hanging out," she replied sheepishly closing her locker._

"_Him? Staying over?" remarked Tenten crossing her arms._

"_You have a guy staying at your house!" Ino yelled with raised brows._

"_Chill out! We're friends! Nothing more," Sakura replied with embarrassment evident on her face as she began walking away._

"_C-can we meet him?" asked Hinata shyly as she fiddled with the end of her shirt trying to catch up._

"_Sure. I was going to see if it was ok if he came in our homecoming group," she replied._

"_That would be f-fine Sakura-Chan," Hinata replied._

"_As like your date?" hinted Tenten elbowing Sakura._

"_No! Just as a friend, since he'll be here and all," she muttered as she swiped her bangs away from her eyes._

"_Alright then," remarked Ino as they entered homeroom "Can't wait to meet him."_

_-End of Flashback-_

As Sakura lay in bed Friday morning she recalled the predicament she had for this afternoon: Homecoming decoration committee, not by choice.

'_Oh great…'_

She exhaled and rubbed her eyes as she dreaded the afternoon.

She heard a light knock at her bedroom door and looked up to see Kimimaro leaning against the door frame with crossed arms. His white hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and he held his usual care-free expression.

She looked over his muscular frame and blushed a bit.

'_He's really grown quite attractive…'_ she thought as she shot him a friendly smile.

"Nice pajamas," she joked as she looked over his red plaid pants and black skin-tight T-shirt.

He smirked, "Same to you."

She looked down and realized she was wearing tiny white polka dotted shorts that were slightly slid up her thighs and a tight light blue tank top that had one strap shying away from her collarbone.

He was trying very hard to keep a blush from showing on his masculine face.

He cleared his throat, "You should go shower."

"Hmm," she replied as she slid her legs out from under the blankets. She made a small noise of discomfort as she felt the difference in temperature.

She raked her hair back with her fingers and walked past him and stopped outside the bathroom, "Want to pick out some clothes for me while I shower?"

"I suppose," he replied as he placed a hand on her back and pushed her through the door way.

She stuck out her tongue cutely, "Thank you," she gave him a quick hug around his waist and shut the bathroom door.

"This girl is going to be the death of me," he mumbled as he went through her closet.

He picked out his favorite pair of jeans that she wore, low-rise and straight-legged.

He went through her tops, which were mostly T-shirts, but did find one that he liked. He smirked because he knew she would hate it, but she would wear it because he picked it out for her.

He heard the water shut off and the door opened letting steam pour out revealing a toweled Sakura.

Beads of water rolled down her arms and neck while her pink hair dripped onto her shoulders down into her towel.

He hoped she didn't notice the light blush spread across his cheeks.

Sakura walked over to him as she began brushing her dampened hair, "So what am I wearing today?"

She looked over the outfit and glared at the shirt, "No way in hell I'm going to wear that. I already have enough problems with the guys at my school, I don't need one more."

He snorted, "Come on, live a little. Besides they deserve to be tortured a bit from what you're telling me."

She just shrugged, "Guess it couldn't hurt. Hand them over," she signaled to the clothes.

"Hm, I'll go fix some breakfast," he got up, poked her cheek and dismissed himself to the kitchen.

She changed, blew her hair dry, and decided to apply a little mascara and eyeliner.

'_I look…good.'_

She grabbed her bag and gala bantered down to the kitchen where she found Kimimaro putting some coffee in a to-go cup.

A small giggle escaped her smirking lips as she began walking over to him.

He turned his head to give her a glare but his eyes widened to what he saw.

There stood this _smoking_ hot girl.

She was wearing skinny blue jeans that fit her legs perfectly complimented with black gladiator-like flats. A small line of her hips could be seen before the bottom of her black shirt. And her shirt, _wow_, was a skin tight long-sleeved low v-neck shirt that had a vine of white flowers going down the side.

Pink hair cascaded down to her collar bone as her bangs swooped to the right side of her face which led to her eyes, sparkling pools of jade surrounded thick black lashes. Her creamy skin was flawless which made her all the more gorgeous.

She noticed his lack of words and smirked, "Like what you see?" she remarked with a twirl.

He just replied with a small nod.

She smiled as he handed her the cup of coffee, "Good luck at school. I'll come get you after you're done decorating," he stated as he gave her a friendly hug then poked her forehead and handed her a jacket, "And stay away from the boys."

"I shall," she replied with a laugh and smirk as she walked out the front door, "Bye dear!"

Sakura made her normal walk to school while drinking her coffee.

'_He knows just how to make it'_ she thought with a warm smile.

As she continued to walk she heard a horn honk. She turned to see Temari driving and waving as she drove past her with Gaara and Kankuro in the back seat, Kankuro yelling something about her being 'extraordinarily hot'.

She just smiled and waved.

"God she's hot, Think I have a chance with her?" asked Kankuro as he slightly began to daydream about marrying Sakura.

"Sakura? No. She's way out of your league," smirked Temari as she turned her jeep into her normal parking space.

Sakura gulped down the rest of her coffee as she reached her locker.

"Morning Sakura," greeted Shikamaru as he walked up to lean against the lockers.

She looked up to find his usual bored expression but she could tell he wasn't bored with her.

"Good morning grumpy, no morning hug for me?" she asked with sarcasm and a fake sad expression.

He exhaled with a small quirk to his lips as he hugged her shoulders, "Troublesome."

It wasn't long after Shikamaru let go that another person was hugging her waist tightly.

"Mornin' Sakura," greeted Kiba with a slight sleepiness in his voice.

She giggled as she felt his muscular arms around her hips, "Hi Kiba."

The smell of his shampoo radiated from his brown locks as he moved up from hugging her.

"What with the jacket?" he inquired out of curiosity.

"Oh, I totally forgot I was wearing it," she mumbled kind of dreading taking it off, she held out her bag to Shikamaru, "Please?"

He grunted but took it anyway.

Sakura slowly un-did the three buttons on her black jacket and slid it off her shoulders and put it into her locker.

"Oh wow," Kiba and Shikamaru mumbled.

'_This girl is a vision of true perfection...' _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Wow Sakura, You. Look. Hot!" commented Kiba with his brown eyes glued to her perfect body.

She blushed, "Kiba!" she remarked slightly embarrassed, "My face is up here."

He made a snorting sound as Sakura collected her bag from Shikamaru giving him a thankful smile, "Shall we go then?" she retorted.

"After you," Shikamaru motioned with his hand.

She let out a giggle as she hooked her smaller arms with their toned arms and headed to homeroom.

As they walked eyes widened and jaws dropped at Sakura's beauty.

Kiba let growl rumbled through his chest and glare at anyone looking at Sakura the wrong way while Shikamaru just tightened his hold on her small arm.

She let a light laugh leave her rosy lips, "Down boy."

They reached homeroom only to have more people stare at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

She turned her head, pink hair swaying as she did, only to find Naruto pick her up into a hug.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck with a laugh, "Well hello Naruto."

"_Damn_ forehead! You look hot!" yelled Ino with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Ino's right Sakura-Chan, you look pretty!" complimented Naruto with a small blush creeping up to his cheeks.

She smiled sweetly and poked his nose, "Thank you."

Naruto then proceeded to blush harder across his whiskered cheeks which made Sakura laugh.

She went and sat down in her seat next to Sasuke where he looked her over.

"I agree with the others, you look nice Sakura," replied the usually stoic Uchiha.

"I take it you don't give out compliments much so thanks," she replied with a friendly smile.

A small smirk graced the younger Uchiha's lips.

"Y-you look great Sakura-Chan," stated Hinata with a smile.

"Mascara and eyeliner?" asked Ino as she looked closer at Sakura's face.

"Maybe," she replied batting her lashes.

Ino laughed loudly, "All I can do now is wish you luck."

As English came and went Sakura was not excited to go to art and even less excited as she saw Pein walking towards her.

"Hello Sakura-hime. You're looking wonderful today just as I heard you were," he commented in his smooth voice.

She blushed lightly, "Um thanks…"

"What class are you headed to?" he asked as he gazed into her emerald eyes.

"Art," she replied as she admired his grey eyes and his many piercings.

'_He's really quite handsome.'_

"May I have the honor of walking you to class?" he implied holding out his arm for her to take.

"Hmmmmm," She placed a finger on her chin pretending to think hard about it, "I suppose you may," she replied hooking arms with him.

He gave her a small smirk and proceeded to take her through the senior hallway.

"Don't think that this means you're my new favorite person," she remarked with a smirk playing on her lips as she looked up at him.

He laughed, "Not at all, But am I getting there?"

She reached the art and smirked at him, "Not a chance," she stated bluntly as she left him standing in the door way.

His lips tugged upwards into a smile.

'_This will be interesting.'_

As Sakura took her seat in art she saw the directions on the board saying that they were starting their photography unit so she went up to the front and picked out a camera.

Suddenly she felt hands running over her arms and hot breath fanning her neck.

She let out a small squeak of surprise and quickly turned around only to run her nose into a solid chest.

She looked up to find herself extremely close to Sasori.

Sakura blushed and took in his sent which smelled of the outdoors, more specifically a forest.

Her breasts were pressed against his firm chest as he held on to her upper arms.

He looked down at her with his lazy brown eyes and smirked, "You look exquisite today Sakura."

His name rolled of his tongue easily and it sent chills down her spine.

"Um, p-personal space there dude," she stuttered out while trying to pull out of his tight hold.

He let a smile play on his masculine face, "As you wish."

In a flash he was over at his seat leaving a wide-eyed Sakura with a blush spread across her cheeks.

She let out an exasperated sigh and went and sat down next to Sai.

"Good morning Sakura," he greeted with his fake smile, "You look nice today."

"Not that she doesn't everyday," interjected Deidara as he sat across from her and next to Sasori.

"Alright class settle down," announced Genma as he made his way to the front of the room, "Today we'll be starting our photography unit so you are free to roam about the school and take pictures but be back here before class ends so you can be dismissed. If you need to check out a camera do so now, once you have you're free to go."

Sakura traveled over to Hinata, "Hey you wanna go walk around together?"

Hinata replied with a smile and a nod.

They both asked Chouji to join them but he decided he had a date with the lunch room, typical.

They started over at the pool and worked their way to the front entrance, "I've got pictures," Sakura mumbled, "But they're not that interesting."

"We do have a g-green house but I'm not sure if we're allowed in there," Hinata replied as she started leading Sakura to the back of the school.

Sakura ran to catch up, "Awesome."

As they entered through the glass doorway the smell of flowers immediately hit Sakura's nose and they vibrant colors blinded her vision.

The room had almost a magical sense to it, "It's amazing! What do they use this for anyway?" she asked snapping a few pictures of some beautiful hyacinth orchids.

Their pink speckled petals drew her in to their beauty even more.

"There are some plant biology classes that study them b-but a lot of it's just for show," she replied looking at the lilacs.

Sakura continued taking pictures and looking through the vast pallet of colors, "Who takes care of this anyway?"

"That would be me."

A started pinkette turned to find the familiar boy with half white and half black hair.

"I know you," Sakura replied with a point of her finger, "You're that guy that was hanging out with Akatsuki at Sasuke's party."

"You're correct. _I would put that finger away, you might lose it_," he said in two different tones.

'_Um weird,'_ she thought as she narrowed her eyes at his threat.

"Sakura this is Z-zetsu-san. He is part of student council and does a lot of work for the t-teachers," Hinata introduced with a little bit of nervousness in her light eyes.

"Indeed I am," Zetsu retorted, "_Why are you in my green house?_"

"W-well u-mm—"

"Photography. You do a nice job in here and the rest of the school is boring," Sakura interjected with crossed arms and a pink eyebrow arced.

"_She's giving us attitude_, but she's very pretty, _fine let her stay_," Zetsu argued amongst himself.

"S-sakura we need to g-get back to class," Hinata remarked putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

She turned to Hinata and gave her a nod them turned back to Zetsu, "Well thanks for letting us stay in here we'll let you know next time we want to go in."

"Alright, _see you soon Cherry blossom_."

She shivered at the depth of his tone and gave him a meek wave.

As the bell rang ending second hour Hinata and Sakura part ways into their math classes and Sakura entered to find Neji.

"Hey Neji, How's it going?" she greeted as she sat on his desk.

He looked up to see a beautiful girl sitting on his desk he smiled at her, "Good morning Sakura, I'm doing well and yourself?"

"Just peachy," returning his mesmerizing smile, "So are you ready for homecoming tomorrow?" she asked trying to spark a conversation so she wouldn't have to go to her seat.

"Yes, I have my shirt and tie picked out and the house is ready as well," he replied looking into her jade eyes.

The Akatsuki saw their Sakura smiling and talking with another guy and all glared, some more than others.

"Who does that little shit think he is?" demanded Hidan as he snapped his pencil in half.

"Tobi," Itachi called, "Go get her."

"Yes sir! Tobi will go get beautiful Sakura-chan!" Tobi replied pumping his fist in the air.

Sakura and Neji were on the subject of music when Neji saw Tobi running up behind Sakura, "Sakura it looks like you're wanted."

She sighed in frustration as Tobi came and dragged her away, "See ya later Neji."

She was placed in her seat and gave them all a menacing glare, "You couldn't let me talk to my friend for like two seconds?"

"No," replied Itachi as he played with a strand of her coral hair.

"Ugh, you guys are impossible! I mean come on I already have to spend my afternoon with you could you at least cut me some slack?" she pleaded with a puppy dog face.

This caused a few of them to blush but then Hidan replied, "No, we fuckin' love you."

"Yeah princess plus you look hot today," Kisame remarked with his sharky grin.

She just laughed and laid her head on her desk.

At lunch the cheerleaders went around doing ridiculously preppy cheers trying to 'get everyone into the spirit.'

'_More like let's annoy the crap out of everyone.'_

In physics they took notes all hour which resulted in Kankuro and Shikamaru falling asleep on top of their papers.

History consisted of piles of worksheets over the topic they were previously learning about, boring.

Since it was Friday she had study period but no one had home work since the teachers weren't that mean.

Since Sakura didn't have any homework she decided she would go sit but her friends but as she went to get up so was stopped by a hand.

She turned to find Kisame shaking his head, "Tisk-tisk, not gonna happen princess."

"Come one! I have no work to do, can't I just go sit by my friends?" she pleaded with frustration evident on her gorgeous face.

He grunted and shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, _if _you give me a hug."

Sakura scrunched up her nose but let a small smile play on her lips as she wrapped her small arms around his muscular abdomen.

The smell of his clothes filled her nose as she leaned away to go sit by her friends.

Kisame had a triumphant smirk on his manly face as he walked over to his chair.

"Lucky fish, yeah," mumbled Deidara with a pout.

The bell rang signaling the start of class.

Sakura's eyes widened and she grabbed onto Ino's arm, "Please don't make me go."

"You'll be fine," Sai encouraged with a pale hand on her shoulder.

They all walked her over to her locker only to find some of the Akatsuki there waiting for her.

"Well good luck Sakura-Chan," remarked Naruto as he gave her a hug.

She gave everyone else a hug as well.

"Bye Sakura," Neji replied as he released her from the hug, "See you tomorrow at 6:30."

"Yup, Bye guys!" she waved them off and proceeded to her locker only to be greeted by Pein, Hidan, and Kakuzu.

"Afternoon boys," she greeted as she put her bag away in her locker, "Are you here to escort me to the gym?"

"Yes," replied Kakuzu.

"Right this way hime," guided Pein as he offered her his arm.

She went to take it only to be pulled into Hidan's side with his strong arm around her shoulders.

Sakura had to lookup to see Hidan's vibrant purple eyes which were glaring at Pein, "Fuck off," he demanded and started walking away with Sakura.

She stifled a laugh and sent an apologetic look to Pein.

As they reached the gym Pein went up in front of the group to give everyone their directions.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for being here to help out today. We need to get the whole gym finished before you all can leave, so lets get started," Pein directed as he handed people different supplies.

Sakura rolled up her sleeves and started filling up metallic balloons to make a giant balloon arc over the entrance.

She figured it wouldn't be long until one of her friends came to distract her but it happened sooner rather than later as hands attached onto her hips.

A yelp escaped her lips and she let go of the balloon and it soared across the gym.

Masculine laughter sounded behind her which she recognized belonged to Hidan.

She smacked his hands away and glared at him as she moved away and continued filling balloons.

"Ass hole," she muttered under her breath.

He chuckled and began to walk away, "Only for you baby."

A look of disgust played on her face but she knew what she could to annoy him, "_Tobi_!" she called cutely.

He appeared in front of her in an instant, "Yes, Sakura-Chan?"

"Will you pretty please help me with these balloons?" she requested with one of her famous puppy dog faces.

"Of course Sakura-Chan!" he exclaimed as he swooped her into a hug.

As he was hugging her she gave Hidan a devilish smirk.

"Oh cause that's fucking fair!" Hidan yelled in an almost tantrum like state.

She laughed only to be hoisted onto Pein's shoulders moments later.

"Damn it!" she screeched as she wove her fingers into his orange locks, "Warn me next time!"

"My apologies Sakura-hime but I require your assistance with hanging some banners," Pein replied as he held Sakura's legs.

Once she finished assisting Pein it wasn't long until Deidara asked for her help with some streamers.

"Ok Sakura-Chan a little to the left," Deidara directed as Sakura stood on a medium sized ladder correcting the crate paper decorations.

"This ok?" she asked from the top of the ladder.

He looked up but wasn't looking at the decorations, "Beautiful, yeah."

A blush played on her cheeks as she climbed down the ladder.

She started admiring all her work and didn't notice Itachi appeared next to her.

"You did a nice job," he complimented while putting a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and smiled up to him, gazing at his deep charcoal eyes, "Thanks."

"Alright everyone it looks like everything is in order, thank you for all your help," Pein announced directing a smile at Sakura, "You're free to leave."

Sakura pumped her fist in the air and turned to leave until Pein's voice stopped her, "But why don't you give us all a hug first."

She let out a frustrated sigh, "You guys are all female craved pervs," she explained throwing her arms up in the air.

"Not female craved, just Sakura craved, yeah," Deidara corrected hugging Sakura's petit waist.

She then hugged Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, Pein, and even Zetsu.

Tobi's hug was more of a glomp than anything.

Hidan picked her up bridal style and threatened to take her away and never return as he held her to his hard chest. Sakura just hit him and demanded that she be let down unless he wanted to lose some of his pride

As she hugged Itachi he traced circles on her back, "See you tomorrow blossom."

She shivered and gave them a wave as she ran out the door and she was happy to find Kimimaro waiting for her.

She linked arms with him and skipped back to her house with much excitement for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

YEAH! How bout them apples! I was hoping you guys could humor me with AT LEAST 15 reviews. The faster they happen, the sooner I plan on updating.

The faster you**REVIEW** the more you'll have to **READ**!


	7. Just Dance

WELL ALRIGHT! This is what I like to see! Thanks to: SasoLOVE111, xXBlueDazeXx, xXCookiexMonsterXx, Karin can kiss my ass, Channing Tatum is my hubby, Sakura is a pimp, itachi'sgirl567, 4567saki4, Brit'sTHEshitWHOloves…., Perverts^unite!, sachiko haruki, This Fairytale is for Real, Drachegirl14, ri-chan, sapphireangel09, dragontamer ri-chan, flip, princess mayako, himeko63, Geekoness, dragontamer ri-chan.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series.

Oh BTW! Read all my notices at the bottom once you finish! They're important!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

RECAP:

_She let out a frustrated sigh, "You guys are all female craved pervs," she explained throwing her arms up in the air._

"_Not female craved, just Sakura craved, yeah," Deidara corrected hugging Sakura's petit waist._

_She then hugged Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, Pein, and even Zetsu._

_Tobi's hug was more of a glomp than anything._

_Hidan picked her up bridal style and threatened to take her away and never return as he held her to his hard chest. Sakura just hit him and demanded that she be let down unless he wanted to lose some of his pride_

_As she hugged Itachi he traced circles on her back, "See you tomorrow blossom."_

_She shivered and gave them a wave as she ran out the door and she was happy to find Kimimaru waiting for her._

_She linked arms with him and skipped back to her house with much excitement for what tomorrow would bring._

* * *

Ch.7 Just Dance

As Sakura lay asleep in her bed Kimimaro admired her beauty. From her silky locks to her flawless pale skin as her chest would rise and fall.

He heard a knock at the front door and went to answer it. He opened the door to find four girls with an almost shocked look to see him come to the door.

"Hello," he greeted with his smooth voice.

"Well hello to you too," Ino greeted eyeing the poor boy, "You must be Kimimaro, I'm Ino."

Kimimaro looked over the blonde and determined she must be the outspoken friend Sakura mentioned.

He replied with a curt nod as he looked to the next girl.

"I'm Tenten," the brunette answered, "And this is Hinata, she's shy."

He looked up at Hinata and gave her a smile which she returned with a blush.

"And I'm Temari," the blonde with the four pigtails introduced, "So where's Sakura?"

"Sakura is still sleeping but you can go wake her up if you'd like," he replied letting them inside, "Upstairs first room on the right."

Ino and Tenten dashed up the stairs while Temari thanked him and followed Hinata.

"_Sakura_! Wake-up!" Ino yelled plopping onto the pinkette's bed.

Sakura groaned and pulled her sheets over her head, "Go away, to early."

"Too early? It's noon!" Tenten exclaimed as bounced on the bed, "Get up! Homecoming is tonight and we need to get ready!"

When Temari entered the room she went right over to Sakura's bed and yanked the sheets off.

As a result Sakura curled up into a ball and cracked an eye open to glare at her, "You suck."

Ino laughed, "Come on girl get up you look like hell and you have a sexy hunk of man downstairs! Go shower!" she demanded as Tenten pulled her off the bed and pushed her into the bathroom.

Once Sakura finished she stepped out in her towel, still visibly tired.

"So are we getting ready here then?" asked Sakura as she dried her hair with a towel.

"If t-that's ok," Hinata retorted taking a seat in Sakura's desk chair.

She replied with a shrug, "Fine by me. Hey Kimimaro!"

In a moment He appeared in the doorway and saw Sakura in her towel.

'_Keep your cool, stay calm.'_ He thought to himself.

"Yes?" he answered leaning against the frame.

"The girls and I are all going to get ready for the dance here, can you get some snacks for us?" she asked looking into his deep green eyes.

He nodded in reply and Sakura give him a smile.

"Now come here sunshine and give me a hug," she stated cutely while holding out her arms.

Now of course Kimimaro was going to give her a hug but he took note that she was wearing nothing but a towel and beads of water scaling down her body.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his muscular abdomen as she laid her dampened hair against his collar bone.

Kimimaro took in the sent of her shampoo, strawberry.

Sakura was enjoying the masculine arms wrapped around her until she heard Ino's voice, "Get a room forehead."

Kimimaro released his pink haired friend and went downstairs to get the girls some snacks.

Sakura turned and glared at Ino which she returned by sticking out her tongue.

"Ok girls lets do this!" Tenten declared grabbing all of Ino's hair and make-up supplies she brought along and dumping it onto Sakura's bed.

They started with Hinata and worked their way through all the girls.

Sakura decided she would take a quick break and go check-up on Kimimaro and the snacks so she put on her fluffy white robe and pranced down the stairs.

"Kimmy-kun," she called cutely as she turned into the kitchen.

She found him getting some fruit together on the counter. His hair was tied back and his sleeves were rolled up letting her get a good look at his arms.

She went to the other side of the counter and propped herself up on her elbows, "How's it goin'?"

He stopped his gathering and looked up at her, "Fine. Want some?" he asked signaling to the fruit.

Sakura nodded and smiled as he brought a grape up to her lips.

She took the grape with her mouth and let her lips brush against his fingers causing him to hold his breath, she smirked.

A giggle escaped her lips and Kimimaro enveloped her into a tight hug as she nuzzled her nose into his firm chest.

She made a humming noise then mumbled into his chest, "I have to go back upstairs."

He grunted in reply as she lifted her jade eyes to meet his emerald ones.

A chaste kiss was placed on her forehead causing her to blush and slowly walk back up to her room carrying the tray of fruit that Kimimaro sent her off with.

He smirked as she trailed up the stairs, blush still adorning her pretty face.

Ino yelled from the bedroom, "Come on forehead! It's your turn!"

The door slammed shut behind her and Kimimaro decided he would go clean up and get his things together.

As six o'clock came around he was ready to go. He was dressed in a white collared shirt with a simple red and black silk tie matched with black dress pants.

His white hair was styled in its normal fashion as the color of his tattoo's matched the red in his tie.

"Sakura," He called from the bottom for the stairs, "We have to get going."

"Ok just a sec!" she replied back from her room.

The other girls came down first, heels clicking as they stepped.

They all looked nice but he wasn't interested in them in the least as his beautiful best friend made her appearance from her room.

From the way her hair was styled to the way her dress hugged all her curves in the right place. The light make-up making her amazing features even more beautiful and the accessories that made her truly sparkle.

His breath was caught in his throat as she approached him, a smile graced on her rosy lips.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked giving him a little twirl so he could see the full affect.

"Absolutely wonderful," he replied still taken aback at her beauty.

She giggled slightly and put a delicate hand on his tense shoulder, "Relax."

"Alright you two," Temari interrupted, "Time to go. Everyone pile into the jeep and no Ino your hair won't get messed up, I put the top up."

As Temari pulled the car up to Neji's house it looked that everyone had already arrived, seeing people scattered through the front entrance.

When the car stopped the girls dates went up to the car to help them out.

Ino stepped out first wearing a plum colored strapless dress. The silk dress cut off at mid-thigh and had a sweetheart top. The fabric clung to her form and had a line coming down from the top all the way to the bottom and connected through from the sides. Her platinum blonde hair was styled with her normal strong bang and the rest of her hair wrapped and curled in the back. Bold lipstick was applied along with the essential eye make-up that made her dark blue pools pop. She complimented her dress with strappy silver heels and a date that complimented her dress with a white shirt and plum tie.

Next was Hinata who emerged wearing a lavender dress that cut off at her knees in an A-line fashion. The dress singed at the waste and came up with two spaghetti straps of her shoulders. The neck line was a bit higher up but was decorated with small fabric roses that matched the color of the dress. Lavender shoes matched the dress perfectly which went along with the minimal eye-shadow that was applied. Her hair was left down and was pin-straight to go with her sleek bangs. Shino attempted to match her with a white dress shirt, he didn't enjoy the whole 'I can't wear my gray hoodie' situation.

Tenten stepped out as a vision of green, which of course matched her date's attire. Her dress went all the way to the floor and the top had green beaded straps that went down into a short V-neck the spread around to the back through a beaded empire waist. Brunette hair was styled in two curled buns that had stray curls reaching her face which showed glossed lips and a bit of eyeliner. Lee matched her with a forest green dress shirt.

"Kankuro!" Temari shouted, "Come help me!"

Temari, being pulled out by Kankuro, was a vision in navy blue. Thick halter straps came up around her neck and plunged down into a deep V. Darker navy ribbon wrapped around the middle and tied off into a trail going to the end of the dress which was at her knees. When she moved the flow of the dress could be seen by all along with the shine of her silver shoes. She mimicked Ino applying a bold lipstick and put on smoky eye-shadow. Stray pieces of hair fell around her face and her bangs were bumped up on the top of her head while the rest of her hair was clipped up in the back.

Kimimaro came around to escort Sakura, as she promised.

Many of the boys looked on with anticipation to see her but jealousy that they couldn't be the one escorting her.

The boys held their breath as a goddess exited the car taking the hand of the white haired male.

Flawless pale legs stepped out wearing white shoes leading up to a breathtaking dress. It had a sweetheart neckline accenting her chest perfectly. It was decorated with pale green and white beads until it hit a pale green colored ribbon placed right under her chest. The bottom of the dress flowed slightly away from her body but still made you aware of her perfect figure. The fabric that flowed out was white with hints of jade and ended a couple inches above her knees. Pink hair was curled and cascaded down her shoulders and around her doll-like face. Jade eyes shined through thick black lashes and a light shimmer eye-shadow while plump lips were glossed with pale pink.

Kiba let out a wolf whistle which resulted in a smile to spread across her face.

She went over and greeted everyone with hugs and compliments.

Naruto was wearing orange, but that wasn't much of a surprise to her.

Sasuke decided to go with the classic look of white shirt, black tie, and black pants.

Gaara wore a maroon shirt and a black tie since he seemed to love those colors while Kankuro wore a gray shirt and a purple tie that matched his face paint.

Kiba wore a white shirt with a solid red tie that matched his tattoos and gray pants.

Neji had a cream colored shirt and black pants.

Sai was wearing a black shirt and a white tie.

And lastly Shikamaru wore an army green dress shirt with some buttons undone and dark brown pants.

"You all look very handsome," Sakura complimented as she finished hugging Shikamaru.

"You look very nice yourself Sakura," Neji replied looking her over with his pale eyes.

Naruto came up to her and slung an arm around her shoulder, "Sakura-Chan who's the white haired dude?"

"Oh how rude of me," she mumbled as she went over to her friend and placed a hand on his arm, "This is my good friend Kimimaro. He's here visiting me for a couple days."

"When's he leaving?" Sasuke interrupted rudely giving the boy a hard glare.

Kimimaro put a hand on Sakura's waist and smirked at Sasuke, "Whenever I want."

She sighed and pinched his arm, "A.k.a: soon since he has to get back home."

Sasuke 'Hn'd' in reply seeming that he was satisfied with her answer.

"Ok! Now that the lover's spat is over let's take some pictures!" Ino yelled pulling everyone into the garden.

The started with group pictures and then the boys and girls separate then finished off with the dates and random smaller group pictures.

"My cheeks hurt," Sakura complained as she touched her rosy cheeks.

"Aw Poor Sakura-Chan," Kankuro remarked as he pulled her into a hug, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

She couldn't help but laugh at Kankuro's futile attempts to get with her.

"Kankuro," Gaara growled as he appeared next to them.

Sakura sweat dropped as she hooked arms with the fighting brothers, "Ok boys lets just go eat dinner."

After they ate dinner they all separated into their respective cars as they drove off to the school.

As they arrived there were limo's pulling up and spot lights dancing through the night sky.

Ino Squealed a she exited the car, "I'm so excited!"

Sakura laughed as she hooked arms with Ino and Hinata, "Chillaxe Ino-Pig! Let's just go!"

They all went to the ticket table before the gym doors and checked in and got a stamp on their hand letting them go in and out. To their surprise Kakashi was the one sitting at the table.

"It's nice to see you all," He said giving them a crinkled smile behind his mask, "You all look very nice."

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"Have fun tonight kids and make good choices," Kakashi informed as he ushered them to the doors of the gym.

Sakura's eyes held utter excitement to what was held behind the doors as Lee went to open them.

The doors opened revealing green and white decorations that Sakura had helped with the day before and all their fellow classmates dressed to impress.

Technicolor lights beamed from different parts of the gym and the DJ had a booth set up in front of all the commotion playing different popular songs.

"Alright! Let's get our party on!" Kiba declared as he pulled Sakura to the dance floor.

Kimimaro wasn't far behind along with the rest of the group as they began to crowd each other in simultaneous movements.

They continued to dance and Ino became _overly_ excited as the song 'Right Round' by Flo Rida started playing.

Ino grabbed Sakura and began to dance with her along with singing the female part of the song in which Sakura joined.

Temari eventually came to dance with them as well and the boys looked on in jealousy at Sakura's free spirit and the way she was having so much fun.

"Wishing you could be in her league Uchiha?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"I should be asking you the same thing Hyuga," he replied crossing his arms.

Naruto came up to the two boys and put arms around their shoulders, "Well while you guys pout I'm gonna go dance with Sakura-Chan."

With that said the loud blonde ran over to Sakura and got her to dance with him.

The same thought went through their minds, _'Lucky idiot.'_

"You look really great Sakura-Chan," Naruto complimented as he danced with her, hands placed on her waist.

She smiled as she swayed back and forth, "Thanks Naruto. You look very handsome yourself."

A blush appeared across his whiskers as he mumbled a thank you. She just laughed and pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in."

Sakura and Naruto turned to find Kimimaro holding out a hand to Sakura as the song changed.

"Hmph, I guess but save me a slow dance ok Sakura-Chan?" Naruto suggested as he let go of the pinkette.

"Sure thing," she smiled as she walked away with Kimimaro.

She danced the first slow song with him laying her head on his chest as her arms laid around his neck and his hands on her waist.

"Are you having fun?" she asked looking up at him.

Because even with her heels she couldn't compare.

"I am, Are you?"

"Defiantly," she replied with a smile.

He moved his mouth to her ear, "You look very nice tonight Sakura."

She blushed and giggled as she playfully pushed him away, "Thanks."

"But Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura turned her head to see what was causing such a horrid commotion. She wasn't surprised in the least when she saw Karin, in a sad excuse for a dress, trying to dance with Sasuke.

"Come on," Sakura said pulling Kimimaro with her, "I have to take care of this."

Karin was wearing way too much make-up as usual and had on the sluttiest prom dress Sakura had ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on. It was yellow and stopped right at the bottom of her ass and had halter straps coming up around her manly shoulders But the worst part of it was that the V-neck the was suppose to end past her chest went all the way down below her belly-button. It was no exaggeration and it made her want to throw up.

"Wow Karin was it really going to be that hard to find a guy with out showing the whole world your chest?" Sakura asked smugly as she stood next to Sasuke.

Karin turned as red as a tomato and let out a screech, "Shut-up! You're just jealous cause Sasuke-kun wants me!"

Sakura laughed, "The only thing he wants is for you to get your ass back to the whore house."

Kankuro, Kiba, and Naruto started laughing while the rest of the showed a look of amusement on their faces.

Karin through her arms up and stomped through the crowd that had surrounded them.

Tenten came up to Sakura and leaned her arm against her shoulder, "That never gets old."

"Sakura's like a hero coming to Sasuke's rescue," Temari joked causing Sasuke to scowl and turn away because he was blushing.

"Aw I don't mean to embarrass you Sasuke," Sakura replies going up to him and giving him an apologetic hug which he immediately returned.

"Well, if that's what it comes with to be embarrassed by you I wouldn't mind."

Sakura looked to her left to find Sasori and the rest of her Akatsuki friends, checking her out.

"Sakura," Hidan muttered.

She looked to him because she thought something was wrong but all she found was his infamous sexy smile, "You look fucking _hot_!

She burst out laughing and went up to hug him.

He gladly returned her hug with a smile on his handsome face. When she released him she looked over the gang's attire.

Hidan was wearing a black shirt with the top three buttons undone giving people a nice view of his chest. Kakuzu wore a dark brown shirt with black pants, but he still wasn't as attractive as his friends even if he did clean up nice.

Deidara went with a shirt that was the same shade as his eyes while Sasori wore a rustic orange colored shirt. Tobi went with an ensemble that matched his mask, black shirt with an orange tie.

Kisame had on a dark blue shirt, but really would he wear any other color?

Zetsu wore a gray dress shirt, to match his mixture of dark and light personalities, and a pair of black pants.

Itachi looked like a total stud with his black shirt and deep red tie complimented with black slacks.

Pein wore a simple white shirt and a thin gray tie, again with the matching of the eyes. Konan, although barley noticeable behind the guys, wore a pretty royal blue flower inspired dress.

"Well you guys clean up nice," Sakura complimented as she tucked some stray curls behind her ear.

"We should be the ones giving the compliments Sakura-hime," Pein stated as he walked up and kiss her hand.

A blush adorned her features but before she could say anything Kiba arrived and snatched her hand away.

"Lay off pretty boy," Kiba growled holding on to Sakura.

"What if she doesn't want me to mutt," Pein retorted with a slight smirk.

Kiba returned his smirk with a low growl, "I'll-"

"Kiba."

He looked down to find Sakura holding on to his arm with her pleading green eyes.

She heard a muffled apology as he backed away over to Naruto.

"You guys can go dance," Sakura said with a smile to her friends, "I'm going to hang with them for a little while."

"Ok Sakura-Chan, but don't stay to long!" Naruto exclaimed as he ushered the group away.

"And keep Kimimaro company!" she called back.

Deidara came to her left and Kisame to her right both placing an arm around her shorter form.

"Who's Kimimaro, yeah?" Deidara asked as they moved to a more secluded area of the dance floor.

"My friend that's here visiting me," Sakura replied as she eyed the boys holding on to her.

"You're not dating him are you princess?" Kisame pestered raising a blue eyebrow.

She punched his arm playfully and gave him a glare, "No."

"Well then, want to dance?" he asked with his sharky grin.

Sakura gave him a lopsided smile, "If I have to."

"Yes you do," he replied pulling her away from Deidara and onto the dance floor for a slow song.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Tobi next! Tobi next!" Tobi exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement.

A smile spread across her face, "I'll dance with all of you," she stated as she hung her arms around Kisame's neck, "But Jaws asked first."

"You're really short princess," Kisame told her with a smirk as she glared at him. He swiftly pulled her up from the waist and placed her feet on top of his and swayed slowly.

Sakura giggled at the shark man's quick fix to the height difference.

As they finished Itachi pulled her aside so he could have a turn.

"That wasn't very polite of you now was it?" she inquired as he let his hands wander down to her hips as the song 'Blah Blah Blah' by Ke$ha played in the background.

He just replied with his normal 'Hn' and she just smiled and placed an arm casually on his shoulder and held his gaze as she danced to the song.

Her sensual movements kept him entranced. From the sway of her hips and the look in her eyes as she almost lost herself in the song.

He pressed her into his chest and brought his mouth near her ear, "You look magnificent tonight Blossom," he told her as he kissed her temple.

Sakura blushed and released her hold on him and scurried over to Tobi.

'Cupid Shuffle' by Cupid started to play. She grabbed Tobi and pulled him to the dance floor so they could do it together. They even got Zetsu and Kakuzu to join in as well.

It was quite funny to watch actually. Tobi and Sakura moving right to left in unison and Sakura laughing at Tobi as he tried to be a 'good boy' and make up his own dance moves. Zetsu just tried to keep up with the music while he watched Sakura's movements an Kakuzu tripping over his own feet. By the end of the song Sakura was laughing so hard at Tobi's antics that she couldn't continue dancing. Zetsu just mumbled about his stupidity and how songs these days were 'extremely pointless' and Kakuzu scurried away as quickly as humanly possible.

Sasori noticed she was done dancing with them and decided to take his turn with the pink haired goddess.

"Sakura," he called as he moved next to her.

Her laughter died down as she looked over to Sasori, "Yes?"

"Would you care to dance?" He asked politely extending his hand to her.

She suppressed the remainder of her laughter and took his larger hand.

"Thanks for dancing with me Tobi! You too Zetsu!" she called back as she walk farther away, hand in hand with Sasori. She would have thanked Kakuzu but she couldn't even find him.

'Mannequin' by Katy Perry began playing. Sasori guided Sakura's wrists to the back of his neck and his hands found her hips.

They moved in unison to the beat of the song as he would occasionally spin her as she'd smile to his actions.

She had to admit he knew what he was doing, she was having fun.

"Are you having a good time tonight?" the red head asked as he spun her to his muscular chest.

"Yeah-" but before she could continue Hidan walked over and cut her off.

"Of course she fucking having a good time!" he exclaimed crossing his masculine arms across his chest, "I mean _shit_, she's fucking hot and about to dance with me."

Sasori scoffed because the foul-mouthed man was right, the song had just ended.

'_Damn him,'_ Sasori thought glaring at Hidan and still keeping a hold on Sakura's waist.

"Want to take a fucking trip with a jashinist baby?" Hidan asked seductively wiggling his eyebrows holding out an arm for her to take.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his idiotic behavior but she turned to Sasori with a smile, "Thanks for the dance."

He reached for her hand and brought it to his cold lips, leaving a kiss on her knuckles, "It was my pleasure."

"Shit," the fuchsia eyed male complained, "Let's go."

He pulled Sakura to the dance floor as 'For your entertainment' by Adam Lambert began to play.

Hidan spun her around so her back was against his well-toned chest and his hands found their way to her hips.

A blush immediately made it's was up her neck and to her cheeks, "U-um Hidan-"

"Don't flip a shit," he spoke into her ear making her shiver, "I'll help you."

He moved her hips to the beat of the song until she felt more comfortable doing it on her own.

Gaara was watching Sakura from across the dance floor and was unhappy to say the least that some foul-mouth ass hole had his hand all over _his_ girl.

He finally got the courage to go and retrieve her as the song finished.

"Shit, you're fucking good Sakura," Hidan mumbled into her pink locks as he hugged her from behind.

She laughed but noticed Gaara's approach, "Thanks but you might want to let go."

"Why?" he asked then followed her gaze over to the fuming redhead, "Aw fuck."

She laughed at his profanity as she walked over to Gaara, "Bye Hidan."

Gaara noticed Sakura walking toward him, "Hiya Gaara. Want to dance?"

Sure Gaara was mad a minute ago but now he just wanted to have the opportunity to hold her.

After dancing with Gaara Sakura needed a break so she went back over to her friends that were sitting together at a table.

"Having fun with the seniors there Sa-ku-ra?" Temari pestered as she took a seat next to Sakura.

"Oh shut-up, I'm just trying to give everyone a chance," she mumbled pressing her forehead into her palm.

"Well then when can I have my chance?" Kankuro complained with puppy dog eyes, how ironic.

Sakura huffed, "Now I suppose. Let's go lover boy," she replied as she pulled him over to the dance floor as 'Cha Cha Slide' by DJ Casper played. She also pulled Sai along as well since it didn't look like he was really doing much. Sakura even found the freshman, Konohamaru, that asked her to the dance and got him to join in.

Now the whole dance floor was jam packed with student making their way through all the simultaneous movements.

Sakura even let out a laugh when she turned her head to find the Sasuke Uchiha dancing as well.

When the song ended she ran up to him, "Sasuke Uchiha I never would have thought you would be one to dance to 'Cha Cha slide.'"

He smirked, "I'm really not but I am one for slow dancing, interested?"

She nodded with a smile and he took hold of her waist and brought her closer.

She loved the feel of being held in someone's arms and it was a plus that it was the highly attractive younger Uchiha.

"Mind if I cut in Teme?" Naruto asked as he put a hand on Sakura's back.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke replied as he walked away leaving Sakura with Naruto.

She moved her arms up arm his neck, "I guess I did promise you a slow dance."

"That you did Sakura-Chan."

Once they finished dancing Sakura really needed to sit down and make sure Kimimaro was doing ok.

When she reached the table she found no sight of Kimimaro.

"Have you guys seen Kimimaro?" she asked looking slightly worried.

"I believe he w-went outside," Hinata stated, "Saying he had to t-take a phone call."

"Thanks," Sakura replied, "I'll be right back."

She stepped outside through the gym doors and looked around for her white haired friend. She noticed him finishing a conversation on his phone.

"Sakura-Chan," he greeted as he went up to her and took both of her hands.

"Is everything ok?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Unfortunately no," Kimimaro admitted looking into her jade pools, "It seems I have to leave, tonight."

"W-why?" she asked with obvious sadness in her tone.

"They need me back home and the only flight I can get out was tonight, I have to leave," he mumbled pulling her into his chest and holding her tight.

She began to pout, "You would have to leave in the middle of homecoming," she complained as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm very sorry," he apologized as he kissed her cheek, "Go back inside and have fun. I will not ruin your night."

A blush appeared across her cheeks, "Always to much trouble," she mumbled as she closed the space between them, pressing her lips to his.

Kimimaro's eyes widened but he let them slide closed as he kissed her back. He moved his hands to her shoulders as hers moved to his face.

They way her luscious lips molded to his made him want to ravish her senseless right then and there but you can't always have everything you want.

She pulled away, cheeks still stained pink, "Thanks for coming to visit me. You can come back any time."

"Of course," Kimimaro replied giving her one final squeeze, "Now go enjoy your night, and make good choices."

She laughed and walked back into the crowded gymnasium to meet back up with her friends.

Kimimaro watched her retreating form, "Best friend I could ever have," he mumbled.

Sakura scurried back inside only to be met by questioning gazes as they noticed her slight mood change, "He has to leave but its ok, I'm fine."

"Then would you like to dance?"

Sakura looked to find pale violet eyes looking at her, "I would love to Neji."

Neji, being the gentleman that he is, had Sakura take his arm and escorted her like a true princess as they made their way to the dance floor.

He held one hand in hers and one hand on her hip, classic Neji.

'_I should have figured him to be the classical type,_' Sakura thought with a smile.

They danced slowly and peaceful. Neji would make small movements to pull her closer and she didn't mind in the slightest.

She returned his advances by laying her head in the crook of his neck.

They enjoyed each others warmth until a hand tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

They both turned to find long blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, "Mind if I cut in? yeah."

Neji grunted but complied with his request and walked away giving Sakura one of his rare smiles.

"Didn't think you could skip over me did you? Yeah," Deidara asked with his gold hair falling into his eyes.

She giggled and moved the hair out of his pretty eyes, "Of course not Dei."

He blushed and hugged her, "Good, now lets dance."

They swayed to 'For the nights I can't remember' by Hedley as they got lost in each other's bright eyes.

As the song was ending Deidara laid his forehead on her should, "You're so Beautiful, yeah. True art."

She blushed and blushed even more when he lightly kissed her collarbone.

'_oh My GOD!'_ she thought as she attempted to control her blush.

"Deidara."

They both snapped their heads up in the direction of the voice to find Pein glaring at Deidara.

"What, yeah?" Deidara snapped rolling his eyes at his presence.

"Let go of Sakura-hime," he remarked in a threatening tone, "Your time is up anyway."

"I guess Mr. President here wants me to leave," Deidara whined glaring at Pein, "It was nice dancing with you Sakura-Chan, yeah."

"Like wise Dei."

The two seniors continued their glare-fest as they passed each other by.

Pein smiled to Sakura and took her in his arms as 'Playing God' by Paramore started up.

"You truly look like a goddess tonight Sakura-hime," The pierced man complimented as he held her to his chest.

'_This seems to be happening to me a lot tonight, not that I'm complaining…'_

"Thank you Pein," Sakura replied.

"You're very welcome. I also hope that you're having a good time tonight," he stated as he gracefully spun her.

"Of course!" she replied with a smile, "This is the most fun I've had in a while."

"I'm so glad," He replied with his pierced lips turned up into a smile.

When the song ended the DJ gave the microphone to Kakashi to make a final announcement.

"Alright everybody I hope you had a great time tonight," He announced, "This will be the last song tonight and I would just like to wish you all a wonderful rest of your nights and to be smart tonight."

"Thanks for dancing with me Pein," Sakura said as pulled away from him.

"No Sakura-hime, Thank you."

A blush still appeared on her face as she went to find her final dance partner, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was sitting at the table looking bored as usual as he heard his rosette goddess calling him, "Shika!"

He turned to her beautiful form and gave her a smile.

"Come dance with me!" she pleaded as she tugged on his hand.

Shikamaru wasn't much of a dancer but he sure as hell wouldn't pass this up.

The final song to play was 'Not good enough for truth or Cliché' by Escape the fate.

Sakura continued to dance with Shikamaru as all of her friends danced around with them.

She could not have imagined a more perfect night and yet, it still wasn't over.

* * *

HEY! Did you enjoy? I made it extremely long just for you guys since you did give me a lot of reviews! :D So I'll give you an extra chapter if you review again! **READ** and **REVIEW**!

Oh! One more thing! I posted up a new story and would love if you could show it some support! It is also another Sakura Centric! LOVE YOU!


	8. After PARTAY!

Bonjour mes aims! So I feel that I will stop my requirement reviews because some people said it's unfair to the people who do review sooooooo here's your extra chapter.

Special thanks to those who did review: miss kaitlin inuzuka, SasoLOVE111, angel897, Drachegirl14, himeko63, princess mayako, dragontamer ri-chan, xXBlueDazeXx, teePWNS, JUCHKO, Lollipop, DarkSacredJewelXoX

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

RECAP:

_He turned to her beautiful form and gave her a smile._

"_Come dance with me!" she pleaded as she tugged on his hand._

_Shikamaru wasn't much of a dancer but he sure as hell wouldn't pass this up._

_The final song to play was 'Not good enough for truth or Cliché' by Escape the fate._

_Sakura continued to dance with Shikamaru as all of her friends danced around with them._

_She could not have imagined a more perfect night and yet, it still wasn't over._

* * *

Ch.8 After PAR-TAY!

As Sakura rode away from the dance in Temari's car as they made their way over to the Uchiha mansion.

_FLASHBACK_

_After Sakura finished dancing with Shikamaru she walked back over to the table and collected her things._

"_Guys I had so much fun tonight!" Ino exclaimed as she hugged Chouji's arm._

"_It was indeed a youthful night!" Lee exclaimed as he held onto Tenten. _

"_Agreed," Sakura stated with a giggle as she placed her arms around Neji and Sai's waists._

_She looked up into lavender and black eyes, "So what now?" she asked with a smile._

_Both boys returned her smile with their own and placed firm arms around her shoulders._

_Sasuke spoke up first, "You are all welcome to come over to my house for an after party."_

"_Sounds fun," Sakura stated with an excited smile._

"_Hey Teme! Can we sleep over?" Naruto asked._

"_Hn, I guess," the younger Uchiha replied sparing a glance to his pink haired friend._

"_Woo! Co-ed sleepover!" Kiba chanted with a smirk on his face._

_END FLASHBACK_

Temari's jeep pulled up to the Uchiha mansion and there were servants there in an instant to open the door.

"Welcome back Miss Haruno," one of the servants greeted as the helped her out of the car.

She thanked them and walked up to the large entryway of the mansion, heels clicking on the concrete.

Gazing at the house she let out a blissful sigh, "Sasuke I love your house."

He let a triumphant smirk play on his handsome face as he took her hand and led everyone to the basement.

As they walked down the stairs they were all greeted with the coolest looking basement they've even seen.

Black carpet covered the entire floor while the walls where different shades of gray covered with different band posters and classic vinyl records in different frames. Suede couches were organized through the space and there was even a dining area in the corner of the room. Entertainment was provided in just about every form imaginable. Flat screen TVs', Gaming systems, Pinball machines, ping-pong table, and more.

"Wow," Sakura mumbled under her breath, clearly impressed and the pure awesomeness that was the Uchiha's basement.

"Tch," Naruto grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Teme is such a showoff."

"Neji my eternal rival! Let us commence in a rousing match of Ping-pong!" Lee challenged as he ran to the ping-pong table.

Neji only grunted in reply as he shuffled his way over and most of the guys followed along.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay in the dress and look gorgeous for the rest of the night I'm going to go change," Ino announced as she grabbed a duffle bag the she took with her from the car.

"Same here," Temari replied following Ino upstairs.

"Wait you guys brought extra clothes?" Sakura questioned looking extremely confused.

"Well yeah," Tenten replied grabbing her bag as well, "I thought we told you that we'd probably do something afterwards."

"You failed to mention that detail," Sakura remarked as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure Sasuke would let you b-borrow some clothes Sakura-Chan," Hinata suggested as she also grabbed her bag.

"Right, just a sec," she told them as she made her way over to where Sasuke was sitting.

"Hey Sasuke?" she asked in her cutest tone as she sat next to him.

He could have blushed but he did his best not to, "Hn?"

"Could I um possibly uh…borrow some of your clothes?" she asked quickly with a meek smile, "The girls forgot to tell me to bring extras."

Sasuke thought the question itself was a little odd but after picturing Sakura in his clothes he could only smirk and give her a slight nod.

He sent the other girls with a maid so they could change and he led Sakura up to the second floor of the mansion, to his bedroom.

She gazed at the dark blue walls and black furniture that was scattered through the room; however her eyes landed on a large rack of CD's.

"Dang," she remarked as she bent down to look though his selection, "You've good taste in music."

He replied with his signature 'Hn' and rummaged through his dresser for some clothes for her.

"Catch," he mumbled as he tossed her a shirt and some work-out shorts.

She caught them with ease and just stared at him, "What?" he asked confused.

She blushed a little bit, "Could you like turn around or something so I can change?"

He smirked and let out a small chuckle but complied with her request and turned to face his dark walls as he took a seat on his bed.

As Sakura tried to un-zip the back of her dress she was having a little trouble, "Damn it," she cursed under her breath.

"Need any help?" Sasuke asked with slight amusement as he turned his head towards her troubled form.

"Um can you…unzip my dress?" she asked feeling an extreme sense of awkwardness.

'_Yeah then next we can just have sex?' _she thought sarcastically, _'Real smooth…'_

Sasuke could hear the slight waver in her voice as she asked but he stood up and walked right up to her.

He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to he was facing her back. He felt goose bumps make their way over her arms and moved a hand to the dress's zipper pulling it down with ease.

The zipper slide down to the small over her back and Sakura could no longer keep the blush from staining her cheeks, and Sasuke noticed.

He lightly brushed his fingers across her bare back and she could feel his breath on her neck. But it was over sooner than it started as Sasuke quickly retreated back over to sit on his bed with a smirk.

She mumbled a thank you along with something about boys being perverts as she changed into the clothes the younger Uchiha had given her.

"Alright you can turn around now," she called back to him as she tried to fix her curled hair.

The raven haired boy turned around and let a small smile appear on his lips, this girl was too cute. _'Wait cute? Since when do I think things are _cute_?'_

The shirt he gave her was a little small for him but still oversized on her small frame. The black shirt with a large red and white fan on the back contrasted her pink hair and the shorts, which were also to big for her, showed how small she really was.

"I should have lent you my clothes sooner," Sasuke joked as he took her small hand and led her back to the staircase.

They both turned their heads to the front door as they heard someone make a wolf whistling noise.

"Well princess I thought the gym clothes looked nice but I didn't actually think guy clothes could look _this_ good," a deep voice remarked.

'_Who is the only one who calls me princess? I wonder,'_ she thought sarcastically as she rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on as she followed Sasuke down the stairs.

As she reached the entryway floor she was immediately encircled by to strong arms and let out a small squeak of surprise.

"And where do you think you're going, yeah?" Deidara asked laying his chin on her shoulder.

"Downstairs," she retorted trying to escape his hold, "So can you _please_ let me go?"

"How 'bout no, yeah," He replied holding her tighter burying his face in her pink locks.

"Deidara-sempai Sakura-Chan said please!" Tobi declared pulling Sakura away from him swiftly.

She thanked Tobi and gave him quick pat on the head and turned back to the boys, "You guys can come down and join us," she suggested moving back towards the younger Uchiha but looking over to Itachi, "It's your basement to so its not like we can kick you out."

With that statement she turned on her heel and took Sasuke back down to the basement adjusting her loose shorts on the way.

"She makes a good point," Pein decides as he makes his way to the basement after her.

The rest of them just shrugged and follow after him.

When Sakura reached the basement Lee and Neji still continued their intense ping-pong match while Tenten, Shino, Hinata, and Naruto watched while cheering on their favorites.

Kiba, Sai, Kankuro, and Temari were playing some shooter game on the gaming system that was hooked up to the big screen while Shikamaru watched/slept and Ino filed her nails. Chouji was attacking the snack bar and Gaara was just sitting quietly.

"All right fuck these pussy games," Hidan announced sitting down in the middle of an open area, "Let's get the real fucking party goin'."

"What do you have in mind?" Kakuzu asked leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

Kisame let a sharky smile appear on his face, "I think I like what Hidan's thinking," he remarked sparing a glance towards Sakura, "Truth or dare anyone?"

'_He's looking at me like I'm something to eat…_' she thought as she tried to back away slowly only to hit a solid warm chest.

She looked up into warm brown eyes that looked back at her, "I heard to words truth or dare," Kiba said smiling down at Sakura and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh no, no way!" Sakura complained scurrying away from the truth or dare party that was forming and hiding behind Shikamaru and Sai, "There's no way I'm playing that."

"It's that or seven minutes in heaven, yeah," Deidara remarked wiggling his eyebrows towards her.

Sakura groaned and looked to Shikamaru and Sai, "I'll only play if you do."

"Sure hag," Sai said with a fake smile pulling her over to the circle, "Let's go."

Shikamaru just followed close behind.

Everyone decided to play so they had a giant circle of people on the basement floor.

Sakura sat in between Sai and Zetsu and crossed her legs, waiting for her sealed fate.

"Alright I'll ask first!" Naruto declared, "Sasuke-teme, truth or dare?"

Everyone shifted their gaze to the younger Uchiha as he answered, "Hn, truth."

"Aw you're so boring teme," Naruto complained leaning back on his hands, "I'm not good at truths."

"Do you like Sakura?" Itachi asked solemnly. Everyone turned to face him with a bit of shock registered in their expressions, Sakura just blushed.

"…..Hn."

"That means yes in Uchiha language," Kisame replied with a huff.

Sakura's blush just deepened as she hid her face in Zetsu's shoulder.

"_Aw look our cherry blossom is embarrassed,"_ Zetsu's darker sided commented, "Be nice or she might move away," Light Zetsu replied as he patted her head.

"_Itachi_," Sasuke sneered, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, _foolish_ little brother," Itachi replied with a smirk trying to get a rise out of Sasuke.

"Do _you_ like Sakura?" he asked staring intently at Itachi.

Itachi looked over to Sakura who was peeking from behind Zetsu's shoulder and gave her a smile, "Yes."

"Alright now that we now there is an Uchiha love fest for Sakura let's move on," Ino declared looking toward her blushing pink haired friend.

Through out the game Hinata had to kiss Shino after which she passed out, Tobi walked around wearing Sakura's heels saying he was a pretty princess, Kakuzu had to give Hidan money which he was not happy about, Naruto had to try to suck ramen through his nose, Temari had to wear Kankuro's purple face paint, Ino had to eat some weird food that Naruto had created from the snack bar, Sai had admitted Sakura was actually gorgeous, Deidara and Neji had to let Sakura braid their hair into pig-tails, and Sasori had to Tenten paint his nails hot pink.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Sasori asked holding his nails out so they would dry.

She couldn't help but giggle at his hot pink nails, "Truth."

"Aw come on Sakura that's bull shit do a dare," Hidan complained raising an eyebrow.

She turned to him and raised one of her own, "Knowing you guys I'll be doing something horribly perverted."

Kisame laughed, "She knows us to well."

"Do you like anyone that is here right now? If so who?" He asked now blowing on his nails.

She immediately turned red and brushed some hair behind her ear, "U-um well…"

'_Yes Sasori I like basically the whole lots of males in this basement your hunky self included,'_ she thought sarcastically to herself. She had been doing that a lot tonight.

"Yes," she replied slowly looking down at her feet, "But I like…morethanone."

"I have a chance!" Naruto chanted excitedly.

Some glared at his outburst but most were thinking the same thing.

Sakura awkwardly giggled and turned to Deidara, "Dei, Truth or dare?"

"Dei?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I think it's cute," She told him turning back to the blonde.

"Dare, yeah," Deidara replied with an adventurous look on his face.

"I dare you to," she paused and thought of an idea as a smirk made her way to her face, "pole dance on that pole right over there."

She pointed to a cylindrical pole that was part of the basement used to hold up the ceiling. Naruto, Kiba, Kisame, and Hidan burst into a fit of laughter while the rest smirked at his misfortune.

"That's mean Sakura-Chan, yeah," Deidara whined standing up and eyeing the pole.

She laughed and gave him a smile, "You'll get over it."

Pein turned on the song 'Sexy back' by Justin Timberlake and Deidara started to grind the pole like there was no tomorrow.

Kisame couldn't stop laughing and the rest of them were having a hard time containing their laughter.

Temari high-fived Sakura as she stifled a laugh.

When the song ended Deidara returned to his spot, clearly embarrassed seeing as how he wouldn't look at anyone.

Eventually it was Ino's turn to ask someone again, "Sakura, Truth or dare?"

"But I already went," she complained glaring at Ino.

"I know," Ino replied with an evil smile, "Truth or dare?"

"Go for a dare Sakura!" Temari and Tenten yelled along with something about chick power.

Sakura huffed, "Fine, dare."

Ino's eyes lit up in excitement and she had a mischievous smile on her face, "I dare you to kiss at least four of the guys of your choosing that are in this circle, on the lips. And it can't just be a peck."

"Oh fuck," she cursed lowly while glaring daggers at Ino who just laughed.

Sakura looked around the room and found that all eyes were on her.

'_If I kiss Kisame, Kankuro, or Hidan I'll never hear the end of it but you know that'll probably happen for any guy I kiss but no matter what I do someone will get jealous. And I can't kiss Lee, Chouji, or Shino since they're taken. And if I kiss one Uchiha I have to kiss the other.' _She thought as she looked over the boys.

She made her way over to Gaara first whose eyes widened slightly but smirked when she kneeled between his legs and gave him a shy smile.

She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in, closing the space between them.

Gaara's lips were a little cold but they were still very soft, she liked the feel of them against her own. He moved one hand to her shoulder while the other rested on her hip. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she accepted hesitantly. He tasted like peppermint and she wanted to smile at the thought but she was too entranced at the magic Gaara was working with his tongue.

She lazily opened her eyes as she drew away from the fiery red head.

"Dang, forehead's got game," Ino joked as she smiled from her seat next to Chouji, "You still have three more."

Sakura blushed and looked around the circle again. Her eyes landed on Pein who sat up against a wall.

He noticed her gaze and stood up with a smile as she walked over to him. When she reached him she looked up at him with a blush staining her face.

He chuckled and cupped her cheek, sliding his fingers across her jaw line, "Whenever you're ready Sakura-hime."

She stood on her toes and meshed her lips with his. She felt the cool metal of his lip rings against her lower lip but the warmth of his mouth upon her own. He pulled her closer with a hand on the small of her back while the other still rested on her face. She let a small gasp in surprise and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She came to the conclusion that he tasted strangely like honey as she lowered herself from his lips.

Pein looked at her with his signature smirk as his breath was noticeably ragged, "That was enjoyable," he started as he brushed a hand through her hair, "We should do it again sometime."

She quickly turned away with an even brighter blush on her face as she made her way back to the center of the circle to look for her next victim. As she did her eyes landed on Neji who returned her look with a satisfied smile.

"That's not fucking fair, I want a damn turn!" Hidan complained as he pouted like a child.

Sakura just gave him a halfhearted smile and turned back to Neji.

Sure Neji wasn't as public about her feelings towards her like most of the others were but she knew he still held them and she was pretty sure that the Hyuga prodigy had a light blush playing on his handsome face at that very moment.

Sakura sat down in front of him and gave him a shy smile. He gave her a small nod as he put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to meet his lips. They were extremely soft against hers. Neji didn't try to go any father which was nice. His gentle kiss was more than enough for her.

Ino laughed, "Who knew you were so good at this forehead? And you still have one more."

Sakura groaned and brushed her hair out of her face as she looked around the remained of the circle.

'_I guess it's only fair to kiss one of the Akatsuki,_' she thought to herself as she looked at the seniors, _'Kisame, Hidan, Tobi, Itachi, Zetsu, Sasori, hmmmm Deidara.' _She spared a glance towards the blonde, _'I guess it's only fair since I made him dance on a pole.'_

She turned on her heel and walked over to him and he gave her the biggest smile she'd ever seen, besides Naruto's.

"It's my lucky day, yeah," he remarked as he stood to meet her advance.

She stuck out her tongue at him, "Only because I feel a _tiny_ bit bad for making you dance on the pole."

"I feel bad for the pole," Sasuke mumbled causing some to snicker.

Deidara looked past Sakura and gave the younger Uchiha a glare, "Someone's just jealous that they won't be getting a kiss tonight, yeah."

"Dei don't-" but she was silence by his lips against hers. His kiss was aggressive but not in an overwhelming way and his lips tasted sweet. His hands moved their way to her hips and her smaller hands found themselves in his long locks. He asked for entrance, running his slick tongue along her lip, which she complied to. He had a slight citrus taste which she smiled about against his lips as he worked wonders with his mouth.

She pulled away with hazy eyes and Deidara just smirked, "I know, yeah. I'm that good."

Sakura playfully slapped him as she sat back down in her original spot.

"Alright now that that's over and some people having killing auras around them I think we should do something else," Tenten suggested surveying the looks of the guys that didn't get kissed.

Ino yawned and turned to Chouji, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's *munch* almost one in the *munch* morning," he replied between bites.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Shino suggested as he placed an arm around a tired Hinata.

Sakura turned to Hidan, "No scary movies. I don't want a repeat of last time."

Hidan just smirked, "Shit fine, but only if I get to fucking sit by you."

She walked over to the center couch in front of the large TV raising an eyebrow towards him, "Only if _you_ keep your hands to yourself."

"I'll fucking try," he replied taking the seat to her left as Kiba sat on her right.

They ended up watching _The Hangover_ which had everyone laughing hysterically.

But by the middle of the movie Sakura was lulled to sleep against Kiba's shoulder.

When Sakura woke up the next morning she felt very warm. She opened her eyes to find Kiba lying in front of her still fast asleep with their noses almost touching. He was holding her hand and she smiled as how peaceful he looked.

She looked down to her waist and found and arm slung comfortably over it. Looking slightly behind her she found Hidan nuzzled into her hair, sleeping soundly.

Sakura held in her laughter towards the cuteness of the sleeping boys and focused towards the movement of her pillow.

'_Why the hell is my pillow moving?' _She thought as she stretched her head back to take a look.

She blushed when she found out she was actually laying on Sasori's flat stomach. Good thing he was still asleep as well

"Want some help?" asked a voice in front of her.

She turned her head back to find Gaara holding out a hand to her which she took with a gracious smile.

The rest of the morning was still full of life and conversation. Sakura could only wondered what would be in store for her the rest of the year and could it compare to that one amazing night.

* * *

Oh hi! Here is your chapter and I promised myself I would have it done before I go away for spring break! :]

Anyways you should **READ** and **REVIEW** so I can get o work on the next chapter

I have yet another new story coming out probably after spring break. It'll be another Naruto High school fic, so be excited. I know I am! :D


	9. One hectic agenda

Hola everybody! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I know I did. Now that home coming is over I get to write about all the other ridiculous things that go on in high school so don't think the story is over, there is still more!

Special thanks to those that DID review: SasoLOVE111, miss Kaitlin inuzuka, glitz0101, himeko63, xXBlueDazeXx, Drachegirl14, princess mayako, dragontamer ri-chan, susan, 2plus2is4, KohoriNS6, Darksakudragon,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

RECAP:

_Sakura held in her laughter towards the cuteness of the sleeping boys and focused towards the movement of her pillow._

'Why the hell is my pillow moving?'_ She thought as she stretched her head back to take a look._

_She blushed when she found out she was actually laying on Sasori's flat stomach. Good thing he was still asleep as well_

"_Want some help?" asked a voice in front of her._

_She turned her head back to find Gaara holding out a hand to her which she took with a gracious smile._

_The rest of the morning was still full of life and conversation. Sakura could only wondered what would be in store for her the rest of the year and could it compare to that one amazing night._

* * *

Ch.9 One hectic agenda

School Monday morning was a drag as Shikamaru would say since there wasn't much to look forward to after Home coming.

Sakura slowly trudged to her locker wearing tight black workout pants, black flip-flops and a green and white Konoha High t-shirt.

She held back a yawn as she put in her combination and opened the metal door.

"Well well well it looks like the new slut of Konoha high doesn't always dress to impress," Karin's voice stated as the clicking of her approaching heels could be heard along with her followers.

Sakura groaned as she pulled out her books from her locker and turned her head to face Karin.

'_I am _not_ in the mood to deal with annoying bitches today…' _she thought bitterly giving Karin and her posy a menacing glare, _'Obviously she hasn't gotten my message through her abnormally thick teased hair…'_

Sakura slammed her locker shut and leaned against it with her hip as she crossed her arms over her ample chest, "Says the girl who has to sleep with freshman to actually get some," Sakura began to walk away but stopped and looked back to Karin, "The sad thing is they don't know any better. Poor freshman, you should probably tell them to get checked for diseases…" And with that comment she took her leave only to smile when she heard Karin's squeal of frustration.

She was still smiling as she walked into her homeroom

"Whoa Sakura are you wearing yoga pants?" Kiba asked as he looked her up and down.

"Oh hot _damn_," Ino exclaimed turning Sakura so she could see her butt, "She _is_! Foreheads got an ass!"

Sakura's blush was as red as Gaara's hair, "_Ino_!" she complained as she pulled away from the blonde.

Ino giggled as everyone's attention was now on Sakura's ass.

Sakura scurried over to her seat and sat down hiding her face in her arms, clearly embarrassed.

'_Great now by the end of the day today everyone will be talking about my ass!'_ she thought to herself as she exhaled in frustration, _'I should have paid attention to what I was wearing this morning…'_

As the bell rang Kakashi actually walked in on time, "Good morning students. This morning you will be getting an announcement from principal Tsunade so please pay attention.

And like clockwork the PA system sounded and Tsunade's voice was heard.

"_Good morning students. I hope you enjoyed your home coming but now we have to get back down to business. All grades will be having the normal standardized tests according to your high school level."_

The whole classroom groaned in annoyance. Standardized tests were a pain in the ass.

"_This will be happening within the next week so we'll keep you updated. Also there will be a field trip opportunity coming up for juniors and seniors. You'll get the chance to go to Kumogakure for a couple days as a cultural experience. The trip is scheduled for after the exams so think of it as a little reward. That will be all, have a nice day."_

After she had finished the bell rang and students stood from their seats and exited the classroom.

"Dude I'm so going on this trip!" Naruto exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air, "What about you teme?"

"I'll probably go," Sasuke replied as they walked through the halls.

He turned to Sakura, "How about you?"

"I'd like to go but we'll have to see," Sakura replied with a shrug as they reached English.

Sasuke gave her a smirk and a wave leaving them to go to his own class.

As class started Anko moved to the front of the room, "Alright kids we'll be starting a new book today so right now we'll be heading down to the library to check them out," she explained as she grabbed her set of keys, "Leave all of your stuff here and bring your ID cards."

"Aw man," Naruto groaned, "I never have my ID card."

"Would you even read the book if you checked it out?" Shino questioned as they exited the room.

Ino laughed, "Of course he wouldn't."

Sakura laughed as they entered through the media center doors and walked up to the desk.

Sakura and her friends were at the end of the line and had to stand there and wait _forever_ while the old, senile librarian told each student about the books they had yet to return or they would have to pay for them.

"Good thing I'm not checking out a book or you guys would be here for hours while that old lady told me about all the books I have to return," Naruto remarked as he laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"That's true," Gaara commented.

"Well good morning Sakura," a voice greeted.

Sakura and the others turned to find Pein and Konan walking over to them.

"Morning Pein, Konan," Sakura greeted with a smile as she leaned against the librarian's long desk.

"What brings you to the library Sakura-hime?" Pein asked as he went and stood next to her.

"Checking out a book for English," she replied looking up at him, "Why are you here?"

"This is where student council does most of its work," he replied picking up a piece of her bubblegum hair and twirling it between his fingers.

Gaara glared and Naruto clearly looked unhappy but they let it slide.

Although Sakura didn't notice them, Pein did.

"Well it looks like I've outstayed my welcome," he retorted as he held her hand and kissed it, "Until next time Sakura-hime."

She blushed as he released her hand and walked away.

'_Such a gentleman,'_ she thought to herself as the kiss they shared cam back into her mind making her blush harder.

Ino smirked knowing what her friend was thinking about.

"Alright lover-girl," Ino joked as she pushed Sakura to catch up with the rest of the line, "Let's get a move on."

After first hour Sakura made her way through the senior hallway to the art room.

On the walls outside of the classroom hung the portraits they'd finished last week.

She smiled as she saw hers along with the one Sai painted of her.

'_He really knows how to paint,'_ she thought as she walked into the art room.

"Good morning Sakura," Genma greeted as she passed by his desk.

"Good morning Sensai," she replied as made her way to her table.

"Good morning Sakura," Sasori greeted as he sat down at the table.

"Morning Sakura-Chan!" Deidara exclaimed sitting in his chair, "So are you going on the senior and junior trip, yeah?"

"Most likely," she replied leaning back in her chair.

"More reason for me to go," Sasori remarked quietly enough for Sakura to hear.

Today in class they began working on sculpting which Deidara was a natural. Sakura, on the other hand, not so much.

Her clay sculpture, that was supposed to look like a flower, turned out looking like a melted Popsicle.

As they left class Deidara could not stop laughing about Sakura's clay project.

"Seriously you're a great artist with everything else but sculpting, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, "I mean that sculpture was atrocious!"

"Yeah yeah don't rub it in Mr. playing-with-clay-is-my-hobby," she muttered as she made her way to her locker.

Sasori leaned against the lockers as she pulled out her books, "You do have to admit it was awful."

Sakura slammed the locker shut, "Would you two shut up? Your perfection is extremely annoying."

The pinkette walked off to math with the two artists following close behind.

"She's so cute when she's mad, yeah," Deidara remarked with a smirk.

"Agreed."

In math Yamato finally decided to give the class a new seating chart.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered from her seat pumping her fist in the air.

"Do you really want to be rid of us that badly Sakura?" Itachi asked, leaning towards her ear.

She turned and faced him giving a 'What the hell do you think?' look.

The Uchiha chuckled as Yamato named off the new seats.

'_Score! A seat at the front!' _Sakura thought to herself as she sat in the middle of the second row.

But two seconds later she wasn't cheering. In fact the pinkette hid her face her folded arms across the desk.

"Again?" she groaned peaking from her arms.

Sitting next to her was Kisame and Tobi while behind her sat Hidan.

"Seriously?" she complained throwing her arms in up in frustration.

"I guess I should cut you a break Ms. Haruno," Yamato explained looking down at his seating chart and scribbling something down, "Mr. Hyuga why don't you sit in front of Ms. Haruno."

A smile appeared across Sakura's features as the handsome Hyuga took a seat in front of her.

Hidan chuckled as he traced circles on her shoulder blade, "Don't fucking forget about me babe."

Goosebumps made their way to Sakura's arms, "How could I? You're so obnoxious."

At lunch Sakura and her other physics buddies decided to review for the quiz they would have next hour.

"So power equals current multiplied by voltage or current squared multiplied by resistance," Sakura explained looking down at her notes and taking a bite of her apple.

She looked up at Kankuro to see if he understood but all she could do was laugh.

The face painted boy had widened eyes and a gapping mouth.

"So I guess it's safe to say that Kankuro will be failing his quiz today," Tenten remarked with a smile.

"That's for sure," Temari laughed, "But we expect nothing less from the boy who has yet to turn in an assignment."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled as he put a hand to his forehead.

"What's the other power equation?" Gaara asked looking through his scattered papers.

"Power equals voltage squared over resistance," she replied scribbling more notes down.

"I'm so going to fail!" Kankuro yelled making everyone laugh.

That was an under statement. If there was a level below failing that would be what Kankuro scored.

As they left physics and headed to fifth period Sakura gave Kankuro a pat on the back, "It'll be ok Kankuro. Everyone fails a test at some point."

"But for you it's likely to happen again," Temari joked giving her brother a playful punch in the arm.

"Speaking of tests, Are you guys going to study for the standardized tests next week?" Sakura asked looking at them all.

"No," Gaara murmured.

"Well he doesn't really need to," Temari explained as they stopped outside Kakashi's classroom, "He is secretly a genius."

Sakura smiled and waved her friends' good bye as she walked into Kakashi's room.

"Good afternoon Sakura," Kakashi greeted, peeking up from his little orange book.

She gave him a smile as she took her seat next to Kiba.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" he asked her with a cute smirk.

Sakura laughed, "Not much Kiba, how bout yourself?"

"Just talking to a beautiful girl."

Sakura giggled, "Just because your cute does not mean you'll get into my pants."

Kiba laughed and shrugged at her, "Can't hurt a guy for trying."

Sakura hit him, "Perv!"

"Kiba what did you do to my Sakura-Chan?" Naruto demanded as he rushed into the room with Sasuke behind him.

"He was just being a perverted boy," Sakura remarked as she flicked Kiba's cheek.

"Only because I can't help myself," the dog boy replied with a lopsided grin.

"Alright students settle down," Kakshi called from his desk, "Today we will be starting a group project so get into groups of three to four people."

"Well that works out nice," Sasuke commented as the four of them looked to each other signaling their want to be partners.

"The best part is that we don't have to be with Karin," Naruto commented with a grin.

"So true," Sakura replied looking across the room at a fuming red head.

"You'll have to give a presentation in front of the class over one historical event such as a war or a treaty of some sort," Kakashi explained as he leaned against his desk, "It will be due next Friday, after all the testing is finished and before the field trip."

"And I thought that right after the dance would be uneventful," Sakura began as she wrote everything down, "I was horribly mistaken."

"Damn straight," Kiba replied with a groan.

"Um guys?" Naruto inquired to the group.

They looked up to the blond only to find him looking confused.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked leaning back in his seat.

"I don't know any historical events," he replied sheepishly.

Sakura hung her head, "This is going to be a bigger pain than I thought."

As the girls made their way to the locker room Karin's annoying voice could be heard over all the rest of the conversations.

"Of course he likes me, I mean who doesn't like me? I'm the hottest thing to ever walk to walk these halls!"

Sakura couldn't help but snort in amusement as she pulled her white t-shirt over her head.

"I'm sure Sasuke will be asking me out any time now!"

Sakura laughed even harder and Temari also smirked at the slutty girl's comment.

"She should be a stand up comedian," Sakura whispered to the girls as she pulled on her spandex shorts and locked her locker.

They laughed as they exited the locker room and made their way up the bleachers.

About halfway up the steps Sakura stopped and held her middle finger high in the air, "Stop looking at my ass Hidan and Kisame!"

The two Akatsuki laughed.

"Sorry princess I couldn't help myself," Kisame comment with a sharky grin.

"Alright my youthful students everyone take a seat!" Gai called to the people straggling from the locker rooms.

"Today we will be playing the youthful game of basketball! I have put you into five person teams and you will be competing in a youthful tournament!" Gai explained giving the class two thumbs up.

Sakura was teamed up with Shikamaru, Kakuzu, Sasuke, and Itachi.

Their first game was against Naruto, Ino, Tobi, Kankuro, and one of Karin's followers. They beat them easily since Tobi and Ino didn't even know what they were supposed to do.

The next team they played was Kisame, Karin, Shino, Temari, and Sasori.

Gai tossed the ball from the center where Kakuzu and Kisame jumped for it. Although Kakuzu was tall, Kisame still had a good couple inches on him and knocked the ball out of his grasp.

Kisame dribbled down towards Sakura's basket but Sasuke quickly stole the ball away from the tall boy and ran towards the other basket.

"Pass! Pass!" Sakura called waving her arms as she waited near the basket.

Sasuke tossed the ball to the pinkette who swiftly shot the ball into the basket.

Sakura and Sasuke high-fived as they ran back to follow the ball to the other end where Temari was dribbling.

"Get it Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cheered from the bleachers.

"Do work!" Kankuro yelled.

About ten minutes in the game was tied thirteen to thirteen and Itachi was gracefully making his was towards Kisame's basket until he was blocked by Sasori.

"Sakura," he called as he tossed the ball behind him.

Said girl stealthily caught the ball and dribbled closer to the basket.

She was close enough to shoot but suddenly she could no longer see the basket because Kisame's towering body blocked her path.

She stopped running but continued to dribble, "Damn jaws move!"

"Can't do that princess," he remarked showing her his pointed teeth, "Can't let people see me get beat by a girl."

Sakura huffed in frustration but saw that Shikamaru was open as quickly passed him the ball.

She waved at Kisame as she followed the ball once more, "See ya!"

Shikamaru scurried past Karin, who was complaining the entire game, and made it more than half way down the court until he was blocked.

He tossed the ball to Sakura, who also dodged Karin, and jumped up to make a basket.

The ball glided through the hoop and Sakura landed on her feet.

She was to busy watching the ball that she didn't notice Karin holding her foot out until it was to late.

Her ankle caught Karin's leg and she toppled to the floor.

The pinkette skidded across the floor but all she could feel was a sharp pain in her ankle.

"Shit," she cursed as she sat up and held her ankle.

It was already swelling and tears filled her eyes as the pain only increased by the second.

"Sakura!"

Everyone came rushing down the bleachers or from the court over to her side.

"Damn it," she cursed again as a tear made its way down her cheek which she wiped away furiously.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Itachi asked as he placed a hand on the small of her back to help her sit up.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" she asked lowering her head and clamping her eyes shut.

"What has happened?" demanded Gai as he ran to join the crowd.

"That fucking red headed bitch tripped her," Hidan fumed as he gave Karin a deathly glare. He wasn't the only one giving her a glare either.

Gai placed his hand on the pinkette's ankle and she hissed in pain as she clenched her teeth trying to contain her tears.

"Neji, take Sakura down to the nurses office," Gai instructed as he stood up, "Sasuke you go as well. Everyone else you are dismissed for today, Karin I need you to come with me."

Karin followed Gai to the principal's office as parts of the crowd gossiped on their way to the locker rooms.

"Sakura," Neji stated getting the pinkette's attention, "Do you want to try to walk with Sasuke and I or would you rather be carried?"

Sakura clenched her fists but still hid her pain filled face, "Mind helping me up?"

Sasuke took one of her arms while Neji held her other as they hoisted her off the floor placing each of her arms around their shoulders.

She whimpered in pain when she tried to put even the smallest amount of pressure on her ankle.

"I've got her," Neji remarked as he bent down and hooked one of his muscular arms under Sakura's knees while the other moved to her back.

He lifted her with ease as Sasuke followed him to the nurse's office.

'_I feel so pathetic,'_ Sakura thought as she laid in Neji's strong arms with her head resting against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"It's ok if you want to cry Sakura," Sasuke's voice rang, "We understand you're in pain and we won't think any less of you."

Sakura grabbed a bundle of Neji's shirt and buried her face in his chest, letting a few tears escape her eyes.

Neji held her closer in an attempt to comfort her as Sasuke opened the door to the nurse's office.

"Well what happened here?" a male voice asked making Sakura look up.

There stood a man with white hair pulled back into a ponytail and large circular glasses.

"She was tripped in gym and it seems she may have sprained her ankle," Neji explained to the male as he set her down on a bed.

The man took a hold of her ankle and put pressure in various places making Sakura wince.

She felt a hand placed on her own and looked up to find a stoic Sasuke looking away.

Sakura smiled and held his hand as the doctor continued to torture her ankle.

The doctor looked up from her ankle to her face, "I don't think I've seen you in here before. Are you new?"

Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand tighter as he applied more pressure, "Relatively."

"Well I'm Kabuto," he introduced as he let go of her ankle and held out his hand for her to shake.

She returned his gesture, "I'm Sakura."

"Well Sakura you'll be happy to know that it's not broken," Kabuto began as he pushed his glasses up, "But it _is_ a minor sprain."

She lowered her gaze to the floor and cursed Karin under her breath.

"You'll have to be on crutches for a little while but you should be good in a matter of two to three weeks," Kabuto told her as he got something to wrap her ankle in from a cupboard.

"Great," Sakura muttered sarcastically as Kabuto wrapped her ankle.

Once he secured the ends Sakura swung her legs over the side of the table, minding her ankle.

Kabuto walked over to a side closet and pulled out a pair of crutches, "You can use these until you're all healed up. Come see me if you have any problems."

"Will do," the pinkette replied as Neji helped her get situated on her crutches.

Once they made it out of the room Sakura couldn't hold back her anger and pain any longer.

"Fucking bitch!" she yelled through the halls as she swung on her crutches down to the gym, "I'm going to kill her in the most painful way possible, bring her back to life, and then kill her again!"

The two boys smirked at her anger as they followed close behind.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked aloud, "It's not like I can really do everything by myself."

Neji noticed the sadness in her voice and spoke up, "That's why you have friends here."

Sakura looked back at them, hair waving behind her as she did, and gave them a smile, "Thanks, and thanks for taking me down here. I realize I can be a pain in the ass."

Sasuke smirked, "You're telling me."

The injured girl scrunched up her nose at him, "If I wasn't crippled I would punch you."

They stopped outside of the gym doors and Sasuke held them open for her, "Well good thing you are, you're punches kill."

"Sakura you're alive!" Kankuro yelled as he saw her entering through the doors.

"Of course she's alive you idiot," Temari retorted as Sakura made her way over to where her friends were waiting for her, "It's not like she was shot."

"So what's the verdict?" Tenten asked looking at Sakura's wrapped ankle.

"A minor sprain," Sakura told her, "I should be good in two to three weeks."

"Two to three weeks?" Naruto demanded standing from his seat, "That's horrible!"

"It could be worse," Shikamaru commented leaning back in his spot, "She got pretty lucky."

"She may have," Ino started with a revengeful look on her face, "But Karin won't be as lucky."

Sakura chuckled, "We can only hope."

As school ended Sakura's friends followed her to the parking lot.

"How are you g-getting home?" Hinata asked with evident concern in her voice.

The pinkette shrugged, "I can just hobble my way there. It's not that far."

"She'll be getting a lift with me," Itachi's voice rang from behind them.

Sakura tilted her head back to look at him, "I appreciate it but don't you already have a full car?"

"Not anymore," he replied walking up next to her.

"I guess you won't let me argue this, will you?" she asked slumping her shoulders.

The older Uchiha smirked, "No."

She hugged all of her friends good bye as Itachi escorted her to his car.

Sakura found that Kisame, Hidan, and Tobi were currently squished together in the back seat.

She laughed, "Getting cozy back there jaws?"

"I had to give up shotgun," the shark man sighed and turned away, "The things I do for you princess."

Itachi helped Sakura into her seat and shut her door.

"Tobi wants to know how Sakura-Chan is feeling!" Tobi piped from the back seat.

She pushed a smile to her face, "It hurts but I'll be ok."

"Want me to kill the bitch?" Hidan asked as he leaned closer to her seat.

Sakura snorted and leaned back in her seat, "If it wasn't illegal I would have done it already."

Itachi pulled from the parking lot and drove down to Sakura's house.

"Are you going to be ok by yourself?" Itachi asked with his eyes still focused on the road.

"I'll survive," Sakura replied as he pulled up to her house.

"Tobi will miss you!" the masked boy called form the back waving at her franticly.

Itachi came around and opened her door to help her out.

"See you guys tomorrow," she said as departed from the car.

The older Uchiha carried all of her belongings up to the door behind her.

Sakura turned to face him as she leaned on her crutches, taking her things, "Thanks for the help Itachi."

"You're welcome," he replied as she opened the front door, "Now you owe me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his statement as she walked into her home, "We'll see about that one."

He smirked then took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it.

Sakura was left there with a light blush on her cheeks, waving dumbly as they drove away.

She shut the door and dropped stuff on the floor and hobbled her way to the kitchen.

"What a day," she mumbled to herself as she took a seat at a kitchen stool.

She placed her head in her hands and looked out the kitchen window.

The sun shined through and warmed her skin.

"Might as well enjoy the decent weather while it's still here," she told herself as she grabbed her I-pod and homework, making her way to her front porch.

She took a seat on the swinging bench that was placed on the side of her porch and turned on 'Airplanes' by B.O.B.

While humming along she propped her ankle on the bench, so she was lying against the side, and began her homework.

A while later Temari's familiar orange jeep pulled into her driveway but Temari wasn't driving.

Gaara stepped out of the driver's seat while Naruto got out of the passenger side.

Kiba and Shikamaru also appeared from the back seats.

She smiled at her friends, _'They came to check up on me.'_

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran from the car to her porch, "We brought snacks! And ramen!"

The pinkette laughed as she moved off the chair to greet each boy with a warm hug.

"Were you worried about me?" Sakura asked them as she hugged Gaara.

"Maybe," Kiba remarked with a light pink tinge to his cheeks, "But we also here you have a kick ass house."

"You hear correctly," Sakura replied hugging him and then Shikamaru.

"Oh! Oh! Let's watch a movie!" Naruto declared when Sakura hugged him.

The pinkette laughed, "Fine but you guys are out of here by ten."

Naruto cheered and ran into her house with Kiba close behind.

Gaara grabbed Sakura's books and brought them in while Shikamaru kept an eye on Sakura.

"Kiba she has the hangover!" Naruto yelled from her living room.

"Score!" Kiba yelled running over to him, "Put it on!"

Who knew you could have so much fun at a movie night on a Monday.

* * *

Well that should bring in a couple new ideas. Sprained ankle, standardized tests, and most importantly, a field trip!

So you guys should **READ** and **REVIEW**! And check out the new POLL and my new goal on my profile :]


	10. Gotta love a girl on crutches

Hey y'all! Glad you like the last chapter! :] OVER 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU!

Special thanks to those awesome reviewers: Darksakudragon, xXBlueDazeXx, SasoLOVE111, partygirl109, dragontamer ri-chan, Princess Mayako, Katiieh, Animelover

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

RECAP:

"_Maybe," Kiba remarked with a light pink tinge to his cheeks, "But we also here you have a kick ass house."_

"_You hear correctly," Sakura replied hugging him and then Shikamaru._

"_Oh! Oh! Let's watch a movie!" Naruto declared when Sakura hugged him._

_The pinkette laughed, "Fine but you guys are out of here by ten."_

_Naruto cheered and ran into her house with Kiba close behind._

_Gaara grabbed Sakura's books and brought them in while Shikamaru kept an eye on Sakura._

"_Kiba she has the hangover!" Naruto yelled from her living room._

"_Score!" Kiba yelled running over to him, "Put it on!"_

_Who knew you could have so much fun at a movie night on a Monday._

* * *

Ch.10 Gotta love a girl on crutches

So they didn't really leave by ten, more like 11:30, which left a very tired Sakura the next morning.

She limped around her house that Tuesday morning throwing on a pair of jeans, which she rolled up on her sprained side, and a tight jade tank-top.

Only one shoe was required with her wrapped ankle as she made her way out her front door and waited on her porch swing for her ride to show up.

About five minutes later an electric blue dodge charger pulled into her driveway and honked the horn.

Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way carefully over to the brightly colored car as Deidara stepped out of the driver's side.

"As to why the city gave you your license I will never know," Sakura joked as Deidara waltzed around to the passenger's side to open the door.

"Har har, yeah," he smiled as she lowered herself into the seat, "Just get in there cripple."

She stuck out her tongue at him as he shut the door and drove them down to the school.

Once other students saw Sakura hobble out into the parking lot they all came running over to talk to her about her ankle.

"How long will you be on crutches?"

"Is it true Karin tripped you?"

"Can I sign your ankle wrap?"

"About two weeks, yes, and no…" she answered as she back into the artist's car as the crowd engulfed her.

Deidara noticed her overwhelmed features and helped her scurry through the crowd.

She mumbled thanks as they reached her locker.

The blond leaned against the other lockers, "I have to get to the art room because they require my expertise. Will you be ok by yourself, yeah?"

"I think I'll survive," she replied as she grabbed a book at the top of her locker.

He waved her off, "See you in second hour."

As he left Sakura piled her books into her backpack and shut her locker, making her way to homeroom.

"Good morning Sakura," Kakashi greeted from his doorway.

"Good morning sensei," she replied as she stopped to view her teacher holding the door open.

"I'm sorry about your ankle," he commented looking down at her wrappings and back up at her with a crinkled smile, "But I can certainly find some one to help you around the school today if you'd like."

The pinkette adjusted her backpack on her shoulders and gave him a lopsided grin, "Now that I think about it, some help might be nice."

He watched her make her way to her seat as he took a seat at his desk.

"You can pick anyone you'd like and I'll write them a pass that will allow them to be late as long as they're helping you," Kakashi explained as he wrote out a pass, "You can also leave class a bit early so you can try to beat the crowds during passing time. I'll write you a new pass everyday."

She gave him a smile, "Awesome, thanks!"

'_Who should I ask to help me?'_

Sakura still had a couple minutes to kill before homeroom actually started so she made a list. Once she was finished listing all possible people she crossed out the ones that would be an annoyance.

'_So I have Shikamaru, Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasuke, Tenten, and Gaara. I guess I could just give everyone a chance since I'm going to be on these death traps for a while.'_

"Good morning most beautiful cripple in the whole world!" Naruto announced as he stormed through the doors and ran up to Sakura, hugging her around the shoulders.

"Don't call her that you idiot!" Ino yelled after him, "She probably feels enough like crap as it is. Don't make it worse."

"Can you two not yell for five minutes?" Shikamaru complained as he took his seat laying his head on the cool desk.

Sasuke was close behind him and gave a nod of approval to the lazy male's statement.

Sakura tilted her head back awkwardly to look at Shikamaru, "Hey Shika, Could you help me carry around my crap today?"

He raised an eyebrow at her then shrugged his shoulders, "As long as it's not too troublesome."

She gave him a bright smile and turned to listen to Kakashi explain about the fieldtrip.

"These forms are due no later than this Friday," he announced as he passed the packets out to each row, "If you don't have them in by then there will be no way you'll be able to attend."

Sakura was shuffling through the pages until Shikamaru appeared at her side, "We should go."

Through out the day Sakura learned a lot about Shikamaru as they walked together through the halls.

He was near the top of their class, even though he slept through all of his classes. He's never been in a serious relationship and his favorite past time is cloud watching. And he sort of slipped that he had tiny crush on Sakura which gave her the opportunity to harass him the rest of the day.

"I can't believe you like a girl with _pink_ hair," she joked.

"I know right," he replied with a smirk, "She's such a troublesome woman."

He was really quite the softy when you spent a good amount of time with just him.

By the time gym rolled around Sakura didn't need to go change since she really couldn't do too much, so she sat on the bleachers and watched her friends go at it playing dodge ball.

Ino took this opportunity to knock Karin's group around a bit, which she enjoyed more than she should have.

Coincidently, all the Akatsuki were their own team so when they finished their game they surrounded Sakura.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-Chan looks tired!" Tobi declared to the group as Sakura leaned on the row behind her with her eyes closed.

Sakura groaned as she rubbed her neck, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Sasori stood and moved to sit behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began kneading the tense muscles.

Sakura's eyes rolled shut and she released a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding.

"She really is tense, yeah," Deidara spoke with evident worry laced in his voice.

"Not really relaxing much, are you princess?" Kisame question with a frown crossing his features.

The pinkette sighed, "With everything going on in school plus just moving here and not having someone to help me around the house 24/7, I have to do everything by myself."

She looked up at them with stressful look, "And with these stupid standardized tests, on which I know absolutely nothing, and the fieldtrip, I'm getting pretty overwhelmed."

Hidan snorted as he took one of her hands into his own and began to massage it, "Fuck tests. It's not like they really count for shit anyways."

"Standardized test scores are what college's base acceptance off of," Itachi corrected as he took the stressed pinkette's other hand and copied Hidan's actions.

Hidan's face fell into a mildly shocked expression, "Fuck, Seriously?"

Everyone around Hidan cracked a smile at the foul mouth's stupidity.

"Anyways, yeah," Deidara stated getting back to their original subject, "Sakura, we could defiantly help you study for those stupid tests, yeah."

"And we could help you relax," Sasori whispered into her hair as he continued his ministration on her neck.

Her eyes slid shut as she tilted her head to one side.

"If I wasn't mistaken I would have to think that you'd be using this as an opportunity to get into my pants," she spoke with a small smile playing across her lips, "Am I right?"

"Would that work?" Kisame joked.

"Probably not," she replied with a triumphant smirk.

"In all seriousness Sakura," Itachi began, "We could help you study since we've all taken the test previously."

"That would really be great but I have so many other projects and stuff for school that I have to get done first," she explained with a frown, "I'm just not sure if I have the time."

"What if we helped you with your projects and other homework?" Kakuzu suggested from his spot on the bleachers.

Sakura looked at him with a bit of surprise, "Would you guys seriously want to spend your time helping me with homework?"

"Well you're in some of the same classes as us, yeah," Deidara stated, brushing some of his blond hair from his face.

"And the other advanced classes you're in, we've already taken," Sasori added as he work his hands on a specific knot in her shoulder.

"Tobi thinks it will be fun! Tobi is a good boy!" the masked boy piped in.

"Alright," she agreed with slight apprehension, "But the moment you start to harass me, Hidan and Kisame, or work is not getting done I will hobble my way out. And stripping is not an effective way to help me study."

Deidara cursed under his breath causing Sakura to smirk.

"I will fucking _try_ to keep my hands off you," Hidan remarked with a smirk as he trailed his hands up her arm, "But you're so _god damn hot_ that it'll be a fucking challenge."

Sakura laughed and swatted his wandering hands away then turned back to the group, "Now as much as I love being massaged, we're in public and I'm sick of getting glared at by your fan girls. Plus I don't need my other friends complaining that they didn't get to spend time with me today."

Sasori and Itachi reluctantly removed their hands.

"Other friends?" Kisame questioned with his sharky grin, "Did you just make a reference to us as your friends?"

The pinkette rolled her eyes and stood up grabbing her crutches, "Yes, but don't make me regret saying it."

She began to swing away on her crutches but stopped, "By the way just because you're helping me doesn't mean that I don't get time to spend with my other friends."

"We understand," Itachi replied as she waved to the group.

"Tobi is excited to spend more time with Sakura-Chan!" Tobi exclaimed as he jumped around like a child.

"So are we," Sasori replied with a small smirk.

As gym ended Shikamaru helped Sakura carry her stuff out to the parking lot.

"Thanks for all of your help today Shika," she told him with a smile, "It was a lot less troublesome with you around."

He cracked a smile, "Tch, that's my line woman."

She stopped moving forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

His face grew slightly red as he turned his head and mumbled something about troublesome women.

Sakura waved him goodbye and made her way out to the parking lot were Temari's jeep was waiting for her.

Gaara was waiting by the passenger side door and helped her in when she reached the car.

"Sakuraaaaa," Kankuro whined from the back seat, "I feel like I didn't see you at _all_ today."

Sakura snorted, "That's because you were trying to flirt with some helpless girl at lunch and you feel asleep during physics."

"Speaking of physics, what are you going to do about that project we were assigned?" Temari asked Sakura.

"Whoa! We got a project?" Kankuro demanded.

Sakura turned back to look at him, "Yes. And you'll need to find a partner, or you'll have to do it by yourself."

"Wait, why can't I be your partner?" he asked in a very childish tone.

"Because you were to busy sleeping to ask me," Sakura explained with an annoyed look, "So I'm working with Gaara."

The painted male looked from Sakura to Gaara, "I'm going to fail!"

Temari dropped her off and she waved them all goodbye as she made her way into her house.

She made her way into the kitchen where she noticed her answering machine was blinking, signaling a new message.

Hitting the play button she emptied her books onto the counter.

"_One new message. First unheard message: Hey Sakura its mom. So I thought I would be back tonight but it looks like I'll be stuck here until the weekend. I know I'm sorry but don't get to upset. Remember how your cell phone broke when we loading boxes at the old house? Yeah, if you look on the front porch there should be a package that arrived today for you that I think you'll enjoy. Hope everything is going well at school and hope to be seeing you soon. Love you, bye!"_

'_A package?'_

She limped to the front porch where she found a small package with her name on it.

Ripping through the top, she pulled out a brand new cell phone.

"Score!" she yelled pumping her fist into the air.

While returning into the house she powered up the phone and punched in a number as she made her way over to the couch.

It rang twice until a male voice answered on the other line.

"_This is Kimimaro,"_

"Oh so serious Kimmy-kun," she joked to her friend.

"_Sakura? I thought your cell phone broke_."

"Well having the cool mother that I do has its privileges," she told him as she propped her ankle on a foot rest, "So how have you been?"

"_Busy,"_ he stated blandly,_ "I've had so many things to do for my father's company that I haven't had much time to myself. How about yourself?"_

Sakura sighed, "I've been busy too. I've gotten a ton of projects plus homework and to add to that we have these ridiculous standardized tests next week then a fieldtrip."

"_I'm sure you can handle it,"_ he told her, _"You always knew how to prioritize. So where are you going on this fieldtrip?"_

"Kumogakure," she replied as she began to play with a piece of her bubblegum hair, "For a 'cultural experience.' The thing is I have to get my mom to sigh the permission slip by Friday, but it seems she now won't be coming home until the weekend."

"_Fax it to her,"_ he stated simply, _"And if you go you'll certainly enjoy it. It's quite nice there."_

"Yeah I'm sure I'll have fun. I think I'll just e-mail it to her," she decided as she made her way to her computer in the living room.

"_Listen Sakura I have to get going but feel free to call me again," _Kimimaro told her.

"Sure thing Kimmy-kun," she agreed as she scanned the forms, "Good luck at work."

"_Thanks Sakura-chan. I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

The rest of the night Sakura spent time doing homework and trying to figure out all the functions on her new phone.

The next day Sakura went around to people and exchanged numbers. Her phone was filled with the numbers of her friends and fellow classmates.

They all sat around the lunch table eating their variety of foods.

"It's about time I get your number!" Kankuro complained as he added it into his phone, "Now I can call you every night before you go to sleep so that I'm the last thing on your mind!"

Sakura sweat dropped and Temari gave her a pat on the back, "That probably wasn't such a smart move on your part."

"Probably not," she laughed as she turned to Gaara, "So I think we should get together to work on our physics project, since it's due on Friday."

He gave her a nod, "Come over to my place after school and we can work on it."

She nodded at his reply.

"So whose been helping you with your books today Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he filled his cheeks with food.

She laughed nervously, "Yeah...funny story! Itachi's actually helping me today."

"I'm surprised he's taking the time to actually help someone," Tenten murmured as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Just then Itachi walked over to retrieve Sakura, "Ready to go?"

He offered her his hand which she took as she hoisted herself up from the chair, "Sure, thanks."

"So I'm working on my physics project after school with my partner but if you guys still want to help me when I'm done would be great," she told the eldest Uchiha as they walk to her physic's class.

"Call me when you're done and I'll send someone over to pick you up."

"Alright," she replied with a smile.

After school Temari drove Sakura and her brothers back over to their house.

Sakura made her way up the front steps as Gaara held her backpack.

"Do you have all the supplies we're going to need?" she asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

He gave her a nod and went to retrieve all of the required items.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you as my partner," Temari mumbled to Kankuro as they joined Sakura at the kitchen table.

"I can't believe Sakura would rather work with Gaara than me," Kankuro retorted with his head hung.

Sakura scratched the back of her head sheepishly with a nervous laugh, "So, lets read over the rubric."

The pinkette dug the piece of paper out of her physics folder, "The object of this assignment is to create a container that will hold two eggs safely as they drop to the floor from at least one flight of stairs. You may only use note cards, tape, and glue."

Kankuro's eyes widened, "How the hell are we suppose to do that?"

"Beats me," Temari mumbled as she leaned back in her chair.

"The question is, when will we need this later in life?" Sakura asked as she stared at the sheet.

Gaara returned to the kitchen and tossed the supplies on the table, "Don't copy our idea."

About two hours later Gaara and Sakura had finished their container.

"It looks awful," Sakura commented as she looked it over, "But hopefully it'll hold."

Kankuro laughed, "It looks like a dog ate your homework then threw it back up."

Temari shook her head and stood from the table, "That's disgusting."

"Yours doesn't look much better," Gaara remarked.

Sakura grinned at her friends then pulled out her phone and called Itachi.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, I'm all finished."

"_Someone will be there in five minutes."_

"Alright, thanks. I'm at Gaara's house by the way."

"_I know."_

She hung up the phone and laughed, "Creep."

"What are you doing now?" Temari asked as she helped gather Sakura's belongings.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm off to do _more_ homework and projects then study for that stupid test next week if I get the time."

Temari chuckled, "Good luck with that."

Sakura hugged her friends good bye and thanked them for letting her come over as a car pulled up in their driveway.

She waved, "See you guys tomorrow!"

"I'll call you before you go to sleep!" Kankuro called to her as she neared the car.

She turned to him at shot him a smile. When she turned back Sasori was holding open her door with his hand held out for her to take.

She grasped his hand and slid into the seat, "Thanks."

The ride to Itachi's house was relatively quiet as Sakura admired Sasori's car.

'_Saturn Sky. Black leather interior, rust orange exterior, and black convertible top. I want my own car…'_

"I love your car," Sakura complimented as they reached the Uchiha mansion.

Sasori smirked as he pulled up to the circle drive, "I know."

They made their way to the entrance to the basement where Sakura stopped and tried to maneuver her way down the steps.

"Sakura," Sasori's voice spoke.

The emerald eyed girl looked at him with a confused glance but before she had to chance to question him he had scooped her up into his arms and made his way down the stairs, leaving her crutches by the doorway.

Her arms snaked around his neck so that she could stable herself, or so that's what she was telling herself.

"Tobi wants to know why Sasori-sempai is holding Sakura-Chan." Tobi questioned as he looked at the pair from his spot on the couch.

All the boys turned their heads and glared at the red head while Sakura sweat dropped, "Hi guys."

Sasori carried Sakura over to the large couch and sat her between Deidara and Kakuzu.

"So princess what kind of homework did you get?" asked Kisame from his sitting position on the floor.

Sakura laughed, "Like _you're_ actually going to be doing your own homework, let alone helping _me_ with mine."

Kisame chuckled and returned to the video game he was playing, "You know me all to well."

She smiled, "Well I've got book problems for math, an essay for history, and reading for English. Project wise; I have a sketch due for art and I just got finished with my physics project."

Deidara looked at her like she was crazy and gave her a pack on the back, "We've got a lot of work to due, yeah."

Itachi and Kakuzu helped Sakura with math while Deidara and Sasori set up a sketching station for her art project.

"Sempai! Sempai!" Tobi called to Deidara, "Tobi found out that one plus one equals window!"

The annoyed blond threw game controller at the masked boy and continued with his task.

Once Sakura had finished math she shut the book and grabbed her history folder, "Who's helping me with this?"

"Surprisingly enough Hidan is," Kakuzu replied.

Sakura arched an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Shit," Hidan complained, "I'm goddamn good at history."

Sakura laughed, "Ok, ok, I believe you."

Hidan moved next to her on the couch and slung an arm around her, "I'm fucking good at other things too."

She slipped out of his grasp and moved to a sitting position on the floor, "Right, that's nice. We should work on this essay though."

As Hidan explained the certain events to her she wrote them down while Kisame sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

As Sakura finished her essay her stomach began to growl.

She blushed and held her midsection as her friends laughed.

"Tobi, order us some pizzas," Itachi told the masked boy with a smirk on his handsome face.

Tobi stood straight up and saluted Itachi, "Yes sir! Tobi is a god boy!"

The childish boy pulled out his phone and moved away as he called the pizza place.

Sakura let out a sigh, "Thanks for all of your help so far guys."

Kisame ruffled her hair from behind her, "Aw isn't that cute, she's thanking us."

She blushed and swatted his hands away, "Shut-up jaws."

The sound of foot steps were heard walking down the stairs.

"It wasn't very nice of you to exclude us from this party Itachi," remarked Pein's smooth voice.

"Yeah, _especially when our cherry blossom is here as well_," both sides of Zetsu spoke.

Konan just walked down the stairs silently and gave Sakura a curt nod.

Sakura supported herself with her hands and pushed herself off the ground, minding her ankle as she moved.

"Sakura let us help you, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed as he quickly moved over to her.

She held her arms out to balance herself as she stood on one foot, "It's ok Dei, I got it."

As she tried to turn though, she tripped only to be caught by a very smug Hidan.

"I always knew you'd fucking fall for me."

With a blush adorned on her face, she wretched herself from his hold, "Jerk."

Once the pizza arrived Sakura had finished sketching a profile shot of Konan since the guys couldn't decide amongst themselves on who she should draw.

They all sat around the TV and ate while Tobi continued to pester them about playing a game.

"Tobi heard about this game called ten fingers and wants to play!"

"If we play will you shut-up?" Kisame asked as he grabbed another slice.

The hyper boy nodded ecstatically, "Tobi heard that people had to go around and tell something they have or haven't done. If you've done the opposite you have to put a finger down!"

"Once you run out of fingers you're out?" Sakura asked as she finished her pizza.

"Yes!" Tobi replied.

"I'd rather play goddamn spin the bottle," Hidan grumbled.

Kakuzu smirked, "The ratio really isn't in your favor."

By the end of the game Sakura was the first person out while Zetsu was the last.

"Wow Sakura-Chan," Deidara laughed, "You really haven't been all that adventurous, yeah."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Do I really need to be?"

"So lets get this straight," Kisame began, "You've never drank, never smoked, never been out past curfew, and never snuck out of your house?"

"That's correct," mumbled Sakura with her arms crossed.

"She's so innocent," Pein stated with a smirk playing on his pierced lips.

"Have you ever gotten laid?" Hidan asked perverted smile.

Sakura turned as red as a tomato and looked away, "I don't think that's any of your business."

Hidan began to snicker and Zetsu smirked, "_I take that as a no_."

She shot them a glare, "Shut it."

"Aw, princess is embarrassed," Kisame joked as some of the other boys smirked.

Sakura shook her head and pushed herself off the ground like she did before.

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked.

"Home," she said sternly, "This is the harassing I warned you guys about."

She began to hop her way over to the bottom of the stairs when she noticed Sasuke walking down.

He gave her his signature smirk, "Hey Sakura."

"Hey Sasuke," she greeted with a smile which made the other boys jealous.

"Where are you off to?" he asked as he noticed the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Up the stairs, then home. Mind helping me out?"

He gave her a nod as he gathered her in his arms to take her up the stairs.

Sakura spared a glance at Itachi, "Thanks for having me over."

Once the door up the steps closed Itachi moved behind Kisame and Hidan and gave them a smack to the back of the head, "Idiots."

"Way to go genius," Deidara huffed to Hidan, "Now Sakura-Chan is mad at us, yeah."

"Not one of your brightest ideas," Pein agreed.

"Fuck you."

* * *

"You do have your license, right?" Sakura asked as Sasuke helped her into a deep blue Cadillac Evoq.

He smirked at her comment, "Of course."

They rode home in a comfortable silence as Sakura admired the streets at night.

Once they pulled into her driveway Sasuke helped her out of the car and escorted her to her door.

"Don't let them get to you," he told her, "They just joke all the time and don't know when to stop."

"Thanks."

She gave Sasuke a smile and a hug before she made her way inside.

As she was getting ready for bed she received a text message from Hidan.

'I'm sorry I'm such a fucking asshole. Will you still love me in the morning?'

She smiled and replied with, 'I guess I have to since I have to see your face everyday.'

A minute later he replied, 'You know you love seeing my face. I'm fucking hot as hell.'

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

About ten minutes after she fell asleep she received a phone call.

"Hello?" she answered in a sleepy voice.

"_Now you can dream about me Sakura!"_

"Kankuro I'm going to seriously hurt you tomorrow."

* * *

Wow, this was tough. So I understand that it's more of a filler chapter but I couldn't just skip to the test and field trip. That would be stupid.

So **READ** and **REVIEW**. And keep an eye out for my future one-shot!


	11. Get ready

Ok now we get more into the good stuff! Special thanks to those cool people: xXBlueDazeXx, SasoLOVE111, dragontamer ri-chan, dreamlessnights, Princess Mayako, Animelover, piggy luver, Sakudragon, ThE PiNk PwInCeSs-or-Pinky, Geniusly-Unique, gigi, YoursForeverXx, AnimanicXOX, Hanamoritsuki, camosado, Living Nemesis, Cheecks-chan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

RECAP:

_As she was getting ready for bed she received a text message from Hidan._

'_I'm sorry I'm such a fucking asshole. Will you still love me in the morning?'_

_She smiled and replied with, 'I guess I have to since I have to see your face everyday.'_

_A minute later he replied, 'You know you love seeing my face. I'm fucking hot as hell.'_

_She rolled her eyes and laughed._

_About ten minutes after she fell asleep she received a phone call._

"_Hello?" she answered in a sleepy voice._

"Now you can dream about me Sakura!"

"_Kankuro I'm going to seriously hurt you tomorrow."_

* * *

Ch.11 Get ready

When school came around that next Monday it felt as though all the joy had been sucked from the halls, if there was any joy in a high school in the first place.

"Why is it so quiet?" Sakura whispered to Tenten as they stood by her locker.

The brunette sighed, "These tests are a big deal to those that want to get into a prestigious university. People take it pretty seriously."

"It's all a load of crap if you ask me," Temari declared, "I mean come on! Schools expect us to do well in our classes to get into a college then they throw this bull shit standardized test at us, and for what?"

"To put us u-under pressure?" Hinata questioned timidly to the angered blonde.

"Exactly!" the blonde exclaimed, "To stress us out! It's a total waste of my time."

Ino sighed and pulled out her compact mirror from her purse, "Stressing out does nothing for my complexion."

Sakura sweat dropped, "Think of it this way," she told her friends, "Once we finish with testing we get to go on a sweet fieldtrip."

"One day, when I rule the world, I will burn the people that created this test," Temari murmured as they made their way down the hall to their respected testing rooms.

"Did anyone else get Asuma?" Ino asked as she looked at the slip that indicated her room.

"No," Sakura groaned as she glanced down at her sheet, "I got stuck with Orochimaru."

"I g-got Anko-san," Hinata answered.

"So did I," Temari replied with a small grin.

"Aw man!" Tenten moaned, "Why did_ I_ get put with Gai?"

Sakura laughed and looked at Tenten, "Well since you're the closest to my room, can you help me with my stuff?"

The brunette glared at her paper once more then gave Sakura a nod.

When Tenten brought Sakura to her room there was still about ten minutes until they were allowed begin letting students into the testing rooms so Sakura leaned against the lockers and waited.

She remembered how her mom reacted when she got home to find her on crutches.

_/Flashback/_

"_Honey, I'm home!" her mother called from the front door._

"_Hey mom, I'm in the kitchen!" Sakura called back._

_Her mother's heels clicked until they made it onto the tiled floor, "Why weren't you rushing to the door to greet me?"_

_The pinkette laughed nervously as she sat at the kitchen table, "Because I kinda can't."_

_Her mother looked at her strangely the noticed her wrapped ankle and crutches leaning up against the wall, "What did you do?"_

"_It wasn't my fault," Sakura told her with a sigh; "Some girl tripped me in gym while we were playing basketball."_

"_What a bitch," her mom murmured as she set her things on the counter._

_Sakura laughed, "Mom!"_

_The older woman smile, "She'll get what's coming to her, but we can always help make her life miserable."_

"_Hiding her stuff?" Sakura suggested as she continued to work on her homework._

"_I was thinking something like egging her house," she replied as she took a seat next to Sakura, "But that works too."_

_/End Flashback/_

A smile played across her lips as she leaned further into the cool lockers.

"Tobi found Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura looked up to see the Akatsuki walking towards her, "Morning boys."

"Good morning hot stuff," Hidan greeted with his all too familiar smirk as he leaned against the lockers next to her while Kisame went to her other side.

"Ready for your tests?" Itachi asked smoothly.

She shrugged, "I guess. I just want to get them over with so I can go on the fieldtrip."

"I take it that means your mom got a hold of the forms and turned them in?" Sasori interjected, crossing his arms.

"Yup," she answered, "She faxed them to the school right after I sent them to her."

"I'm just glad you can go, yeah," Deidara told her with a smile.

"Tobi is too!" the masked boy chirped as he hugged Sakura.

Sakura pet Tobi's head with a smile, "I'm just hoping that I can get rid of these damn crutches by Friday."

"I'm sure you are," Itachi told her.

Kakuzu looked at his watched then back to the group, "We should get going."

"Good luck princess," Kisame told her as he ruffled her hair and walked away.

Not to long after their departure Orochimaru showed up at the door.

"Good morning Ms. Haruno," he slithered as he unlocked the room, "I take it you're ready for these tests."

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied solemnly as she crutched into the classroom.

'_Here marks the time that my brain will begin to fry…'_

By the time lunch sauntered around Sakura was about ready to repeatedly beat her head against the cinderblock walls.

"Why do they do this to us?" Sakura moaned as she rubbed her temples.

"I don't think I'll be able to use proper function of my brain for a while," Kiba groaned as he laid his head on the pinkette's shoulder.

"Not that it was _ever_ functioning properly," Ino mumbled as she mimicked Kiba's motion onto Chouji's shoulder.

Kiba just ignored her and buried his head deeper into Sakura's shoulder.

"Not to be a Debbie downer or anything," Tenten began as she sat next to Lee, "But we still have two more days of this."

"They're trying to kill us," Naruto added as he moved around the food on his plate.

"Amen to that," Temari agreed as she laid her head on the table.

"We still have to do that project for history," Sasuke reminded with a scowl.

The pinkette and dog lover let out another groan.

"How bout we just work on it after school?" Naruto suggested.

"That works," Sakura began as she laid her head against Kiba's, "We can do it at my house if that's alright with you guys."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, which she took as a yes.

"Sounds good Sakura-Chan," Naruto told her with a smile, "Sasuke-teme can drive us over there!"

Kiba mumbled something into the pinkette's shoulder that was unrecognizable making her smile.

"Doesn't sound like I really have a choice," the raven haired boy retorted.

She returned his statement with a smile, "I guess not."

By the time the school day ended, and no one paid attention in their classes, Sakura met up with Sasuke in the junior parking lot.

She crutched her way over to his car with Naruto in toe carrying all her junk and Kiba not far behind.

"I don't want to do this," Kiba groaned as he slid into the back seat of Sasuke's car.

"Think of it this way," Naruto began as he helped the pinkette into the passenger's seat, "It's just more time we get to spend with Sakura-Chan."

Sakura giggled as Naruto shut the door behind her and gave her a smile.

Once they pulled into Sakura's driveway, the boys helped their friend out of the car and made their way into her living room.

Kiba and Naruto plopped onto her couch while Sasuke sat in a near by arm chair.

Sakura took a seat between the boys and pulled out her rubric, "So, where do we start?"

"Since Kakashi assigned us a topic all we really have to do it research it and find a couple of pictures," Sasuke explained as he leaned back into the chair.

The pinkette sighed, "Alright, Naruto and Kiba why don't you start looking for pictures while Sasuke and I start typing out facts."

Naruto began to pout, "Aw Sakura-Chan, why does Sasuke-teme get to work with you and not me?"

"Um…because you're better at looking up pictures than he is?" Sakura used as an excuse as she scratched the back of her head.

"Believe it!" he chanted as he pulled Kiba over to her computer to search for images.

"Sasuke do you have that list we wrote down with the inner events we needed to look up?" the pinkette asked as she searched through her bag.

"Hn," the younger Uchiha answered as he held the paper in his grasp.

She gave him a smile and took the paper from his hold then hobbled over to the computer.

About an hour later the sound of the garage opening met Sakura's ears.

"I guess this means you guys get to meet my mother," she told them as she looked at the boys with an excited smile.

A few moments later the garage door opened and her mother walked into the kitchen with all of her things from work, still not looking up into the living room.

"Sakura there's a car in the driveway," her mother began, "Is someone here or did we just win a new car?"

Sakura laughed and stood for her seat, "No mom some of my friends are here working on a project for our history class."

Her mother then looked up expecting to see girls but was a bit smug when she saw three boys.

"Mom these are my friends Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba," Sakura introduced as the boys stood up and gave her a smile or nod, "Guys this is my mom."

"Well it's nice to meet you boys but when Sakura said friends I guess I assumed girls," she told them with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Are you suggesting that Sasuke's car is unmanly?" Sakura asked holding back laughter

Naruto on the other hand couldn't hold back his laughter, "Teme has a girly car!"

"Shut up dobe," the irritated younger Uchiha replied crossing his arms.

Sakura's mom chuckled, "I meant nothing of the sort. Sasuke has a very nice car."

Sakura smiled, _'At least mom likes them.'_

"Alright I'll let you guys get back to work then," she told the group, "Would you guys like to stay for dinner? We can order Pizza or something."

"Sounds god," Kiba spoke up almost too quickly.

"Believe it!" Naruto chanted excitedly.

Sasuke just gave her a nod.

After they finished their project, and ordered some take-out, Sakura decided it was time to kick the boys out.

"But Sakura-Chan," Naruto whined as the crowded the front door, "I just want to spend time with you."

"Naruto you've been here since two thirty, it's now seven thirty," she explained to him with a half-hearted smile, "That's five hours!"

"Aw come on Sakura," Kiba spoke up as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "We just want to spend time with you."

She pulled his arm off and placed it back at is side, "You see me pretty much everyday Kiba."

"Idiots, leave her alone," Sasuke mumbled as he reached and pulled the pinkette into a hug, "See you tomorrow."

Kiba followed Sasuke's action but Naruto had to have the best hug.

"Bye Sakura-Chan!" The blonde told her as he scooped her up into his arms and held her tight.

She yelped due to the shock of being picked up, "Naruto! Put me down!"

He did as he was told and left with a big smile plastered on his handsome face.

She leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed and shook her head, _'These boys are going to be the death of me.'_

* * *

Friday was the day that all the students had been waiting for, and it was finally here.

Testing was finished up right before lunch and all those attending the fieldtrip could hardly contain their excitement.

"I seriously cannot wait to get a break from all the stress here and just get away with all my friends," Ino confessed as she painted her nails at the lunch table.

"Where and when are we meeting?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

Temari snorted, "Did you fall asleep during the meeting?"

"Tch, what if I did you troublesome woman?" he questioned with a lazy stare.

"Outside the front entrance at five thirty tonight," Neji replied.

"I can't believe we're actually going tonight," Sakura told them with a grin.

"I can't believe it's already been two weeks since homecoming," Tenten pondered as she held hands with Lee.

"That reminds me," Sakura trailed off as she stood from her seat at the lunch table, "I'm going to go get my ankle checked with Kabuto to see if I can get off these damn contraptions."

"I'll go with you," Gaara spoke up, shocking his friends.

"Alright," she told him with a sweet smile as he escorted her down to the nurse's office.

Once seated on one of the paper covered uncomfortable waiting tables, Kabuto entered through the door.

"Hello again Ms. Haruno," he greeted with a grin as he stood in front of her, "It's nice to see you again. What can I help you with today?"

"I wanted to see if you could just check out my ankle," she told him as she propped up the injured part, "I was hoping I could ditch these crutches for the class field trip this weekend."

"Well let's have a look," he replied as he gently took a hold of the ankle.

He examined the joint and applied pressure around it.

To Sakura, It felt much better then the last time he assaulted her ankle with his touch.

"I would say you could try going without crutches but it's really up to how it's feeling when you put pressure on it," the four-eyed nurse explained, "Why don't you try walking on it right now."

She slid off the table and braced her hands on either side of her to keep her ankle partially elevated.

"Mr. Sabaku, is it?" Kabuto asked, signaling to Gaara.

He nodded.

"Why don't you help out a bit."

Gaara didn't need to be told twice and was immediately at the pinkette's side holding on to one of her hands.

Once she felt ready, Sakura put more pressure on her ankle and began to walk slowly around the room.

Kabuto cocked his head to the side and observed her.

"Although you may have a bit of a limp," he began slowly, "I think you'll be fine walking around but I wouldn't start running just yet. That would be too much strain on the muscle."

"That's great!" she exclaimed as she quickly reached for the crutches and handed them back to him, "Thanks so much!"

He offered her a smile as he held the door open for her, "You're very welcome Ms. Haruno. I hope I don't have to see you back in here with an injury any time soon."

Once the two made it out of the room wrapped her arms around Gaara's torso, "I'm so happy I don't have to use those damn things anymore!"

Gaara froze momentarily then placed his arms around the pinkette.

She released him and give him one of her fabulous smiles as she pulled him by his hand down the hallway, "Let's head over to physics, shall we?"

Gaara felt as though he was in heaven.

* * *

At the end of the day everyone rushed to get out the doors and back to their houses to finish, or start, packing for the trip.

"Squirt!" Kisame called as he run out the main doors after the pinkette, "Need a ride home today?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm going to walk home now that I have the option again," she told him as she took in the fresh air, letting the wind whip through her pink locks.

Kisame let a deep chuckle escape his throat, "Alright, but I'll be picking you up to go to for the fieldtrip tonight."

She gave him a smile and a wave as she walked down the sidewalk, "Fine, I'll see you at five."

As she walked down the street a wolf whistle was heard followed by a familiar car pulling up next to her.

"Hey sexy lady!" her painted friend called as he hung out the window, "Why are you not riding home with us?"

"Let's look at our options," she said as she continued walking, "Sit in a car and have you hit on me the whole time or walk home in peace and enjoy the fresh air. I think I'll take the second option."

"Aw you're so hateful Sakura," Kankuro pouted, which was quite humorous.

She stuck out her tongue, "Just go, I'll see you guys tonight."

"Bye Sakura," Temari waved as she drove off.

Gaara just gave her a nod.

Arriving at her house she opened the front door and dropped her stuff off.

Like usual, her mother had left for another business trip.

"Looks like I'll be packing by myself today," she told herself as she walked up to her room.

Grabbing a suitcase she began to pull out some clothes until she got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"_Sakura-Chan!"_ Naruto's voice rang from the other line, _"I'm bored! What are you doing right now?"_

She giggled as she pulled more clothes out, "I'm packing right now, which you should be doing."

"_I'm done! Can I-we come over?"_ he asked as she overheard other voice in the background.

"Well who's we?" she questioned as she put her hand on her hip.

"_Me, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, well everyone pretty much."_

Sakura brushed back her bangs and sighed, "I guess so but order some pizzas or something and you guys can just chill here until it's time to go."

"_Believe it! Should we bring over all of our stuff?"_ he asked with in his excited voice.

"If you don't plan on going back home, then yes."

"_Be there soon Sakura-Chan!" _the blonde exclaimed, _"Wait for me!"_

All she could do was laugh and roll her eyes as the ecstatic blonde hung up the phone.

About fifteen minutes later cars piled in her driveway and a sea of people arrived at her front door.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara in one car. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino in another. Neji, Lee, and Tenten in the next. And Ino, Hinata, and Chouji in the last.

Before she eve had the chance to open the door she was pulled into a hug by Kankuro.

"Told you I could hug her first!" he yelled with fulfillment as he nudged his face with her own.

"Kankuro," she growled, "Get _off_."

He moved his arm around her shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows, "I like em' feisty."

Neji pulled the distressed pinkette away and continued through her house.

After greeting everyone with a hug she sat herself on her island counter, "Well since you guys brought pizza, you're welcome to just eat and hang out until we have to leave. I have to finish packing though so don't trash the house before I get back."

"Can we trash it after?" Kiba asked jokingly, poking her in the side.

She smacked his hand away, "Maybe."

"Do you need help packing Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with evident mischief in his voice.

"Oh! I want to help!" Kankuro yelled.

Sakura blushed as the thought of them picking out her more private clothing popped into her head, "I don't want any help from you guys!"

"We'll go and help her," Ino spoke up, signaling to the girls as they took the pinkette upstairs.

Once Ino shut the door Sakura turned to look at them, "I don't really need help packing."

"We know that," Temari said as she plopped down onto her bed.

Sakura raised a pink brow, "Then why are we up here?"

"To talk boys of course!" the platinum blonde answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What bout them?" she questioned.

"She means that since they all like you, this trip gives them the opportunity to make a move," Tenten explained, taking a seat on the floor.

"Which means we've got to pick out some hot outfits," replied Ino as she started throwing things into the pinkette's suitcase.

Sakura snorted, "What am I going to need hot outfits for?"

"W-well there are plenty of t-things to do in Kumogakure," Hinata answered for her, trying to make things more sugar-coated.

"What Ino means is that you're going to look smokin' hot whenever those guys are around," Temari told her bluntly.

Sakura's eye's widened, "That's not what I need right now!"

Ino just smiled evilly, "It's _just_ what you need."

Meanwhile, down stairs, the boys were all occupying furniture in the living room.

"So who gets to sit next to Sakura on the bus ride there?" Kiba questioned, as he knew that's what was on everyone's minds.

"Since the seats are in rows of three," Neji began to explain, "I think Shikamaru and myself should receive that privilege since most of you have had time with her this week."

"I would agree," the lazy brunette spoke up.

Kankuro snorted, "Of course you would."

Kiba crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "I guess that's fair."

"Hn."

By the time all the pizza was consumed, jokes and conversation were made, five o'clock drew near.

"Do you want to put your things in my car Sakura?" asked Neji as they sat around her living room.

"I actually already have a ride," she told him sheepishly, "I didn't know you guys would be coming over."

"That's fine," he told her simply.

"Who's giving you a ride?" Gaara questioned quietly.

"Kisame asked if he could after school so I told him he could if he wanted to," she replied as she cleaned up some of the pizza boxes.

"Should we just meet you up there then?" Tenten asked.

"That's fine," Sakura told them as they all began to leave through the front door.

"See ya in a bit Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called as they pulled out of her driveway.

Giving them a smile and a wave, she returned into her house and brought her suitcase down the stairs and waited for Kisame.

About five minutes later the shark man's blue Ford F-150 truck pulled into her driveway honking the deep horn.

"Oh shut-up Jaws!" Sakura yelled.

She lugged her bag outside and Kisame threw it into the trunk and drove them down to the school.

Everyone gathered around the buses while Kakashi made his announcements.

"Find the bus you signed up for and load your luggage down below," the white haired teacher explained, signaling to the large charter buses, "Once you're loaded you can take your seat. When everyone's situated, we'll take off."

"Who are you sitting with princess?" Kisame asked as he rested his arm on her shoulder.

"I think I'm sitting next to Neji and Shikamaru and you can't threaten them for their seat," the pinkette replied with a smirk.

His deep chuckled echoed through his chest, "Fine then."

Sakura loaded her luggage and made her way onto the bus, finding her seat next to the two geniuses.

"Good evening Sakura," Neji greeted as she made herself comfortable in the seat.

"Hey guys," she greeted back with a smile.

The chaperones made their way on the bus and explained all the rules of proper bus behavior, which was self explanatory.

"If you get tired you're more than welcome to take a nap," Shikamaru told the pinkette as he held back the blush that threatened to creep onto his cheeks from the mere thought of Sakura falling asleep on his shoulder.

She hummed lightly and laid her head in the crook of his neck, "That sounds good right about now."

The blush spread across the lazy genius's face.

Neji took her hand gently and traced light patterns across it, "We'll wake you when we arrive."

"Ok," she mumbled into Shikamaru's neck.

Next stop, Kumogakure.

* * *

I apologize for the wait but now that one of my classes ended now I have fewer papers to write and more time to put into my stories. REMEMBER! Reviews fuel the madness that is my writing! So **READ** and **REVIEW** to see more progress!


	12. Give me a break

Thanks to those favorite people of mine! Reviewers: xXBlueDazeXx, SasoLOVE111, akuryou-chi, dragontamer ri-chan, XxBlazikenxX, Lust-Monster, Geniusly-Unique, Animelover, Black-Alice-Stars, piggy luver, Lady Icicle, AkaSaku123, God Boy's Girl, mayalice, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, Eyamori, kconnor, sickwiththeflu,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

RECAP:

_Sakura loaded her luggage and made her way onto the bus, finding her seat next to the two geniuses._

_"Good evening Sakura," Neji greeted as she made herself comfortable in the seat._

_"Hey guys," she greeted back with a smile._

_The chaperones made their way on the bus and explained all the rules of proper bus behavior, which was self explanatory._

_"If you get tired you're more than welcome to take a nap," Shikamaru told the pinkette as he held back the blush that threatened to creep onto his cheeks from the mere thought of Sakura falling asleep on his shoulder._

_She hummed lightly and laid her head in the crook of his neck, "That sounds good right about now."_

_The blush spread across the lazy genius's face._

_Neji took her hand gently and traced light patterns across it, "We'll wake you when we arrive."_

_"Ok," she mumbled into Shikamaru's neck._

_Next stop, Kumogakure._

* * *

Ch.12 Give me a break

Sakura was fast asleep soon into the three hour trip with her head on Shikamaru's shoulder and Neji's hand lightly holding onto her own.

She was rather comfortable in her position and so were her bus buddies. The thing they weren't quite comfortable with was the glares directed at them from the other males on the bus.

"Lucky bastards, yeah," Deidara murmured from his spot a few seats back form the pinkette.

He glanced at her angelic face; it was so peaceful while she slept. It was art, true art.

"I would agree," Itachi added as he also gazed at the female that peaked his interest.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru groaned as he felt the heated glares on his back. But Sakura was worth it, especially when she was asleep on his shoulder.

As if she could read his thoughts, she snuggled her face closer in the crook of his neck making him blush a light pink color.

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful since most of the students decided to sleep while they had the chance.

"We will be pulling up to the hotel in about ten minutes so make sure you collect all the stuff that you brought on the bus with you," Kakashi told the group as the kids began to look out the windows at the upcoming city, "We'll be going through downtown Kumogakure so there take a nice look at the city. If anyone around you is still sleeping you may want to think about waking them up soon."

Many of the students were already awake with the exception of a few, Sakura included.

During sleep, the pinkette ended up with one armed wrapped around one of the lazy genius's own while her legs curled up in the seat with her feet lightly brushing up against Neji's leg with her other hand still entwined with her own.

"Sakura," Neji called out lightly while barely squeezing her hand.

The sleeping girl stirred and slightly lifted her eyelid, looking into the Hyuga's pale eyes.

"We're almost there," he told her with a steady voice, "You should probably get up."

She sighed in protest, her hot breath fanning Shikamaru's neck making him blush like before.

"Sakura," Neji tried again as he traced patterns across the back of her hands.

Her green eyes looked him over once more then looked up at Shikamaru who looked bored as usual but she could tell he wasn't bored with her.

He gave her a small smile before she straightened up in her seat, stretching her arms high above her head and her legs as straight as she could.

Sighing blissfully at the stretching of her muscles she looked out the dark windows of the bus. The lights of the upcoming city could barely be seen along the horizon.

A small smile formed on Sakura's face as she began to feel a wave of excitement.

"I can't wait to get into the city," she spoke to no one in particular as her apple eyes stared out the window.

The boys smiled at her eager attitude and gazed at her beautiful features.

Since they first met her, her pink locks grew a bit longer and her clothes still surprised them.

One day she'd wear a t-shirt and jeans and the next she'd wear something that looked straight from a magazine. They wonder what she'd wear for the different trip events.

For the bus ride she had on dark wash jeans, gray converse, and a gray and green Konoha t-shirt.

The jeans and shirt were just snug enough to make out the lines of her luscious curves.

"Glad to see that you've come back to join the living Sakura-Chan, yeah," Deidara joked from his seat farther behind her.

A short laugh escaped her lips as she never peeled her eyes away from the window, "Oh shut up Dei."

Sasori watched the short interaction between his best friend and the object of his desire. It was amazing that the simplest actions could model Sakura's true and everlasting beauty. How could Deidara ever think that true art was fleeting, hadn't the idiot seen Sakura? She was a vision that would remain perfect through out her life.

"I'm gonna grab my stuff before we get into downtown," she told her bus buddies as she stood from her seat and reached into the overhead compartments of the carter bus.

As she reached up onto her toes to reach her bag located in the far back the bus suddenly hit a pot hole in the road making the entire bus slightly jump.

The pinkette lost her footing and began to fall backwards.

When her landing fell short, and she landed on something more comfortable than the floor, she turned to look and what she had landed on.

Her face then turned a shade of red that would have rivaled Gaara's hair.

"Well shit if you wanted to sit on my lap you could have just fucking asked, seriously," Hidan told her, with an all too cocky smirk, from his spot under her.

"I'm so sorry Hidan," she told him, clearly embarrassed, as she tried to quickly get off his lap.

But of course, he didn't let her.

He put his large hands around her waist keeping her on his lap, smirking the whole time.

"H-Hidan," she stuttered while her blush deepened, "Let go."

"Fuck no, I'm enjoying myself god damn it," the fuchsia eyed male replied as he kept his firm hold on her body.

She knew that unless she caught him off guard she wouldn't be able to get him off, unless she got help.

That didn't look like it was happening since he was sitting in one of the two person sections next to Kakuzu, who didn't look all that interested in helping her.

'_I guess I can play along; for now,' _she thought to herself.

Sakura then relaxed against Hidan, leaning her back against his toned chest while laying her head against one side of his own.

"I guess this is fine then," she whispered into his ear as his scent of hair gel and cologne filled her nose.

"Shit, really?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his masculine tone as his arms wrapped tighter around her middle.

She leaned her face against his cheek and smirked against his skin, "No."

Her elbow then connected with his stomach lightly but rough enough to make him grunt and release his grip on her midsection.

Letting out a laugh, she grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment while ignoring a glare from the now lonely white haired male.

She threw him a sweet yet mischievous smile before she moved back into her seat next to the two geniuses.

As she sat back down the downtown scenery came into view and she sat at the edge of her seat, eyes mesmerized by the bright lights.

Restaurants, theatres, clubs, shops; Kumogakure had everything!

"Oh man! I'm gonna go to all these places!" Naruto exclaimed with his face pressed against the window in the seat in front of her, "Believe it!"

"I'll join you," Sakura told the blonde as she smiled looking out the window.

"Do we have a set plan of what we're suppose to do while we're here or can we do whatever we want?" Sakura asked the boys.

"I believe we are allowed to do whatever we please as long as we're back before curfew," Neji explained as let his pale eyes roam over the pinkette.

The pinkette perked up at his comment and turned to him with a smile that made his heart flutter-Wait Neji's heart flutters for no one.

Well, maybe for her.

"That's so awesome!" she exclaimed as she lightly grasped his arm looking at him with sparkling emerald eyes, "That means we all get to hang out together the whole time."

The thought of spending the entire time with Sakura came across both the male's minds and they inwardly smirked.

The large bus pulled up to a grand looking hotel with a circle drive. The building looked like it reached to the clouds and you could get a small glimpse of a good sized outdoor pool.

"Wow," Sakura admired as she stared at the building that they would be staying in for three days and three nights.

"Alright everyone, listen up," Kakashi called from the font of the bus, "Once you get off the bus there will be chaperones waiting in according to your grade for you to check in. When you check in they will give you your room number and room key. They will also tell you who you'll be rooming with. They vary from rooms of two to rooms of four."

'_Oh shit,'_ she thought to herself, _'What if I'm not rooming with the girls?'_

"Once you have all of your info, feel free to go up to your room and unpack," Kakashi continued as he moved to the bus doors, "We will all be going to dinner as a group in an hour so make sure your down here on time."

"You're one to talk Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complained to their usually tardy teacher.

The handsome teacher just gave them a crinkled smile under his mask as he exited the bus leading the line of eager students.

"Where do you think we're going for dinner?" Ino asked from her seat across the aisle.

"I hope it's somewhere good," her chubby boyfriend replied licking his lips.

"I hope its ramen!" Naruto added loudly making some roll their eyes.

Sakura snorted as they made their way off the bus, "I don't really care at this point as long as it edible."

They all waited in their respected lines for their room assignments and it was finally Sakura's turn.

"Haruno," Genma's voice spoke roughly as he looked down his list.

His brows then furrowed as he looked harder at the list, "Hm, well Ms. Haruno it seems you don't have any roommates at this point in time."

"Really?" she asked with one of her own brows raised.

He let out a short chuckle as he continued to read, "It seems you were originally placed with Karin," Sakura scowled at the mention of her name which made the teacher smirk, "But since the incident between the two of you, she was no longer allowed to partake in the trip."

The pinkette's smirk widened at the comment, "No wonder it was so quiet on the way here."

"Yeah," he replied shortly as he flipped another page of the list, "I guess you'll be having room 308 all to yourself then; lucky you."

She smiled and took the room key from his grasp, "Lucky me indeed."

Walking quickly over to her group with a smile still on her face she pulled out her key a waved it lightly in front of her, "Room 308, _all_ to myself."

"What?" Ino complained as she tried to grab for her friend's key, "How'd you get lucky enough to snag a room all to yourself forehead girl?"

Her light laugh filled the air, "I was originally placed with bitch whore face," Naruto snickered at the nickname given to Karin, "But since she injured me she was banned from the trip; thank god."

"Aw man," Tenten groaned, "We aren't even on the same floor as you."

"Sakura you know I love you," Temari began as they pulled their suitcases into the lobby, "But right now I hate you."

Sakura smirked as the girls reached the elevator and stepped inside, "I'm aware."

The doors closed leaving the boys to wait for the next one.

"Sakura got a room to herself?" Sasuke asked leaning against his black luggage.

"It seems like it worked out that way," Neji answered.

"Guess that means we'll just have to go visit her," Kiba suggested making not so innocent thoughts enter some of the male's minds.

Naruto smirked like a fox at the thought that popped into his head, "Maybe she could use a new roommate."

Sasuke punched Naruto's arm roughly as they entered the next elevator, "Dobe."

"Ow, teme!" Naruto complained, "What was that for?"

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled as the doors shut.

"Did you guys happen to hear that?" Sasori asked the gang as they made their way over to where Sakura and her friends were just standing.

Kisame chuckled, "Guess that means we'll be paying her a couple visits then doesn't it?"

Itachi smirked, "We wouldn't want her to get lonely."

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her room and her eyes widened.

The room was quite spacious. One king sized bed was placed against the right wall cover in white fluffy pillows and a gold colored comforter.

'_Well good thing Karin isn't here because I would not be sharing that bed. She'd be sleeping on the floor where she belongs.'_

There was a small sitting area with a couch and end tables plus a TV. One the left side of the room was the bathroom which had a shower and a full-sized bath tub.

'_Oh yeah, that'll be getting used.'_

In the back of the room was a set of double doors leading to a small balcony surrounded by elegant black gates.

She opened the balcony doors and leaned against the railing looking out at the amazing view she had of the city.

The wind whipped through her pink locks and the cool temperate refreshed her pale skin.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to enjoy having my own room," she said to herself as she smiled at the brightly lit city.

After unpacking some of her things there was a knock at the door.

"Forehead, open the door!"

She rolled her eyes and let her friends in as she sat back down on her large bed.

"I have to agree with Temari now," Tenten spoke with jealousy as she looked around the room, "I hate you."

Sakura gave her girlfriends a cheeky smile and looked over their outfits, "Well don't you all look cute."

Ino wore black shorts and a plum halter top with black gladiator sandals. Hinata had on longer beige shorts and a light gray cap sleeve shirt with gray flats. Tenten wore dark jean capris and a green off the shoulder shirt with little green tennis shoes. Temari wore black Bermuda shorts and a maroon v-neck tank with small black heels.

"Yeah yeah," Ino answered with a hand on her hip, "We're here to help you with _your _outfit."

"Oh lord," she moaned quietly as her friends began pulling out her recently organized clothes.

* * *

When the time came around for dinner the group of girls were just exiting the elevator to meet the rest of their group in the lobby.

All the girls walked out of the elevator while Sakura tried to stay in it.

"Come one Sakura," Temari urged with a raised brow, "Don't make me drag you out here."

"I think I'll just go back upstairs and change," she replied quickly hitting the button to take her back to her floor.

Tenten and Temari both grabbed the pinkette by the arms and pulled her out.

Sakura stumbled a bit and tried to keep her balance. Once she regained it she looked back at her friends while straightening up her appearance, "I hate you all."

She was wearing a gray and white stripped top that clung to her midsection but went off one of her shoulders. Her long toned legs were revealed in short distressed jean shorts complimented with short gray ankle boots.

"Wow," Kiba muttered as his eyes traveled up her long legs.

Sakura and the girls joined the boys at the couches they were occupying in the middle of the lobby.

"Hey guys," Sakura greeted quietly as she sat herself on the arm of one of the couches.

"Good evening Sakura," Neji greeted, "You-"

"You look _hot _Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed as she ran to stand right in front of her.

She poked him in the stomach, "My eyes are up here Naruto."

The blonde smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck then held out a hand for her to take.

Sakura grasped it lightly and he quickly led her to the large charter bus that was to take them to the restaurant.

"Lucky idiot," Kiba spat as the group followed the blonde and pinkette.

Naruto let Sakura walk onto the bus first then followed her up the steps and down the isle.

Sakura had a seat in mind but before she could get there a body blocked her path.

"I'm sorry but I think it's time someone else had a chance to be with Sakura," Sasori spoke from in front of the pinkette as he held a hand for her to take.

"Sasori, I'm already with Naruto," she told him with a brow raised and tried to walk past him, "I'm pretty sure you can wait."

He gave her an amused look but didn't let her smaller frame past him, "You should know Sakura; I'm not a patient person."

"And you should know Sasori," Sakura began as she tried pushed him to the side, "That I don't take well to bull shit."

He chuckled and grasped her wrist that was helping to push him the side, or at least trying too.

She was about to utter in protest but the red headed artist pulled her into his seat where Deidara was already seated.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, still standing in the isle way, "Give me back Sakura-Chan!"

Sasori sat down and blocked Sakura from the blonde's reach, who sighed in defeat and shot the pinkette a sympathetic look before he went to go sit down.

"Nice of you to join us Sakura-Chan, yeah," Deidara joked from her other side as more people made their way onto the bus, taking their seats.

"I hope you know that I hate both of you right now," she replied as she sunk lower in her seat making the males around her chuckle.

* * *

Once the bus arrived at the restaurant the large group took their seats and a few different tables.

Sakura sat between Itachi and Sasuke as the rest of her friends filled the table.

The rosette took a sip of her water and looked over the menu in her hands, "I want a cheeseburger."

"Glad to know you're trying to eat healthy," Ino answered sarcastically from father down the table.

Sakura smirked at the blonde's comment, "I don't really consider water a meal in itself like you, pig."

Ino huffed in disapproval making Sakura laugh lightly.

Oh how all the males loved to hear her laugh.

After the orders were taken, the group lead into some small conversation.

"Does anyone know what exactly we're doing tomorrow?" Temari questioned as she gazed out one of the windows of the restaurant.

"I want to go shopping!" Ino exclaimed in her high pitched voice, "They have some adorable shops here!"

"Woo, shopping," Kiba muttered sarcastically under his breath, "Just what I want to do on a fieldtrip."

Sakura snickered at his sarcasm as the bleach blonde tried to throw a breadstick at his head.

"I heard there were a lot of different types of shops in the downtown area," Neji explained, "Not just clothing stores."

"Good," Kiba replied while the rest of the males silently agreed with him.

"So Sakura," Kisame spoke up from the other side Itachi, "Where did you say your room was again?"

The addressed girl raised a pink brow and the blue man, "If I recall, Kisame, I never told you where my room was."

The shark male let out a rough chuckle, "Well why not princess?"

She rolled her apple eyes, "For good reasons; one of them being my sanity."

A few members of the group smirked at her comment.

Sakura knit her brows together after noticing their sly expressions, "I know those looks. Don't get any ideas."

Pein chuckled but continued to stay mostly silent.

"We have no idea what you're talking about Sakura-_Chan_," Itachi spoke from her left with a still evident smirk on his handsome face.

"Don't eve think about it Uchiha," she growled out with a mild glare.

He just continued to smirk as he took a drink from his glass.

"I'm already fucking thinking about it," Hidan spoke up with his mischievous smile.

'_Stupid men and their stupid high testosterone levels.'_

"Don't worry Sakura," Sasuke spoke from her opposite side, "We won't let them get into your room."

She turned to look at him with both brows raised in his direction, "They aren't the only ones I'm worried about, _Sasuke_."

If he was any other man he may have blushed when his name rolled off her tongue, but he was blessed with his stoic self-control over his emotions.

"Yeah Sasuke, don't even think about sneaking in to my Sakura-Chan's room tonight!" Kankuro told the younger Uchiha.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at Kankuro.

Deidara coughed quietly to regain Sakura's attention before he spoke again, "I also heard there was an art museum downtown as well, yeah."

Sakura mood mellowed out once again as Deidara spoke and she gave him a small smile, "That would be fun. I'd like to fit that in tomorrow as well."

The blonde artist smiled at Sakura's answer and felt his spirits rise.

"So then I guess we'll be downtown for the majority of our day tomorrow," Shikamaru gather with a sigh, "Do we at least get to sleep in?"

"That would be nice," Sakura answered as the waitress returned with their food.

Once they finished eating and paid for their meal they made their way back to the hotel.

Sakura yawned as they walked into the lobby, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost nine," Pein answered as he held his arm out for her to take, "Would you like me to escort you up to your room?"

She nodded then covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she hid another yawn.

Taking his arm, she let him lead her to the elevator.

"I'll see you guys in the morning," she told with a tired smile before the elevator doors closed.

Once they closed she leaned her head lightly against Pein's shoulder.

"You know that just because you're taking me upstairs, doesn't mean you get to stay in my room with me," she spoke quietly.

He let a small smirk appear across his pierced lips as they reached her floor, "I understand that Hime."

She exhaled softly with a smile, "Good."

He led her down to her room and stopped at the door, "Thank you for the pleasure of your company."

Sakura waved him off sheepishly, "Really it's not that big of a deal."

Pein smile slightly at her embarrassment to what he said then placed one of his hands on the back of her head, pulling her forward so that his pierced lips met her forehead.

Her cheeks flushed lightly when he pulled away.

He gave her a quiet goodnight before she went into her room and shut the door behind her.

Her back leaned against the white painted door as she released a shaky breath, "Now what am I gonna do about this?"

She changed into her pajamas which consisted of black polka-dot shorts and an old band t-shirt for a previously attended concert.

She went into the bathroom and did all the things she needed to before she went to sleep.

When she came back out she made sure the door was locked then went over to her large plush bed, jumping right in the center of all the pillows.

Letting out content sigh, she buried her face in the cotton pillows, smelling the calming smell of fabric softener.

"Well doesn't that just look comfortable," a voice spoke near the entrance of the balcony.

"Fuck my fucking live I didn't lock the balcony door," she cursed with annoyance into her pillows as she continued to lay cocooned in her bed.

"Sakura-Chan!" her blonde friend exclaimed, "We came to crash here is that ok?"

Sakura groaned into her pillow and buried herself deeper within the blankets, "I don't care just let me sleep."

She could here feet shuffling around the room and didn't know who exactly was in her room, not that it really mattered at this point in time.

Her bed then dipped due to added pressure not only on one, but both sides.

She removed her head from the pile of pillows to get a look at the guys climbing into her bed.

When she looked up to her left she was confronted with the chiseled tan chest of her goofy blonde friend.

Sakura turned the color of her hair, "Naruto! Why are you shirtless and climbing into my bed?"

He gave her a sheepish smile as he scooted closer to her, his shirtless chest almost touching her.

"I just want to be near you Sakura-Chan and I always sleep with my shirt off!"

Diving under the blankets and pillows once more, she hid herself from view until an arm from the person on her opposite side wrapped around her waist.

Her hands grasped the edge of the blanket as she peered at the person opposite to Naruto.

She wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Sasuke laying there giving her his signature Uchiha smirk.

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked to no one in particular as she buried herself in her bed once more still facing the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke moved her so that she was pressed against his chest and Naruto meshed his chest with her back.

Sighing in content against Sasuke's neck she gave in and snuggled closer to his body heat while Naruto also draped and arm around her abdomen.

The smell of cologne and ramen filled her nose in a calming way.

She couldn't help but admit that there warmth was so comforting that she almost immediately drifted into sleep dreaming of tomorrow and the many boys she would get to spend time with.

* * *

Phew, glad that's finished. The next chapter will be a continuation of the trip with lots of moments between Sakura and the many hot man candy she's with. Yay! ANYWHOSEN… I am now BETA reading stories if anyone is interested in my help. I'd love to do anything to help in the making of better stories for people to read.

All of you now just need to **READ** and **REVIEW**!


	13. Sweet as a spicy candy

Thank you to the favorites in my life: SasoLOVE111, XxRandomfunxX, Geniusly-Unique, xx-Destinity-xx, CoveredInHisBlood, Kconnor, Ohh Myy Budda, ChibiVampire131, Shadow's Ruby, xSNekoChan, piggy luver, Animelover, SakuraHarunoxBleach, dragontamer ri-chan, jessieblaze7, music1462, Chimamire no Usagi, Haunted-Echos,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

RECAP:

"_Why am I not surprised?" she asked to no one in particular as she buried herself in her bed once more still facing the younger Uchiha._

_Sasuke moved her so that she was pressed against his chest and Naruto meshed his chest with her back._

_Sighing in content against Sasuke's neck she gave in and snuggled closer to his body heat while Naruto also draped and arm around her abdomen._

_The smell of cologne and ramen filled her nose in a calming way._

_She couldn't help but admit that there warmth was so comforting that she almost immediately drifted into sleep dreaming of tomorrow and the many boys she would get to spend time with._

* * *

Ch.13 Sweet as a spicy candy

As Sakura awoke the next morning she felt very…warm. That was because the intruders from the night before were still fast asleep in her bed on either side of her.

Not that she was complaining. It was rather nice to wake up in the morning in the arms of a hot guy-correction, two _very_ hot guys.

Opening her eyes she was met with the view of a sleeping Sasuke Uchiha, which she was sure that not many people in their lifetime have gotten the pleasure to see. It was quite adorable in actuality.

His usually perfect black hair was tousled around his pale face. His normally boring coal eyes were closed leaving his features looking extremely peaceful.

Sakura caved into the urges in the back of her head and brushed some stray hairs out of his face.

'_He really is gorgeous,' _she mused as she continued to gaze at the younger Uchiha, not noticing his eyes flutter open.

Sasuke could honestly say he loved the image that he woke up to; Sakura Haruno gazing at him with sleep tousled hair and slightly sleepy green orbs.

The pinkette finally realized Sasuke was awake and blushed a deep red.

"Like what you see Sakura-_Chan_?" he mumbled with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

She continued to blush and buried her face in her fluffy white pillow, mumbling something incoherently.

Sasuke's smirked spread as he used his arm around her waist to tug her flush against his chest, leaning his mouth down to her ear, "I'm sorry Sakura-_Chan_, I couldn't hear you."

If it was possible for her to blush a deeper shade of red, she would have at that very moment. Again, how many women could say they've been pulled up to the chest of high school heart throb Sasuke Uchiha in a hotel bed? Not many.

Letting out a shaky breath, Sakura began to calm herself down, "You do realize that you're trying to seduce me with you best friend in the same bed only two feet away right?"

The raven haired male let out a short chuckle, "The dobe won't wake up for anything; not even an earthquake."

Sakura let out a sleepy giggle as she turned around in the Uchiha's grasp, gazing over at the sleeping blonde.

She could help but smile at how cute he could be even in his sleep. His spiked hair was pushed in all what ways, blue eyes closed, and mouth slightly open. She also swore she heard him mutter something along the lines of 'Sakura-Chan covered in ramen.'

She had to admit, she had some great friends. Guys, girls, they were all wonderful. And it was even harder for her to admit that she was attracted to the majority of her guy friends. Which caused a problem in its own since most of them were attracted to her as well; that much was made obvious a long time ago.

Letting out a lazy sigh she craned her neck to look up at Sasuke, "I'm going to shower."

He gave her a smirk but before he could speak she cut him off as she pushed herself off the bed, "No you may not join me. You will stay out here and make sure he," she paused pointing to Naruto, "doesn't come in along with anyone else that wants to make a surprise appearance."

Running a hand through her messy pink tresses, she grabbed a random outfit and brought it into the bathroom with her. She shot Sasuke a mild glare before she shut the door, "Stay."

He smirked as the door closed behind her.

Once Sakura was clean and dressed she opened the bathroom door to enter back into her room. She found Sasuke watching TV and Naruto still passed out on her bed.

With a roll of her eyes she grabbed her brush and began to rake it through her wet hair, "You couldn't even wake him up for me?"

Sasuke didn't look up but she could tell he was smirking, "Hn. Where would be the fun in that?"

Huffing in annoyance she finished brushing her hair and threw the brush at Sasuke who caught it with ease, as she made her way over to her bed to attempt to raise Naruto from the dead.

Jumping up onto the large bed, she stood over Naruto's sleeping form, "Naruto. Get up."

No response.

"Naruto!" she called out; no response again.

She let out an exasperated sigh as she thought about her options. Then she had an idea.

Laying next to him in the king sized bed she placed one hand on his face and the other between the junction of his shoulder and neck.

"Naruto," she whispered seductively into his ear, "I made ramen."

"Ramen!" he yelled as he jumped straight up in the bed.

Sakura let out a laugh as she rolled on her back and gazed up at the blonde, "That was easier than I thought."

Naruto looked down on the bed and saw Sakura laying there, looking absolutely wonderful, "Sakura-Chan!"

The blonde pounced on his pink haired friend and nuzzled his nose into her neck, "It's not nice to lie to me about ramen Sakura-Chan."

She giggled as she ran a hand through his blonde hair, "Sorry Naruto, but it was the only way to get you out of my bed."

"Dobe," Sasuke called stiffly as he watched the scene unfold, "We have to go."

"Aw teme," Naruto complained as he wrapped his arms tighter around the pinkette, "I barely got to spend any time with Sakura-Chan!"

"Hn," Sasuke sounded with annoyance as he made is way over to the door, "That's because you were sleeping like a rock."

Sakura sighed lightly as she patted Naruto's head, "Just go Naruto, I'll see you in a little while."

Naruto made a pouty face as he retracted himself from Sakura's figure and exited with a wave out of Sakura's room, Sasuke close behind him.

Sprawling out on her bed with a sigh of relief, Sakura looked over at her clock which read 10:13am; meaning Ino would be making her arrival about-"Forehead girl! Open the door!"

Now.

'_I love it when I'm right.'_

* * *

Once Ino and the girls were satisfied with the new outfit they picked out for Sakura, since the other one was not acceptable, they made their way down to the lobby where the rest of their large group awaited them.

"Good morning ladies I hope you all slept well and are ready to tear this town apart," Kankuro greeted with his usual cheeky smile as he moved to stand next to Sakura, wrapping and arm around her shoulders, "And may I say my dear Sakura, you look ravishing this morning. So good that I just want to-"

Sakura silenced him with her hand over his mouth, "Finish that sentence and regret it."

She removed her hand and walked away leaving a smiling Kankuro in her wake.

She stopped in front of the group with a hand on her hip, "So, What's the plan?"

There she stood, in all her glory. She wore dark washed distressed jean shorts, a simple white v-neck t-shirt, and small multi-colored tennis shoes. In her hand she held a pair of white rimmed aviator sunglasses and had her tote bag over one of her shoulders. A longer necklace hung around her neck with matching thick bracelets around her wrists.

Her straight pink hair was worn down and she had minimal, if not any, make-up on her flawless face.

Simply perfect.

Hidan smirked, "Well I plan to fucking tie you up and-"

"Again," Sakura cut him off and sent a glare his way, "Finish that sentence and you'll regret it."

Sasori chuckled and sent her a small smirk, "So testy in the morning."

With a roll of her eyes she walked past the group and out the front doors, putting on her sunglasses and looking around.

"Nice ass!" Hidan called after her as the group followed her outside.

She ignored him and continued to enjoy the sunshine and fresh air that Kumogakure had to offer during their trip.

"Why don't we head over to the down town area," Itachi suggested as he appeared next to her, "That way we have some variety."

"Sounds good," she replied as she began to walk along the sidewalks towards the tall buildings of downtown.

* * *

Once they reached the large strip of shops, restaurants, sky scrappers, and many more things, they decided on who wanted to go where.

"I, for one, am going shopping," Ino announced, as if they didn't already know it, "And Chouji's going with me."

"S-shino and I are going as w-well," Hinata added as Shino held her hand lightly.

"Lee and I are going to head the same way as them," Tenten added as she jabbed her thumb down the street behind them, "There's a martial arts shop and museum in that direction."

"What are you gonna do Temari?" Sakura asked with a hint of hope that she wouldn't leave her alone with a large group of guys that were clearly in love with her.

'_She wouldn't be that mean,'_ she thought to herself as she shot the blonde a pleading look, _'Would she?'_

"I think I'm heading shopping with them," Temari told Sakura with a small smirk, "Sorry girl. I think you'll survive though."

"C'mon Sakura," Kiba spoke up, "It won't be that bad."

Sakura's face dropped as she looked at the sandy blonde, "Hate you."

Temari shot her a wider smirk as she began to walk with the shopping group, "Think of it as pay back for having a room to yourself."

"But I don't even have the chance to have it to myself!" she shouted without thinking. Once she registered what she said she shot her hands out to cover her mouth as she dared to glance at the group of males around her.

"Who was in your room last night _Sa-ku-ra_-_Chan_?" Deidara bit out with a small fake smile.

If he didn't say yeah, he was mad. Conclusion; he's pissed.

Sakura laughed sheepishly as she back up in Kisame's direction.

"Kisame," she spoke quietly as she stood directly in front of him, the rest of the males crowding around her waiting for an answer, "Please pick me up and carry me away until they forget about this."

He smiled his usual sharky smile, "With pleasure princess."

And with that comment he scooped her up into his arms bridal style and ran down the busy down town streets of Kumogakure.

* * *

After the rest of the group finally caught up to Sakura and Kisame, not without some weird looks of course, they began their tour around the streets.

"Tobi wants to go to the candy store!" the masked boy cried out as they passed by a large glass window of a downtown candy shop.

Sakura sprinted to the masked male and stood next to him, looking into the sweet shop with awe.

Directly behind the glass window were candy makers at work making assortments of treats.

"Oh kami we _have_ to go in!" Sakura declared with a smile as she turned to Pein on her left, "Can we go in?"

Whether it was the childish twinkle in her green orbs or the giant pleading smile on her face as she grasped onto his arm lightly, he'll never know. All the pierced male could do was give a small nod making the pinkette, and Tobi, squeal in delight.

The large group made their way inside and Sakura immediately turned to the fudge counter, "C'mon Naruto, help me pick some out!"

The blonde followed the pinkette to the counter as she sampled some of the many flavors of fudge.

The sand brothers weren't too far behind followed by the dog lover.

"What kind should I get Gaara?" Sakura asked as she pressed her face up to the glass fudge cooler.

"Turtle," he replied simply as he eyed the addressed fudge.

"I agree," she told him with a smile.

The rest of the group dispersed around the store while most of the Akatsuki stayed together.

"So," Kisame began as he looked over some brightly colored fish shaped candies, "Who do ya think was in Sakura's room last night?"

"I'm assuming it was the blonde idiot and Itachi's brother," Sasori commented, sending a mild glare towards the two juniors.

"Lucky bastards, yeah," Deidara mumbled under his breath as he picked up a lollipop and examined it.

Hidan grunted, "I agree with the pansy."

"It seems we'll just have to make sure that some of us are in there tonight," Itachi commented as he stared at the sweetest thing in the store.

Kisame followed his gaze and smirked, "Always knew you had a sweet tooth."

"Hn," Itachi replied with a smirk as he watched Sakura purchase a large amount of fudge.

"So we got chocolate, vanilla, peanut butter, cookies n' cream, turtle, and peanut butter chocolate," Sakura listed off as she looked down into her bag loaded with fudge.

"Why would you buy peanut butter chocolate if you already have the two separately?" Neji questioned with a raised brow.

"Well," Sakura spoke with a pause then a shrug, "Why not?"

"I like that attitude," Kiba told her with a smile as they headed towards the exit, "When can we eat it?"

"You really think ugly's going to share?" Sai asked with a small fake tug to his lips.

"Sai's got a point," Shikamaru retorted as he watched the way Sakura gazed longingly at the dessert.

Kankuro's eyes widened slightly as he glanced over at Sakura then back to the guys, "You really think she'll eat it all?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Sasuke concluded as Sakura looked up at the males that had stopped behind her.

"Did you guys say something?" she asked dumbly as the Akatsuki began to follow the rest of the group.

"Nothing at all Sakura-Chan!" Naruto declared as he made his way next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her outside, "Where do ya want to go next?"

After pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes, she put a finger to her lips and looked around the streets.

She took a couple steps up the side walk then turned around, hair blowing in the breeze as she placed a hand on it to attempt to control it, "Well what do you guys want to do?"

They all just continued to stare at her.

"Um guys?" she questioned as she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Apparently they all couldn't hold in there feelings towards Sakura's pure adorableness.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-Chan is so cute!" the masked man exclaimed as he preceded to glomp the pinkette, "Tobi loves Sakura-Chan!"

Letting out a light giggle, she hugged the masked man around his neck, "I love you too Tobi."

Tobi just continued to nuzzle Sakura, not noticing the killing aura that had taken over then group.

Sakura just continued to smile as she ran a hand through Tobi's dark locks, "What do you want to do Tobi?"

"Hm," Tobi sounded as he released Sakura and took a step back, "Tobi knows that Deidara-Sempai wanted to go to the art museum so Tobi wants to go there too!"

Deidara scoffed as he continued to glare at the childish Akatsuki member.

"That sounds fun," she spoke up as she turned back to the group, "That alright with you guys?"

"That's fine Sakura-Hime," Pein replied as he moved to stand next to her, "Perhaps after you would like to go to lunch?"

"I know I would!" Naruto declared as he made his way towards the museum, "Let's get a move on!"

"Alright!" Sakura declared as she glanced back at the group with a mischievous smile, "Whose turn is it to carry me?"

"Mine!"

"Fuck no you shit heads, it's mine!"

"Fuck you Hidan!"

The pinkette just continued to smile.

'_What I lucky girl I am.'_

* * *

Curfew came around much too soon for the student's likings, if you wanted to call it a curfew in the first place.

It was only six o' clock.

"Why do we have to be back so early?" Kankuro asked as they waited for the chaperones in the hotel lobby.

"Kakashi told us that we would be eating dinner as a group every night," Neji replied from his spot in a comfortable looking arm chair.

"Too troublesome if you ask me," the lazy genius huffed as he propped his feet up on a foot rest, looking as though he was going to take a nap.

"Hn," Gaara sounded in agreement as he leaded against a near by wall.

"Quit your fucking complaining," Hidan commanded in annoyance, "I just want some fucking food."

"We had lunch four hours ago," Sasori retorted with a raised brow.

"Shit! That was four fucking hours ago!" Hidan complained, "And we went to some shitty lunch place were all they served was fucking leaves on a god damn plate! That's not food! Seriously."

A majority of the group rolled their eyes.

"Hidan," Sakura called out sweetly as she rubbed her temples, "Be a dear and stop your incessant _bitching_? Thanks."

The comment caused a few snickers and smirks.

The violet eyed man just smirked, "I fucking love it when you're pissed, seriously."

"_So_ glad to here that."

"Well hey there Sakura," Temari's voice greeted from the revolving doorway followed by the rest of the group.

The pinkette looked up and shot her a mild glare, "You did this to me."

"Was it really that bad?" Temari asked with a light laughed as she placed a hand on her hip.

"No, she's just over reacting because she's tired," Sasuke spoke up as Sakura flipped him off.

"I don't know why she's tired though," Kiba spoke up with a smirk, "She got carried around all day."

The emerald eyed girl let out a breath, "You guys just wear me out."

"Hell yeah we do," Kankuro declared with a perverted wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair then motioned over to Kankuro with a shrug of her shoulders, "See what I mean?"

"C'mon forehead girl," Ino spoke up as she set her loads of shopping bags down, "How bad could being surround by a ton of hot guys be? I'm guessing your just being a drama queen."

"Whatever pig," she mumbled as she looked over at the large amount of clothing store bags, "_Jeez _girl how much did you buy?"

"Well its not _all_ for me billboard brow," she explained with one of her cheeky smiles as she continued to gazed at the pinkette, "There's stuff in there for you too of course."

Sakura raised a pink brow at the bleach blonde, "Such as?"

Ino smiled like a cat, "Oh you'll see later."

"Should I be worried?" Sakura questioned to Ino's boyfriend as he stood silently eating his chips.

"Maybe," Chouji replied simply as he continued to snack away.

'_Oh boy.'_

* * *

Everyone was fairly silent at dinner, besides Naruto and Tobi who both could not stop talking. Sakura figured it was because everyone was tired from being on their feet all day.

And although she wasn't technically on her feet _all_ day, she was still pretty worn out. After lunch her group did some shopping of their own meaning they went to video game stores, video game arcades, and video game merchandise shops.

Sure, Sakura loved her fair share of video games; but it she had to see another video game clerk give her the 'You're an attractive girl you can't actually play video games look' she was going to punch someone.

Letting out a sigh, the pinkette used her fork to move around the mostly eaten food on her plate.

"I-is something w-wrong Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked calmly from further down the table.

"Nah I'm fine Hinata," she told the indigo haired girl with a smile as the waitress came around with leftover boxes, "Just mentally exhausted."

"Mentally exhausted?" Kakuzu questioned as he glared at the other waitress setting his check on the table.

Sakura snorted, "Its tough being around the lot of you all day with no breaks. I might die of testosterone overload or something."

"You haven't even gotten close to testosterone overload yet, yeah," Deidara told her with a smirk from his seat across from her as he brushed his foot against her shin.

She brushed off the blonde with a roll of her eyes, "_Men_."

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Tenten questioned making Sakura respond in a groan.

"So glad you asked Tenten," Kakashi spoke from his near by table, "Tomorrow there will be a scavenger hunt around downtown. Everyone one will be expected to participate and the winners will receive tickets to a show tomorrow night and to Kumogakure theatre."

"Do we get to pick our teams?" Shino questioned quietly to the whit haired teacher.

"No," he replied showing a crinkled smile through his mask, "I will be picking them."

"How youthful!" Lee exclaimed, standing up from the table, "A scavenger hunt will give me a chance to beat Neji once more!"

The male Hyuga just ignored his green clad friend.

"Here's a better question," Ino began, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Party in Sakura's room!" Kiba declared loudly with a grin from his spot next to the pinkette.

"Hell no," the addressed girl retorted with a glare.

"I happen to know that the hotel has a pool out back that allows night swimming," Sasori suggested with slight mischief in his voice.

"Fuck no," Sakura spat as she sent a mild glare at the red head, "Remember what happened last time I went swimming?"

Itachi chuckled, "No. Why don't you remind us."

"Well lets see," she said as she dramatically placed a finger to her lips, "Oh that's right. I was eye raped, actually raped, pushed in a pool, and then eye raped some more. I'll pass."

"She'll go," Temari replied with a smirk.

"I hope you are aware that so much hate is directed at you from me today."

"I'm fine with that," the sandy blonde replied.

'_I think she's secretly evil.'_

* * *

When the high schoolers returned to the hotel they scurried up to their rooms and changed into their bathing suits. And when we say they scurried, we mean everyone but Sakura. She needed to be dragged.

The boys were at the pool first followed by the girls shortly after. Everyone came out wearing the same suits they wore to gym, while Sakura had hers hidden under another baggy t-shirt.

The outdoor pool was quite large, but it was a hotel so it was to be expected. There was also a large hot tub and a sauna house near the back of the gated in area.

The pinkette held a book in her hand and moved over to one of the near by lounge chairs, taking a seat and flipping to a selected page.

"Aw c'mon Sakura-Chan!" Naruto complained as he swam towards the ledge nearest to her relaxed form, "Get in the water."

"I'm good Naruto," she spoke without looking up, "You enjoy yourself."

"It's no fun without you!" the blonde protested with a pout.

"He's right Sakura," Kiba added in as he jumped into the water, "Get in!"

"It might be better if you just get in before someone decides to throw you in," Tenten spoke as set sat at the side of the pool with her feet in the water.

The pinkette rolled her eyes and set her book down on a near by table. She pulled off the oversized t-shirt leaving her in the same bathing suit they'd already seen her in, but the reaction was still the same.

"Hey boys, take a look at that _body_!" Kisame yelled with a grin as he and the rest of the Akatsuki moved closer to her spot near the pool.

Sakura rolled her eyes and made her short journey over to the large whirlpool, climbing up the small number of steps, and slowing edging her body into the steaming water.

She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes as the hot water jetted from the walls, massaging her tense muscles. The steam rose and brushed along her face as her arms moved to hang over the edge of the smaller pool.

"Mind if we join you?" Itachi's voice called from the front of the hot tub.

She didn't open her eyes as she leaned her head back against the ledge, "Not like I can stop you, it's public domain."

"Hell yes it is!" Hidan declared as he quickly entered into the heated whirlpool right next to Sakura.

Before he had the chance to wrap a muscled arm around her shoulder her voice stopped him, "Touch me and be castrated."

Sasori chuckled from his spot in the hot tub, "So harsh."

The pinkette snorted and cracked an eye open, "Story of your lives."

"You perverts better not be raping my Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called out as he and a couple other juniors made their way over to the hot tub.

"It's not rape if she's willing, yeah," Deidara mumbled with a small smirk loud enough for Sakura to pick up.

She sent a glare his way then sunk lower into the water, leaving her nose and above out of the hot water.

"If you start to drown princess," Kisame began to joke deeply from her other side with his sharky smirk, "Know that I'm trained in CPR."

With a roll of her eyes she sat back up, "You and your lame pick up lines."

"How bout we play a game, yeah?" Deidara suggested.

The pinkette raised a manicured brow at the blonde, "What kind of game?"

Deidara smirked at her interest, "Truth or dare, yeah."

"Oh no, no, no!" Sakura protested quickly crossing her arms across her ample chest, "Not gonna happen! Not after last time."

"Aw but Sakura I was hoping to have my chance at a kiss this round," Kiba told her with a fake pouting face.

"Fat chance dog boy," she snorted with one brow raised at the brunette, "You're more likely to get me to share fudge than a kiss."

"So does that mean I can have some of your fudge?" Naruto asked with hope.

"No."

"Are you _scared_ to play truth or dare Sakura-_Chan_?" Itachi asked the pinkette with his all too handsome smirk.

"It's ok to admit it if you are," Sasori egged on with a smirk of his own.

Alright, it's not that Sakura was scared. It's just that with all these down right _sexual_ men around her, in all their shirtless bathing suit glory, suggesting that she has a steamy make-out session with her; she might not be want to-scratch that, be able to control her already raging hormones.

Seriously lets list off the men that would be taking part in this game; Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara. Holy _shit_. And they were telling her to play truth or dare and insinuating some kissing. _Double_ shit.

"Fine," she spat out, "_Itachi_, truth or dare?"

He gave her a half tilted smirk, "Truth."

"Is it true you condition your hair?" she asked with a small smile as she leaned back against the concrete wall once more.

The group showed signs of amusement as Itachi just kept his look the same, "If you wanted to feel my hair Sakura, you could have just asked."

A fraction of the group chuckled while Sakura just scowled and crossed her arms once more.

The group went around to a couple different people before returning back to Sakura with the dreaded question: "Sakura, truth or dare?"

'_If I choose truth it may be easier than dare but I could still get a question I don't want to answer. But with choosing dare, I know I'll be doing something stupid. Ah, whatever,'_ she mused in her head as she looked towards Shikamaru who had asked her the question, "Dare."

The pineapple haired boy sighed and looked towards the rest of the group, "This is troublesome. Any suggestions?"

Now Sakura knew, Shikamaru was perfectly capable of coming up with a great dare but at the same time she knew he didn't want to be the one expressing the dare, in the situation of making her be mad at him for any reason.

Yes, she had him all figured out so all she could do was glare at the rest of the group. Her fate was in their hands.

"I have a fucking idea," Hidan spoke with an impish smirk.

The group waited for him to continue while Sakura was dreading the words that he was going to speak; knowing that they'd be perverted in some sense.

"How bout you take your fucking top off," he suggested with a smirk, "Seriously."

"Fuck. No."

Hidan let out a deep chuckle, "Shit, how bout a fucking lap dance then?"

"How bout this," Deidara began with a small tug at his lips, "You wear something sexy to bed tonight, yeah."

"And _why_, may I ask, would it matter what I wear to bed tonight?" Sakura asked the blonde to her left with her head cocked to one side.

The blonde let out a short laugh as he continued to smirk, "Lets just say you'll find out later, yeah."

Rolling her green orbs the stood up in the warmed water and made her way over to the steps, the male's eyes her body as she moved, "Well although this has been _loads_ of fun on my part, I'm going to bed."

She moved over to her lounge chair and pulled her shirt over her head, looking back at the tub full of men, "Don't follow me."

Three of them smirked.

Sakura didn't notice.

* * *

When she returned to her room she brushed her teeth and hair then went to change into her pajamas. The memory of what Deidara dared her to do came back into her mind as she pulled out something Ino had bought her earlier that day.

'_Eh, what the hell. I'll do it.'_

Moving over to the bag that lay on the floor she pulled out what was folded inside.

In her hand she held a matching set of light green satin pajamas with white lace edges. It was a tank top and a small pair of boy shorts, which is the only reason she'd wear it. A nightgown would be a completely different story.

She peeled off her tight bathing suit and slipped on her newly purchased pajamas. With one final stretch of her arms she made her short walk to her bed then shot herself into the plush pillows.

Right as she was about to drift off into sleep she heard a knocking at her door.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," she complained as she punched her bed in annoyance.

The, now annoyed, pinkette stomped over to the door to her room and sung it open, "What?"

There in her doorway stood Sasori and Deidara in there sweat pants and tight shirts.

'_Those almost look like…'_

"You planned this you sneaky bastard!" Sakura declared as she pointed a finger at Deidara who only stared at her barely clothed body.

"I'm glad I did, yeah," Deidara spoke as he moved close enough to place a hand against her pale cheek.

"You look beautiful Sakura," Sasori spoke form behind the blonde as he gazed at her well developed body.

Sakura groaned in frustration as she pulled away from the blonde and moved aside for them to enter her room.

The artists just stood there gazing at her figure with smirks on their handsome faces.

"Either get in or leave me the hell alone," Sakura told them as she leaned against the door, "I want to get sleep at some point in time."

Sasori chuckled, "Sure thing doll."

"I call the bed with Sakura, yeah," Deidara decided as he sprinted over to the pinkette's empty bed, jumping onto the mattress.

"We both know we will be sharing the bed with Sakura," Sasori corrected towards the blonde as he also entered the room.

Shutting the door and locking it, the pinkette ran a hand through her hair, "And we all know that I'll sleep on the couch while you two sleep together."

Both the males chuckled as Sasori put his hand to the small of her back, guiding her over to the large bed.

Oh yeah; sharing a bed with two of the school's hottest artists. Not many people can say they've done that either.

Sakura would be the one and only. Oddly enough; she was content with that.

* * *

Wow! So I tried to make this longer for my lovely fans of this story. Let me know your thoughts on it. Make sure you guys check out my other stories, if you haven't already, and be sure to check out my new story which is MadaraxSakura. Take the poll as well!

And remember to **READ** and **REVIEW**.


	14. I've still got some game left

I'm _really_ sorry that it took me so long to update. I feel so bad and completely understand if you hate me! I just didn't have a whole lot of motivation for this story at the time and I just kept getting stuck with where to go next. I think that I shall be wrapping up this story soon and possibly having a sequel for it. What do ya think? Naruto characters go to college? Thanks to those special people of mine: SasoLOVE111, DarkArtistic, chronicxxinsanity, Galatia, Ketsueki no Kuki, SakuraHarunoxBleach, SherBear111000, Shadow's Ruby, dragontamer ri-chan, Geniusly-Unique, Jojororo, Akasaku123, OMG, ooo, Haunted-Echoes, Animelover, MasterPrincess, Nikooru-sama, Sakura Fan 21, Ashtyn Leigh, Echo Uchiha, Bmxdrizzle, , asdf, Sexxiiness, ZombiePeanut,

And asdf, there is a little present in here for you since you requested it. Hope you like it :]

DISCLAIMER: I do not own me or any other characters from the series.

BE AWARE: There is a large time skip in this chapter

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

RECAP:

"_Either get in or leave me the hell alone," Sakura told them as she leaned against the door, "I want to get sleep at some point in time."_

_Sasori chuckled, "Sure thing doll."_

"_I call the bed with Sakura, yeah," Deidara decided as he sprinted over to the pinkette's empty bed, jumping onto the mattress._

"_We both know we will be sharing the bed with Sakura," Sasori corrected towards the blonde as he also entered the room._

_Shutting the door and locking it, the pinkette ran a hand through her hair, "And we all know that I'll sleep on the couch while you two sleep together."_

_Both the males chuckled as Sasori put his hand to the small of her back, guiding her over to the large bed._

_Oh yeah; sharing a bed with two of the school's hottest artists. Not many people can say they've done that either._

_Sakura would be the one and only. Oddly enough; she was content with that._

* * *

Ch.14 I've still got some game left

The next morning, Sakura woke up in a similar position that she did the day before; spooning with Deidara and limbs wrapped around Sasori. The situation was much more awkward to get out of though, seeing as how both of them didn't want to let her go or go back to their own rooms when she wanted to shower.

After she finally got them out of her room, she showered and pulled on the outfit that Ino had told her to wear the day before. It consisted of a green scoop neck shirt with quarter length sleeves adorned with cut off jean shorts, a studded brown leather belt, and her same colorful tennis shoes.

Kakashi told them the night before that they would be eating breakfast at the hotel where he would then tell everyone the teams they were on for their scavenger hunt around the city.

When Sakura arrived downstairs she noticed that everyone had already arrived, including her sleepover buddies from earlier. Luckily the girls had saved a seat for her at their table. She quickly sat down at the table as Kakashi began to speak.

"Good morning everyone," he greeted with a mask crinkled smile. "Everyone will be put onto five person teams of my choosing. I will be giving you a packet of clues that pertain to different places and things throughout the city. You will have until two o' clock to find as many clues as you can. You are to report back to either Genma or I at one of our locations in the city. I'll let you all eat something and when you're ready you can come look at the list of teams at my table."

The girls grabbed some food and sat at the table talking about adolescent gossip until they were all finished, at which point they made their way over to Kakashi's table.

"Good morning ladies," he greeted with his usual friendly tone and smile.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei," they greeted in unison.

"Alright let's start with Ino. Your team is Chouji, Sai, Pein, and Konan."

"I can deal with that," Ino replied as she went off to find her team.

"Tenten and Hinata, you're together with Shino, Lee, and Neji."

"Alright," Tenten answered as she pulled Hinata over to their team.

"Hm, Temari you are with Kankuro, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Naruto."

"Great, with Naruto on our team we are sure to lose," she scoffed as she left the table to also find her team.

"And Sakura, you're on a team of six and you're paired up with Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Itachi, and Hidan."

The pinkette brushed back her hair with her hand and let out a sigh, "It's tolerable I suppose."

"Good luck Sakura," her teacher told her as he handed her a packet of clues before she left to go locate her other team members.

Finding all the males waiting for her by the front doors she met up with them and waited outside for Kakashi's signal to begin the hunt around the city. Itachi held the digital camera they would need to snap pictures around town and Sakura held the list of clues.

"Where should we start?" Kiba asked as he looked over Sakura's shoulder as she glanced through the packet.

"It would probably be best to start heading towards the farther clue," Shikamaru explained. "Then we can hit whatever other clues we find along the way."

"I guess that works," Sakura mumbled as she pulled her sunglasses out and placed them on her face.

"This whole thing is fucking stupid," Hidan commented. "Seriously, I'd rather be sleeping in."

Sakura glanced up at the white haired male with a raised brow, "I think we all want that at this point."

* * *

Around one thirty in the afternoon, it was about time for all the teams to either find Kakashi or Genma to check in with their progress. But Sakura's team had been running into problems all day.

"Wait, which one of them is closer from here?" Kiba asked as he looked at the map over Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura huffed in annoyance as she continued to turn the map in her grasp hoping to find a success path to where they needed to go. "I don't know. From my expert directional skills, I'd say we're lost."

"Well no shit, Sherlock," Hidan grumbled under his breath. "I could have fucking figured that out, seriously."

The pinkette groaned in annoyance as the map in her hands began to crumple in her grasp. "I swear, Hidan; I'm going to implant my _fist_ into your _face_ if you don't shut up."

He cracked a smile at her comment as he walked up to her shorter form and threw an arm around her tense shoulders, "Women these days."

Sakura sounded out in annoyance and pushed herself away from Hidan, "I hate you, Hidan. I hope you know that."

"Shit. Love you too, babe."

Sakura turned towards the red head of her group, "Do you by any chance know where we should go from here?"

Gaara sent her a slightly apologetic look as he shook his head.

The pinkette let out a long sigh as she combed her slender fingers through her slightly windblown locks, "I give up."

"Let me see it," Shikamaru mumbled quietly as Sakura handed him the map. He scanned it with brown eyes before lightly grasping her hand and leading her down the sidewalk.

After about ten minutes of walking, with Shikamaru still holding Sakura's hand, they ended up at the small café that Kakashi told them he would be waiting at.

Sakura turned towards that pineapple haired man and showed him a beautiful smile before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Shikamaru, you're the best!"

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her hesitantly at first while a light blush played across his masculine features, "How troublesome."

"I'll go check us in," Itachi spoke evenly as he stiffly watched Sakura hug another man.

Sakura just nodded towards Itachi as she released Shikamaru and looked back at her list of clues. Skimming her eyes down the sheet, she looked over all the sections they hadn't reached yet, noticing there were still quite a few.

She lightly bit her bottom lip as she thought over the list before looking back up to her group. "I think it would be best just to hit all of the clues that lead back to the hotel from here," the pinkette told them as she folded up the list and tucked in back in her bag. "That way we don't get too lost again."

"Sounds good to me," Kiba replied as Itachi reappeared from the café.

"Great," Sakura exclaimed as she placed a hand on her hip as the other held the map. "Let's get a move on then. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can go sleep."

Hidan was the first one to reach her side and place a hand on her opposing hip and pulling her into his side, "Does this mean I can fucking join you once we get back to that shit hole?"

The pinkette elbowed the white haired male harshly in the side before she shot him a glare, "No."

Kiba chuckled at the male's misfortune, "Oh, shot down."

"Fuck off, mutt boy."

* * *

As they got closer to the hotel, they only had three clues left. One of which was to find some civilians to take a picture with in front of a certain city building that held the large chiming clock at the tallest part of the building. They later realized it was city hall.

Sakura looked through the crowds of people around them and spotted two male's that looked to be around her age sitting on one of the benches outside the building.

The pinkette began to make her way through the crowd towards the boys with her camera in hand. Kiba noticed her moving form and alerted the rest of their group to follow her.

As the pinkette got closer to the males they seemed to notice her approach. Once Sakura noticed they were looking at her she gave them a friendly smile until she stopped in front of them.

One of them had dark skin and short white hair styled in small spikes and held a toothpick between his lips. He was giving her a friendly sort of smirk while his friend looked up at her with a small calming smile. He had shaggy light blonde hair and chestnut brown eyes.

"Hi," she greeted with her warming smile as she tucked some stray strands of her bubblegum locks behind her ear. "Are you guys by any chance from Kumogakure?"

"Born and raised, sweetheart," the one with the white hair replied with the same express to his face. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I'm actually visiting here for a school trip, and we were given this scavenger hunt that we had to do today," she explained to them as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It's not really my first choice to be doing during my time here, but I don't really have much of a choice. Regarding my question, for one of our tasks we have to take a picture with people from Kumogakure in front of this building. So, would you mind getting a picture with me?"

"Not at all," the one with the blonde hair answered with his same serine smile. "I would be our pleasure."

"Great!" Sakura replied with a brighter smile as she noticed the rest of her group show up behind her. "I'll have one of my friends take it. Give me just a sec!"

She walked briskly over to Kiba and handed him her camera, "Can you take a picture with me and these guys? It's for one of the tasks."

"Well that's a relief," Kiba told her as he took the small camera from her slender fingers. "I thought you were just trying to pick up some Kumogakure men."

Sakura blushed and smacked the brunette on the shoulder, "Kiba!"

The dog lover just chuckled at her embarrassment as she shooed her back over to the civilians who looked too interested in Sakura for his liking.

"Alright," Sakura's voice concluded as she made her way back in front of the men. "Would you guys' rather sit down or stand up for the picture?"

"Doesn't matter to me sweetheart," the white haired male spoke again giving her a small smile. "It's for you, not for us. Unless you want to give us a copy."

Sakura smiled at his request as she realized he was flirting with her, "If you _really_ want one, I could probably send you a copy. As to the picture, why don't we stand."

"Sounds good to me," the blonde replied as he and his friend stood from their sitting positions on the bench. "By the way, I never caught your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized as she held out a hand. "I'm Sakura."

"Pleasure to meet you Sakura. I'm Shii," he replied as he took her hand delicately in his own and shook it.

The other male held out his hand as well, "And I'm Omoi."

Sakura moved to shake his hand as well and gave both the males a friendly smile, "Nice to meet you both."

"Now let's take this picture," Omoi said as placed an arm around her waist, with Shii copying his gesture on her other side.

Sakura blushed slightly at the contact as she put her arms hesitantly around their backs.

Kiba, and the rest of her group, glared at the males.

"One, two, three," Kiba counted as the flash captured their picture.

"Awesome," Sakura commented as she slipped out of their grasp and gave them a grateful smile. "Thanks for your time guys."

"Not a problem, Sakura," Shii replied with his calming smile.

"By the way, where are you guys from?" Omoi quested signaling to Sakura and her group.

"Konoha," Sakura replied.

"Really?" Shii asked. "We are there occasionally for our jobs."

"Yeah," Omoi added as his smirk returned to his features. "Why don't you give me your number so we can pick up that picture next time we're in Konoha."

"How do I know you guys aren't creepy stalkers?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"I can assure you that I'm normal," Shii told her. "Omoi on the other hand, not so much."

"Hey!" Omoi interjected as Sakura and Shii laughed.

Sakura let smiled at his previous suggestion as pulled out a pen from her bag and scribbled down her number on scrap pieces of paper. She handed the Kumogakure boys her number and gave them a small smile, "There ya' go. But please refrain from calling me every five minutes."

"I can follow that rule, but I don't know about Omoi here," Shii replied with a smile as Omoi let out a short laugh.

"It's true."

"Oi, Sakura!" Hidan called out with evident annoyance in his voice. "Let's fucking go already! We still have shit to do!"

"Well it was nice to meet you guys, but I have to get going," Sakura told them.

"I'm sure we'll talk to you soon," Shii told her with a smile.

"Of course," Omoi replied.

The pinkette waved to the two friends as she and her group made their way closer to the hotel.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Itachi questioned with a raised brow as they continued to walk.

"Aw, don't be mad at me 'cause I still have game," she told him with a smirk as she brushed a hand through her hair.

"You have game? Psh," Kiba joked as he pulled her into his side.

"I sense jealousy from all five of you and I'm just _loving _it," Sakura told them with the same smirk.

"Shut it, pinky," Kiba told her with a smile as he poked her side.

"Sometimes you're too troublesome."

* * *

Once the day was over, and the scores tallied up, Sakura was glad they didn't win. Not that going to see a show downtown would have been awful, it was just that all she wanted to do was go back up to her room and pass out until she had to get up in the morning to go back home.

Leaning against the wall in the ascending elevator as she listened to Ino's bitching about her loss in the competition, she counted down the second until she could dive into the plush wonderland that was her hotel bed.

"So how was your group during the day, Sakura?" Tenten questioned.

"Fine," she replied simply. "Hidan was a pain in the ass all day though."

"Isn't he like that everyday though?" Temari piped in with a smirk.

Sakura let out a light laugh as they reach the girls' floor.

"Sleep well, Sakura," Hinata told her with a small smile as the girls exited the elevator.

Once Sakura reached her room she kicked off her shoes and threw on an oversized shirt before climbing into her soft bed. Just as she was about to drift off into sleep, she heard a light knocking at the door.

Groaning into her pillow, remembering that the door was also unlocked, she turned her head to the side. "It's unlocked."

Looking through her one opened eye, she watched as Itachi and Kisame walked through her door, Kisame with his usual sharky smile.

Sakura sighed into her pillow as she continued to stay wrapped in her sheets. "You can stay as long as you don't bother me," she mumbled quietly. "All I want to do is sleep."

Kisame chuckled from his position in the doorway before he stepped forwards and closed the door, locking it behind them. "Don't worry about it kitten," the blue man spoke as he and Itachi made their way over to the bed. "It's not like we had anything crazy planned for you."

"I'm going to overlook that sexual innuendo as long as you shut your blue lips and let me sleep," the pinkette told the senior males.

Itachi smirked down at the female before he pulled back the cream colored covers and sunk into the bed next to her, pulling her back into his chest, "Just go to sleep, Sakura."

"I would if the both of you would shut your damn mouths," Sakura spoke up as Kisame laid down on her other side so that he was facing her. She eyes fluttered shut as she snuggled deeper into her pillows

The blue male let out a quiet chuckle as he gazed at the tired pinkette and tucked a few stray strands of bubblegum hair behind her ear, "Good night, princess."

She only let out a blissful sigh in reply as she snuggled deeper into the new warmth provided in her bed.

* * *

The next Monday morning after they returned, and everyone slept soundly the previous night after their return from Kumogakure, Sakura was actually glad to be getting back into her normal schedule of school and her booming social life.

After weeks of being back and the end of the school near approaching in a couple of weeks, Sakura was feeling the stress that was going to be coming with her end of the year exams.

"How can you already be stressing out about exams?" Temari asked the pinkette as they walked to physics on that last Wednesday in April.

"How can you not be?" Sakura questioned back as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "I mean next week it's May and in May the seniors finish early, then we have junior/senior prom, then senior graduation, then exams. We don't have a whole lot of time left in school."

"Yeah, but we still have a lot of time," Temari tried to reason. "Almost like two months."

"But once that dance comes around, no one is going to be thinking about finals," the pinkette retorted as she let out a small sigh. "And although I would really appreciate not being dragged into my hormonal male friends prom drama, I feel like I'm not going to have much of a choice."

"Well when you put it that way," the blonde trailed off as they walked into their physics classroom.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Orochimaru's voice hissed out in greeting. "I hope you're ready for the pop quiz I'm giving out today."

Temari groaned in disapproval at the teacher letting her temper flare slightly, "A pop quiz, seriously? This is bull shit."

"Temari!" Sakura scolded towards her temperamental friend.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Haruno," the physics teacher told her with a sickening smirk rising to his features. "I enjoy seeing the displeasure in my student's faces and knowing that I caused it."

The two females looked at their teacher oddly before they quickly made their way to their desks in the farthest row. The sat down and turned to each other with their same previous looks.

"I fear for my life when I come into this classroom," Sakura murmured under her breath as she eyed the teacher warily from her seat.

"I fear for my sanity," Temari retorted as she noticed her brothers and Shikamaru entering the room.

"Hey, babe," Kankuro called out as he approached her desk. "Did we have homework in this class?"

Sakura let out a sigh, "Yes, Kankuro. We had homework. Just like we've had everyday since the first day of school."

"Shit!" the painted boy exclaimed. "I didn't do it again!"

"That's not my problem," told him in a sing-song voice as she leaned back in her desk chair. "Another thing, Kankuro. We have a pop quiz today."

The brunette slumped down into his chair with a frown, "I hate my life."

After physics, the group made their way to the gym only to be told to wait in the large bleachers because the were going to have an assembly for the upcoming dance and graduation.

All the juniors and seniors of Konoha high school fled into their seats, trying to find all of their friends to sit by so they could continue to socialize instead of actually paying attention to their principal.

Sakura walked up the steep bleachers, with her physic buddies close behind her, until she spotted Naruto near the top row waving frantically at her with a wide spread grin on his features.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" the blonde called exasperatedly from his spot. "Come sit with me!"

"Calm down, Naruto," she called back with a smile on her face.

When the pinkette and her following friends made it up to Naruto they all found their seats along the row. Sakura sat down right next to Naruto who slung and arm around her shoulder and immediately began to talk her ear off about his previous classes of the day while Shikamaru sat on her opposite side with a blank look on his face regarding their interaction.

"Quiet down everyone," Tsunade called from the gym floor with her microphone in hand. "I'd like to get this over with."

The exchanges began to die down into the few murmured conversations as everyone turned their attention to their busty principal.

"I hope everyone is having a good second semester," the busty blonde began with the microphone closer to her lips. "Now that we are more than halfway through the semester it's time we talk about graduation for the seniors, and prom for the lot of you."

Some of the more enthusiastic seniors cheered when they heard the word graduation and Sakura groaned when she heard the word prom.

"Prom, as you may know, will be taking place at the end of next month," Tsunade explained as she gazed through the crowd of students. "Tickets will be going on sale tomorrow and they will have all the information you need such as time, place, and what is required of you. Since the prom is for both juniors and seniors, there will be a lot of you there and I demand that you are one your best behavior."

As she spoke that last line she eyed certain people in the audience, including Naruto. "Now your student council president has a couple things to tell you before we get into the topic of graduation."

Tsunade handed the microphone over to Pein who was waiting patiently next to her the whole time.

"You all know that at prom, we have a running for prom king and queen," Pein began to explained smoothly to his fellow classmates. "The past two weeks you have voted for the students you wanted to represent your class for prom court. The results are in and if I call your name please come up to the front."

'_Oh god no,'_ Sakura thought to herself as if she knew where this was going to go.

Pein pulled out a list from his pocket and began to call out names of males and females from the two grades.

"For the males from both grades we have, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and myself," Pein listed as the addressed males stood from their seats and began to make their way to the front. Some more enthusiastic than others.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered as he jumped up from his seat and pumped his fist in the air. "Sasuke-teme I'm going to beat you out so bad!"

"Hn," Sasuke sounded in amusement as he looked to his best friend. "You wish."

As Sakura watched her friends stand in front of the students in the stands, she became nervous as Pein began to read off the list of females that made it onto court.

'_Please don't say my name, please don't say my name, please don't say my name,_' she chanted to herself as she tried to drown out Pein's voice.

"And Sakura Haruno."

'_Fuck my life.'_

"Go Sakura!" Ino told her with an overly excited smile plastered on her lips as everyone's eyes seemed to find her in the bleachers.

'_Maybe if I purposely tripped down the bleachers the fall would be enough to kill me,' _the pinkette pondered as she began to walk down the large amount of steps to meet the rest of the people gathered at the front.

She looked up as she neared the bottom and noticed a smirk tugging at Pein's pierced lips.

Sakura sent him a glare as she reached the last step and moved to stand next to Kiba in the line of nominees. As if he noticed her want to be anywhere but there, he placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a small smile when she turned to meet his eyes.

The rest of the males in the line looked upon the scene with jealousy, as did Pein from his spot at the podium.

"Now that you know the representatives that will be on Prom court, I'll explain to you how things will work the week of prom," Pein began to explain. "When prom week arrives, each member of the court will be wearing either a tiara or a sash to identify their status and to remind you which of your class mates are on the court. For that whole week during lunch, there will be a table in the cafeteria where you can vote for one male, and one female that you would like to be the prom king and prom queen."

When Pein said that she would have to wear a tiara for an entire _week_, Sakura's fists clenched so hard that her knuckles began to turn white.

"When the night of the dance comes around, there will be a ceremony during the time we are there where the winners will be announced," Pein continued before he turned to look at Sakura. "You will also have to wear you're tiara or sash the night of the dance."

Sakura's glare intensified towards the orange haired male and her nails dug deeper into the flesh of her palm.

Pein's smirk widened across his pierced lips as he watched Sakura's fierce emerald eyes stare him down. "And to those of you on the court; If you'd like to campaign to raise your chances of winning, you are more than welcome too."

'_I'm going to _kill _him in the most painful way possible. He's just trying to tick me off.'_

Kiba noticed Sakura getting more and more riled up, as did the rest of the court members and her friends in the bleachers, so he tightened his grip around her shoulders and pulled her closer into his side, as if he was trying to calm her down.

Sakura let out a huff as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"That will be all for prom," Pein concluded as Sakura was the first one to make her way back to her spot in the bleachers.

Sakura found her way back to Shikamaru's side, with Naruto not far behind her. She sat down and wore an unreadable look as her friends all looked towards her.

"Sakura?" Tenten called out receiving a glance from the addressed girl.

"Hate to break it to you girl, but being on prom court isn't the worst part of this situation," Ino spoke hesitantly.

"Then what is?" she spoke stiffly.

"Well there's finding a dress," Temari told her making Sakura's expression fall.

"The there's also the small detail that you are now, more than before, the most sought after girl to take to prom," the bleach blonde told her pink haired friend whose face fell even more.

After being silent for a short while, Sakura finally spoke up.

"Shikamaru, when I stand up to start walking down the bleachers; push me hard enough that the impact will kill me."

Shikamaru shot her a sympathetic look before he placed a larger hand on her shoulder. "That would turn out to be too troublesome in the end."

"Well, shit," was her only reply.

* * *

Walking home from school that day, Sakura was completely unattached form the rest of the world. Her head was tilted back slightly as her green eyes focused up at the sky.

"This is added pressure that I _really_ don't need right now," she mumbled to herself as she noticed her house coming up on the right.

Letting out a deep sigh as she fished out her house keys from her bag, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

Groaning in annoyance, she moved her hand to her pocket and pulled out her phone, pressing the button to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Sakura, its Shii."_

"Oh, hey Shii," she greeted into the phone. "Long time no talk. What's up?"

"_Omoi and I were wondering what you're plans were for this Saturday, because we're going to be in Konoha that day."_

"This Saturday? I'm pretty sure I'm free," she told him as she unlocked her front door and stepped inside her house. "Just give me a call that day and we can figure out what you guys want to do while you're here."

"_That sounds good, Sakura. We'll talk to you then."_

"Alright, bye."

Sakura hung up and dropped her bag on the floor before making her way over to her living room couch and falling comfortably into the cushions.

"There's another thing to add to my list."

* * *

Again, SO SORRY it took so long for me to write it. I had like a serve case of writers block for this and it was killing me. I you want to know when I'm going to be updating something, I keep my profile updated with all that info. Make sure you check out my other stories and take the poll if you haven't already!

Much love! Remember to **READ** and **REVIEW**! :]


End file.
